A Legacy to Protect (The Last Jedi)
by Pokerocker
Summary: Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren, raids the planet Dandoran, finding and soon adopting a baby girl. This girl is trained by Kylo Ren himself and they both grow a father-daughter bond. What will happen to Kylo Ren and his daughter when the events of the Force Awakens and The Last Jedi happen? STORY COMPLETE!
1. Raiding Dandoran

(Kylo Ren's 17)

(Starkiller Base)

(Kylo Ren's View)

Training is brutal, but it's worth it. After all my parents hid from me, after all the training and rotting in the Light Side of the Force, I need to train. Train in the Dark Side of the Force. The darkness quickly accepted my presence, granting me power. Pure, sheer, unbelievable power that no one can achieve through the light. This is my rightful place, the Dark Side, just like it was for my grandfather, Darth Vader. This is what my parents hid from me. My family's past, the Dark Side, everything that is now dear to me, they hid from me just so I wouldn't become the person I'm meant to be: A Sith.

But my parents, my past and my love for them is now behind me. I have more important things to do than reflect on my corrupt past. I have to train. Train to slaughter the Jedi like Grandfather did to cleanse the galaxy of these brainwashed freaks. This is my destiny.

Right now, I'm, of course, training in my personal training room with my newly built crossguard lightsaber. The Kyber Crystal is cracked, so this design happened to be the only way to balance out the unstable energy. As I swing my lightsaber, getting a feel of my new lightsaber's movement, Supreme Leader's 2nd in command, General Hux, opens the door. I did not know it was him until after I swung my lightsaber towards him. I stopped at the last second, the blade sizzling his neck a bit. He steps back, covers his burnt neck and scoffs. "Reckless."

"Says the one who never knocked." I snarl back. "What is the meaning of you being here Hux?" I ask, sheathing my saber. He rolls his eyes. "I have a title Ren, but anyways. The Supreme Leader ordered me to tell you that you have a new mission in store, and that is to raid Dandoran." He tells me, turning his back to me. I cross my arms. "Sounds good, but for what reason?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "You must know everything, don't you?" He mocks, turning back around to me. "There's two reasons Ren. One happens to be for the Supreme Leader, but the _other_ isn't." He murmurs, walking out, grabbing the doorknob. "Supreme Leader will discuss it with you through your holo-communicator when you and some troopers fly there, so you better be moving." He sneers, slamming the door behind him.

 _A mission not for the Supreme Leader?_ I ask myself, snatching my mask from a nightstand, slipping it on, clipping my lightsaber to my belt before walking out, heading to the shipyard. Soon, I find myself walking into my personal transport ship with a dozen Stormtroopers with me while 120 more board other transport ships. The engine soon purrs to life, soon lifting us up into the air and blasting out of Starkiller Base. We all stay silent while the ship goes through space in hyperspeed, soon reaching Dandoran's system. I grab the hilt of my lightsaber, waiting for our ship to land. In the distance, I hear the TIE Fighters firing lasers as we enter the atmosphere, setting a destructive scene for me. The ship soon lands. The hatch door opens, revealing smugglers pointing their blasters at us. I ignite my lightsaber, accidently slicing a part of one of my Stormtrooper's leg. The others march out, firing their blasters while I chop off the head of the now useless Stormtrooper before marching out, blocking and sending back blaster bolts to the smugglers with ease.

As the smugglers fall one by one, my holo-communicator buzzes. It was the Supreme Leader. I quickly answer him, seeing his old, frail body standing. I bow my head. "Supreme Leader. We arrived at Dandoran." I say as the battle wages behind me. He nods. "I'm well aware of the Kylo Ren. I have two missions for you to complete on Dandoran. Kylo Ren. Near where you have landed, there's a village where both missions will be taken place at. A holocron lies in the leader's home. Steal this holocron and bring it to me. The other mission...I believe you'll know when you feel the power of the Dark Side radiating through it." He tells me vaguely. That's when he logs off. I raise my eyebrow, confused at my master's message. At that moment, I sense something moving right to me. I spin around, catching a blaster bolt in mid-air. The smuggler, instantly shocked, begins to run. I step to the side, let the bolt go, pick up the smuggler with the Force and send him through my lightsaber. Warm, crimson blood splats onto my cloak and mask from the smuggler. I sheathe my lightsaber, thus dropping the smuggler onto the bloody ground before walking towards the village, which is in eye's sight. The Stormtroopers that remain walk behind me as we climb the grassy, and now bloody hill to the top. With a point of my finger, the Stormtroopers dash to the defenseless village while I walk casually to the village. I unsheathe my lightsaber when I reach the bottom of the hill. By this time, the village is pretty much doused in blood. The crimson blood is splattered in pools and scattered drops on the ground and brick houses. As I reach the village, one of my Stormtrooper walks to me. "Sir! We've killed all the villagers outside! Shall we raid the houses?" He asks. I slowly turn to him and shake my head. "Bring the village elder to me. I'll deal with the other villagers from there." I command him. He bows in response. "Yes sir." He shouts, running to a small hill with a large house on the peak. Before long, an old man with a long, white, scraggly beard, in the Stormtrooper's grasp, is pushed down the hill. Nonchalantly, I walk to the elder, unsheathe my lightsaber and point it to his forehead. "Elder. You know what I came here for."

"Yes...Our sacred holocron." He sputters in fear. "You'll never get your dark hands on it. It's safely locked away far from here." He snarls. I sheathe my lightsaber. "If you desire to play this game, we will." I tell him, opening the palm of my hands, exerting the Dark Side of the Force into his brain, attempting and very quickly successfully finding the Holocron's location. As I predicted, the elder was lying. Frightened, he looks up at me, his eyes tearing up. "Please don't take it. It's sacred to this planet. If you do, the whole planet will retaliate. It's best for both of us." He pleads. I smirk under my mask. "You're so right."

With those words said, I unsheathe my lightsaber, cutting off the elder's head, blood splattering everywhere. I step back, sheathe my lightsaber and turn to my Stormtroopers. I open my mouth to order to raid the houses, but a huge chill creeps down my spine. After a second, I realize what this chill's purpose was.

It was the sign. The sign Supreme Leader spoke of. Knowing this, I turn 180 degrees, finding myself looking upon a house. I turn back around. "Raid the other houses. I'll take the one behind me." I order them. I then turn around, unsheathe my lightsaber and march into the house, kicking the wooden door down. The door shatters into pieces, one piece rocketing into a young man's head, instantly killing him. A woman then screams. I snap my head towards the young woman before marching to her.

That's when I hear a baby begin to cry. I point my lightsaber's tip to the woman, ordering her to kneel. She does. "What...what do you want from me! I'll do anything if you spare me!" She wails. "Your child. Give your child to me." I order her. She begins to shake. Gaining some courage, she begins to scream, screaming that she'll never give her child up. "Useless." I shout, unsheathing my lightsaber, slicing her head off with a quick swipe of my lightsaber. The baby cries louder. I sheathe my lightsaber and walk into their nursery, soon finding myself staring at a 2 month old female youngling. The youngling, eyes closed from crying, soon opens them and locks eyes with me. She, to my surprise, stops crying. She then coos, reaching for me. I, under my mask, smile before scooping her up into my arms.

"Sir!" The Stormtrooper shouts from behind. "The villagers have been killed! We've also recovered the Holocron." He informs me. I nod. "Call for my personal ship, then return to Starkiller Base with the Holocron." I order. He nods before running out of the blood-coated house. With him gone, I stare back down to the youngling. I brush a strand of midnight black hair from her face, causing her to coo at me again. I smile under my mask, set her against my chest and exhale a breath. "If this is Supreme Leader's wish, I'll take care of her." I whisper to myself, staring back down. "Our little Keisa."


	2. At the Bar

(Kylo Ren's View)

(Keisa's 4 Months Old)

(Outside Starkiller Base's Bar)

Finally. Keisa's _finally_ asleep after _3 straight hours_ of crying. I haven't slept in 2 days cause of this annoyance, repeating at dusk and around midnight, so thanks to Keisa's slumber; I finally finished all my duties on Starkiller Base that the Supreme Leader, Supreme Leader Snoke to be exact, desired of me as his worthy apprentice. Now, even though I probably should power sleep for a couple of hours, I decide to take a trip to the bar provided in Starkiller Base. I'm not a particular fan of bars, but I believe it's time for a change. I'm stressed. I need some alcohol to drink the stress away. However, I'm only limiting myself to 3 of the least alcoholic beverages here. I have a child to take care of. There is _no_ absolute way I'm going to be dribbling drunk. I know I'll feel Supreme Leader Snoke's wrath; it happened before when I tested positive to being tipsy. Not a good memory.

With a sleeping Keisa cradled in my right arm, I walk into restaurant sized bar. All the Stormtroopers, Admirals and Generals turn their heads to me. Most of them keep their eyes locked onto my mask, but the smarter ones, mostly the Admirals and Generals turn back around, resuming what they were doing before. A minute afterwards, the Stormtroopers do the same. With everyone finally taking their unwanted attention away from me, I walk up to the bartender, slap some Imperial coins onto the counter. "The least alcoholic beverage you have."

"Sir? Are you sure 'bout that?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "You never desired the _least_ amount of alcohol in a drink…ever!" He says. I lower my head slightly. "You heard _exactly_ what I desire." I snarl. He nods. "I understand. Right away." He sputters out quickly, scooping up an alcohol flask, pouring a dark brown drink inside. He slides the Imperial coins into his hand while I take the drink and begin to walk to the exit. "Sir!" The bartender shouts out, catching everyone's attention once more. I stop, turn around and march back to the bartender, whose eyes, at every step, widens in fright. "What is the meaning of this?"

"S-Sir…You understand the rules…don't you? No drink of any kind can be taken out of this bar's perimeters. Not even for you." He sputters, stepping back to the back part of the bar. I lift my hand, beginning to Force Choke him. I twist my hand slightly, snapping the bartender's neck in two. He crumbles to the ground. Everyone in the bar immediately turns their heads away. I march to a seat, not desiring to kill any other individuals here. I'm not afraid to do so, I'm just too tired. With my dark drink on the counter, I slip off my mask, set it on the counter before sipping the dark drink. The bitterness erupts in my tastebud, causing me to nearly spit it out. I swallow the drink, gently set it back on the counter and scoff. "Cheap junk. I knew I should have rest-." I begin to say "rested", but an admiral soon towers over me, standing in attention.

"Sir! May I have-!" He shouts, but I silence him with igniting my lightsaber. He stiffens in fear while I rise to my feet, my sunken eyes piercing into his soul. Pointing the flickering tip of my lightsaber to his throat, I begin to speak. "I haven't slept in _two_ days Admiral. If you or _anyone_ here wakes her up," I scowl. "I _will_ end you. Now, what's your word?"

"N-Never mind." He mumbles, scurrying away from me. I scoff, sheahe my lightsaber, sit back down and lean back on the cushioned booth. I turn my head to Keisa, who's still in deep sleep with a strand of midnight black hair over her eye. I smile, brushing the strand of hair away from her face. That's when another figure towers over me. This time, it was a Stormtrooper. I narrow my eyes. "What now. Do you want to hold her or something pathetic like that NR-3319?" I snarl. She nods. "If that's alright with you sir." She mumbles nervously. I lower my eyes to Keisa, and then return my attention to NR-3319. "You're nervous."

"Well sure sir. I don't want to-!" She murmurs loudly, but that's when I feel Keisa stir in my arms. NR-3319 and I lower our heads to her, seeing Keisa's face scrunching up.

Keisa begins to cry.

My anger instantly peaks. I ignite my lightsaber, piercing NR-3319 in her chest. When I pull my saber out of her chest, she crumbles to the ground. A wave of strength ripples through my body. I sheathe my lightsaber and stomp out of the bar, making my way to Keisa's nursery. When I reach to the nursery's door, Keisa stops wailing. I, surprised and extremely relieved, lower my head to Keisa, who's staring her brown eyes up to me. Then she does something that melts my stone-cold heart.

Keisa smiles.


	3. Broken Crib

(Starkiller Base)

(Kylo Ren's View)

(Keisa's 15 Months Old)

Keisa. I never thought she'd be such a hassle, but also such an important part of my life. She's such a "Daddy's girl" to me, and even better, she always cries when she sees Hux. She's okay with nursery droids, but she always lights up when she sees me, unless she's having a hissy fit, but I love my girl, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now, I am walking back from a terrible meeting with Snoke, who's furious at me for being a sweet father to Keisa. Will I change that? Absolutely not. Keisa and I have an unbreakable bond, and I do not want to change that. As I walk from Snoke's chambers, I find Keisa's nursery's door wide open. Nervousness rising extremely quickly, I burst into the nursery, finding her crib's fence broken.

"Oh no. No no no no no…" I whisper quickly to myself, running out of the room. I frantically look both ways, not finding any sign of Keisa. I soon close my eyes, trying to connect to Keisa's Force. A hint of it soon comes from the left. I bolt to the left, using Keisa's Force that radiates off of her as a guide to find her. Before long, I find Keisa walking after a BB droid around, squealing "Dwoid!" over and over again. I scoop Keisa into my arms when she comes near me and turn her to me so our eyes lock. "No Keisa! Bad Keisa!" I shout. Keisa's excited eyes soon tear up. She begins to cry loudly, which increases my anger. I place Keisa on my shoulder and march to her nursery as she cries even louder, arms and legs flailing about. When I do reach her nursery, I place her on the Sith symbol rug and make my way to the broken fence, finding a screw popped loose. I begin to fix the fence, but Keisa's crying worsens. I grunt and turn to Keisa, who's facing me, her eyes partly open. I sigh, shake my head and lift her into my arms. Keisa buries her head into my shirt, her crying now muffled. I stroke my hand on her midnight black hair. "Keisa…It's okay. Daddy just got scared. Daddy loves you Keisa. Just don't scare Daddy again." I whisper before kissing her on the forehead. Keisa begins to suck on her thumb, trying to calm herself down while I bounce her in my arms. I smile and sit her down on the rug before going back to the broken crib fence. I quickly find the screw and begin to screw it back in with the Force when Keisa tugs on my pant leg. I lower my head to her and smile. "What Keisa?"

"Dada…Pway?" She inflects her voice as she points to her toy piano. I chuckle. "No no Keisa. That's your toy, not mine. You go and play." I tell her before finishing screwing on the screw. Keisa tugs my pant leg harder. "What." I say a bit firmer, a bit annoyed now. "Pway! Dada Pway!" She whines. I shake my head. "With what? Those are all your toys Keisa." I reply back, kneeling to her so our eyes are level. Keisa points to her favorite doll, who she calls Dolly, her Captain Phasma doll that we made for her. A genuine smile creeps up my face. "Oh Keisa. What am I going to DO with you?!" I laugh, lifting her from the ground into the air. Keisa laughs out loud. I keep her in one arm, walk over to Dolly and pick her up. I wiggle Dolly in front of Keisa's face, which makes her giggle. A yawn soon comes. I smile again, walk to the rocking chair that sits in the corner of her room and sit down. Keisa cradles Dolly in her arm like I am doing to her. I smile and open my mouth to speak, but I hear Hux roar out my name from outside Keisa's room. Keisa, knowing that Hux, who she refers to as "Meanie," is coming, begins to cry like she always does when she knows that she's going to be near Hux. I stand to my feet, place Keisa against my chest and walk to the door. At that moment, Hux kicks the door open, the door whamming onto the wall, which causes Keisa to cry even louder.

"Hux! What is the meaning of this?! I almost settled Keisa down for sleep and then _you_ come along! You know you're a nuisance, right?!" I boom. Hux attempts, in sheer rage, to grab Keisa out of my grasp, but I Force Push out of the room. His head slams onto the wall, but does not get knocked out. He struggles to his feet. "Why do…I want Keisa?" He wheezes out. I nod without a word. He smirks. "Supreme Leader desires for one of us to kill her."

"You cannot fool me Hux. I literally just came from Supreme Leader's chambers, he told me that even though I'm a sweetheart to her that she's growing stronger in the Dark Side of the Force." I tell him, lifting him up into the air and begin to Force Choke him. Keisa, scared from all this commotion, cries even louder. I wince, but continue to Force Choke Hux. Before long, Hux barely wheezes out a "never mind." I chuck him out of the nursery and Force close the door. Keisa, still crying, buries her head into my shirt once more. "Shh…" I whisper, rocking side to side. "Shh…Daddy got Meanie out. Meanie won't bother us."

"…Meanie goan?" She asks. I chuckle. "Yes Keisa, Meanie's gone. Now I think you need to get some well-deserved sleep. You played lots today, didn't you?" I ask in a whisper, kissing her forehead. Keisa doesn't answer, but turns her head to the crib, waiting to be placed inside. I lay her down; give Keisa her Dolly, shake the crib's fence to make sure it's secure, lean down and kiss her forehead again. "Sweet dreams little one. Love you." I whisper. Keisa places her thumb into her mouth again, but smiles, kicking her legs a bit in excitement before saying something I never heard before. "Wove vu too."

 _Love you too_.


	4. Resilient Keisa

(Keisa's 6)

(Starkiller Base)

(Kylo Ren's View)

Keisa. What an adorable little heart warmer she happens to be to me. Her sweet smiles and her love towards me my cold stone heart into molten rock. I mean, I understand that she's supposed to be only an apprentice to me, so basically a slave to the First Order, but unfortunately to Snoke, but fortunately to me and Keisa, that's not going to happen anytime soon. Keisa and I have a parental-child bond that I don't desire to break. Snoke really isn't pleased, but I believe he knows that I'm not going to change my view on my daughter. He appears to have stopped ordering me to change my ways. Guess he learned to endure it.

Right now, I'm relaxing in my bed. I just went through a nonstop, six hour training round in Starkiller Base's training room, so I'm sore. As I lay under my pure white sheets, I hear Keisa's excited footsteps running to the door. "Keisa. Not now." I say when Keisa opens the door. Keisa stomps her foot. "Yes now Daddy! I need help with lightsaber training!" She whines, a hint of pain in her voice. I turn my back to her. "Keisa. Not now. That's an order. Leave your father be." I snarl. Keisa, resilient as usual, climbs onto my bed, beginning to shake me. I clench my jaw, my annoyance quickly rising. Within one minute, I, not taking the annoyance any longer, grab her arm. Keisa screams in pain while I feet her skin somewhat raw. I sit up, turn to her, uncovering a low-impact bolt wound by the Marksman-H combat remote (a ball blaster system basically) on her wrist. I glance up at Keisa's upper torso to see her shirt singeing from the low-impact blaster bolt's hits, three of them to be exact. Her hip also bleeds with one hit. I spring up to a sitting position. "Keisa! Were you still training after all of those injuries?!" I shout, grabbing her shoulders. She nods happily. "M-Hm! Of course Daddy!" She squeals. "I wanna be like you! Super strong and everything! I have to train hard to do that!" She squeals, seemingly not hurt by those moderate injuries. I sigh. "Keisa. I'm proud that you desire to be like me, but you cannot train with wounds like this."

"Yes I can Daddy! You come back from training with all kinds of cuts and bruises! I can do that too!" She squeals. I shake my head. "But Keisa, you're not me. You know that. Now, go to the medical droid. He'll bandage you up." I tell her, lying back down. Keisa shakes her head, crossing her arms. "No. I still need to train more. I still have 3 more hours to go Daddy!" She tells me. I groan, sit up and hop out of bed. I walk to Keisa and grab her by her wound. She screams in pain, trying to tug her way out. I kneel down, turn her head and glare at her. Keisa's excitable eyes instantly turn into fright. "Keisa." I snarl firmly. "Listen. You will _not_ training anymore today. Supreme Leader desires only three hours for you. You've accomplished that. Now, go to the medical droid. Father's orders."

"Daddy…I _wanna_ train more!" She booms, stomping her foot. My eyes instantly snap open, flames igniting inside. I grab her by the Force, lifting her up to the ceiling while I stand up to my feet. She flails her arms and legs around wildly, screaming for me to let go. I release my Force grasp on her, which sends her plummeting to the metal floor. She screams out in pain, clutching her hip's wound. With her crying, I lift her onto my shoulder with her wailing for me to release her. My anger continues to rise while I march to the medical station. When I reach the medical station, I drop Keisa onto the ground before marching out. Before I turn to leave, I speak. "Keisa. You better listen to Father's orders from now on." I snarl, leaving her wailing for me. I ignore her plea, making my way back to my personal bedroom. When I turn to the left, out of sight of the medical room, a huge crash of something breaks the air. I dash back to the medical room, finding the medical droid shattered into shards of metal, sparks flying from its broken circuitry. Keisa soon steps out of the shattered wall, notices me and steps back in fright. I stomp to her with Keisa stepping back until she hits the wall. I tower over her, my eyes piercing pure anger to her. "Keisa. Why did you break the droid?"

"I-I wanna train Daddy! I told you that already!" She whines, stomping her foot. I sigh in annoyance. "And I already told you "no." Keisa, please listen to me. I'm concerned of those wounds of yours. They could worsen if you train longer, so please do this for Daddy." I whisper, kneeling to her. Keisa turns her head away. "O-Okay Daddy, but I'm only doing it for you!" She squeals. I smile and pull her in for a hug. She, after her moment of shock, giggles out of delight. "Thank you Keisa." I whisper near her ear, a genuine smile creeping up my face. She embraces me back. "You're welcome Daddy. Anything for the best Daddy in the galaxy. And Daddy…one more thing."

"What is it?" I ask, gently pushing Keisa off of me. She grins. "After I'm better, let's race! I've been on the treadmill a lot lately!" She squeals, hopping up and down. I, with a large sigh, nod. "Alright fine, but you understand I'm a bit sore, right?" I ask. She nods. "That'll be better for my chances to win Daddy! You better not be sore when we race!"

"I don't think my soreness will magically disappear, but you know you cannot beat me." I tell her, grinning evilly. She grins back. "Oh we'll see Daddy! Prepare to lose!"


	5. Keisa's Force Vision

(Midnight)

(Keisa's 7)

(Keisa's View)

Daddy already tucked me in. I should be asleep by now, but I'm not. I'm exhausted from my two hour long training sessions, two of them to be exact, but I'm still awake, _wide_ awake, and I don't know why. It's starting to freak me out to be honest, especially since I usually fall asleep in an hour _max_. It's been three hours now. I'm tempted to ask Daddy if I can sleep with him, but he'll be upset and disappointed. I want Daddy to be proud of me.

While I toss and turn in my twin sized bed, clutching my stuffed R6 droid toy tight (I'm a _huge_ fan of any type of Astro Droids by the way; they're so cute), my eyes begin to sink. I smile, knowing my body is finally preparing to go to sleep. Bringing my stuffed R6 droid to my chest, I squirm to get comfortable, breathe out a relaxed sigh and soon fall asleep with a genuine smile on my face.

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

"Keisa!" Daddy voices booms. I moan, too exhausted to even turn my body towards him. Daddy booms my name once more, this time with pure rage radiating through his voice. I shake my head. "Not now..." I moan, turning my head to Daddy's side before opening my eyes to a red light.

Daddy's lightsaber.

When I realized this, my instincts take over. With a fear-filled scream, I Force Push Daddy's lightsaber from his grasp, leaping onto the top of my bed. Daddy, with the Force, returns it into his hand and with the most menacing, rage filled glare I've ever received from…anyone really. Daddy points his flickering lightsaber to my throat as I stand on the very edge of my bed, my toes gripping onto the red sheets like fingers to a lightsaber hilt. The sparks begin to singe my throat a bit. I, on the other hand, happened to be too frightened to feel the burning sensation of those sparks. Daddy, his menacing glare still as bad, scowls. "You've failed me Keisa."

"Huh?" I gasp, my body beginning to shake in fear. Daddy, without a word, without an answer, lifts me off the bed with the Force and brings two of his fingers closer together. My throat begins to close on itself. I grab my throat, hoping to the Force that I could breathe again. Daddy shakes his head. "Pathetic child, not being able to free yourself." He snarls, lifting me higher. I scream, shaking my head, tears falling from my face. "No! I'm not pathetic! I'll never be! Let me go!" I scream with all the strength I could. Daddy closes my throat even further. "No child. You _are_ pathetic. You've failed the last lesson I taught you miserably. You're back-talking me as well. This is the last straw Keisa. You've failed me for the _last time_." He snarls. I clench my jaw. "No!"

"Yes Keisa. Think about it." He hums, seemingly amused by my suffering.

"I refuse Daddy!" I scream back, releasing my right hand from my closing throat. With my palm now open, I Force Push him onto the wall, his grasp on me breaking. I plummet onto my bed, bounce off and hit the floor. I scramble to my feet, summon my training saber to my hand, but Daddy, with a flick of his fingers, sends my training saber to his side. I clench my jaw and fists when he, with his lightsabers still unsheathed, walks to me. When he finally towers over me, he shakes his head as tears fall down my face. "You pathetic child, scared of your own father's wrath." He snarls. I shake my head. "I'm not scared of you Daddy."

"Then why-?"

"I don't like what you're about to do to me. Your _actions_ scare me...just a bit. I'm braver than I look." I snarl out. Daddy, to my surprise, sheathes his lightsaber, clips it to his side and with a frown, turns around. "Keisa. Remember this." He tells me. "There is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence." He says. "And that's because you can carve a monster out of innocence, and that's what your destiny will be. Your destiny is to become a monster." He says before Daddy's figure fades away. I lower my head, pondering what just happened when Daddy's familiar feeling hands slam onto my shoulders. I snap my head up to see Daddy's eyes worryingly staring into my fear-filled ones. I immediately, seeing that this is the real Daddy, embrace him. He instantly pushes me off, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Keisa! What happened?!"

"You…tried to kill me…" I mumble. Daddy's eyes widen. He, to my surprise, begins to chuckle. "You're growing up too fast. Keisa, don't you realize? You just had your first Force Vision!" He shouts happily, seeming proud. I shake my head. "No Daddy! I didn't like it! You tried to kill me! Why would I be happy 'bout that?" I scream. Daddy chuckles again. "The Dark Side tried to scare you, trying to make you believe that I was really doing that. You resisted it. That's why I'm pleased. You're becoming stronger." He tells me. I crack a faint smile. "Thanks, but I'm still concerned. You said something that's still haunting me. You said that I'm being carved into a monster."

"Keisa." Daddy sighs. "Don't worry 'bout it. You're too young to ponder on those things. For now, hop back into your bed and catch some sleep. You need it." He tells me, standing up. I shake my head. "No. I'm too scared. Can…I sleep with you?" I ask, walking to him. He, after thinking about it, sighs. "Even though I shouldn't…you can. Let's go."

"Okay!" I squeal, taking Daddy's large, warm hand before dashing off with him to his room. I hop into his king sized bed, covering myself in the white sheets. Daddy soon enters the bed. I turn around and scoot over to Daddy, letting his body warmth warm my cold body, also causing me to relax. Daddy closes his eyes, soon falling asleep. I close my eyes, but before I fall asleep, words from my Force Vision echoes in my mind.

 _Your destiny is to become a monster._


	6. RJ and Mighty

(Keisa's 9)

(Keisa's View)

(Her Personal Training Room)

I just don't understand. Understand why I cannot have two _real_ lightsabers. I've been training ever since I was 4 in the lightsaber style _Jar'Kai_ , a lightsaber style that involve two lightsabers with much praise from Daddy (mostly), and some from Supreme Leader Snoke himself. I've proven myself, but Daddy continuously informs me that: "Keisa, you're too young for such a dangerous weapon. Training sabers are still perfect for you." It's extremely annoying and I'm about to lose my temper. So what do I do when I nearly lose my temper? Well…I train.

Right now, I'm inside my personal training room, which includes: A weight system, treadmill, a rock climbing wall, a meditation area, three Marksman-H combat remotes and a training saber-resistant training bag to practice my lightsaber style on. In my personal training room, I soon begin to practice my lightsaber techniques on the training bag. This is my favorite and most effective training to do and to relieve stress. Grabbing my training lightsabers, I begin training, swinging my lightsaber against the training bag, jumping off of it before kicking it, flipping over it before attacking, all that jazz. When I begin to bore of this, which takes an hour, I begin to turn around to go to the treadmill, but the Force kicks in, telling me that another training saber is coming down towards my head. I summon my training sabers, which I had put down, into my hands, blocking Daddy's training saber, custom-designed to look like his real, cross guard lightsaber. Daddy swings for my hip, but I jump into the air, kicking him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. I chuck my training saber to him, but he, with the Force, sends it back. I arch my back, barely dodging the training saber, the heat of the plasma radiating onto my face when it flies directly above my face. I grab the training saber with the Force, jumping to Daddy. He blocks my kick with his training saber, causing my shoes to singe a bit (training sabers happen to be _much_ less powerful than real lightsabers; the only injuries they can do to a person are bruises and deep cuts.) I leap off the training saber, soon blocking Daddy's downwards attack. With both of my training sabers blocking it, I open the palm of my hand with only my index finger and thumb clutching onto it and blast a Force Push to Daddy. He stumbles back, letting me chuck my training saber onto his chest. He trips over his feet, falling hard onto his back. I summon my saber and try to pierce him, but he rolls out of the way, Force pushing me onto the wall. My head slams onto the metal wall, a fierce, pure pain rippling through my head. I crumble to the ground, struggling to stand. Daddy picks me up with the Force, but I Force Push him away, causing his grip on me to dissipate. I crumble back onto the ground, but this time, manage to stand on my feet. Daddy soon charges at me. I copy, blocking his training saber with mine. I soon, locked in a strength battle, begin to bend back due to Daddy's immense strength. The training sabers nearly touch my throat.

That's when my hands begin to heat up.

Crackling soon comes.

Force Lightning.

Not being able to control it, the Force Lightning blasts onto Daddy's training saber, causing it to short out. Daddy drops the broken training saber while I struggle to control the Force Lightning. "Keisa! Aim it to me!" He shouts. I shake my head. "No! I don't want you-!" I begin to shout that he could get hurt, but he insists. I blast the Force Lightning towards him. Daddy blocks it with the Force until the Force Lightning dissipates. Daddy smiles while I wheeze for air. He walks to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Nicely done. That was a good spar." He tells me. "And you also harnessed Force Lightning, even though you cannot control it yet. Don't worry, I bet the Supreme Leader can train you to control it." He reassures me while I catch my breath. I smile. "O-Okay. But, why did you spar with me anyways?" I ask. He smiles, turning to the door. "I tested you to see if you were worthy for a gift."

"A lightsaber?!"

"No."

"AW COME ON!" I yell. Daddy chuckles. "I know, I know. I think you'll be happy with both gifts." He tries to reassure me, but I scoff. "Yeah right." I snarl. Daddy, at that time, opens the door, waving in two Astro droids. I gasp, squeal and scurry to the droids. One is a green/white R6 droid while the other is a black/white/red BB droid. The R6 droid rolls to me, tipping from side to side in excitement. _Hi! I'm R6-J3! It's so nice to meet you!_

 _And I'm BB-90._ The BB droid says. _It's an honor Miss Keisa._ He says, bowing his head. I giggle. "Well RJ the R6 droid and Mighty the BB droid, it's nice to meet you too!" I squeal. Both RJ and Mighty turn to each other. I giggle. "Yeah! Those are your nicknames! I always wanted Astro droids for myself! You guys _deserve_ nicknames!"

 _Thanks!_ RJ squeals, turning to Mighty. Mighty shakes his head. _You're way too excitable RJ. But yes Miss Keisa. Thank you. I personally like it._ He mumbles, a bit embarrassed. I nod. "Yep! We're going to be awesome together! But first, you need a tour of Starkiller Base! So, what are we waiting for? Let's move it!"


	7. Out of Control

(Keisa's 10)

(Keisa's View)

(Starkiller Base)

"RJ! Mighty! For that last time, stop fighting!" I shout to my astro droids as Father, my droids and I walk to Snoke's Chambers, as they slam their metal bodies against each other. RJ turns to me, rolling backwards. _Mighty started it!_ RJ whines. I groan. "It doesn't matter who started it you guys! Just _stop_!" I growl. RJ turns his head away. _Piece of junk_.

 _I heard that._ Mighty snaps back. RJ ignores Mighty, which is good since I'm about to lose my temper. However, it's not just from them. Father has been much more forceful lately whenever I'm training. I try my best, but he's still not satisfied. I bet it's Snoke who's forcing him to be a jackass to me. I swear I'm going to lose my cool in Snoke's chambers. Well, there's only one way to find out right?

As RJ, Mighty, Father and I enter Snoke's Chambers, Snoke appears in his holographic form, his head slightly up and his eyes narrowed, giving me the most menacing glance. Both Father and I kneel, lifting our heads to him. RJ and Mighty roll to both of my sides. Snoke stands to his feet. "Keisa…I sense much anger inside you. You bond to the Dark Side is significantly growing. Well done."

"Thank you Supreme Leader." I calmly say, my anger rising. Snoke, feeling my anger rising, raises an eyebrow. He begins to grin. "And it's towards me, isn't it?" He sneers. I scoff. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that Supreme Leader?" I scowl at him. Father glares me, mouthing "Don't do this", but my anger rises too quickly. I ignore him while Snoke narrows his eyes. "You desire to kill me, you pathetic, helpless SCUM!" He booms, sending me skyrocketing onto the ceiling, my new, _real_ lightsabers unclipping from my belt. I scream in pain when my head slams onto the ceiling. I soon plummet towards the ground, but I slow my descent with the Force and also summon my lightsabers back onto my belt. When I land on my feet, Snoke slowly lifts me, closing the Force around my neck. I wheeze for air. Snoke soon speaks, his crackling voice sending chills down my spine. "Now listen child. If you haven't already figured out, you're a weakling still, especially to me. You better learn to respect my orders."

"I respect your orders…Supreme Leader…but I'll _never_ …respect _you_." I scowl. Supreme Leader's eyes snap open, flames seemingly igniting in his eyes, along with Force Lightning. He chucks me onto the back wall, my head slamming once again onto the wall. I crumble to the ground.

This is when something feels really _off_ about me. My body begins to cool. My muscles seem to grow and tighten with a tingling feeling coursing through my veins. My vision soon blurs…and then turns to black.

 **(Kylo Ren's View)**

"Galaxy…" I whisper as Keisa slowly stands to her feet. I stand to my feet before quickly glancing at Snoke, whose eyes are filled with shock. Keisa clenches her fists. When she does this, a mysterious wind begins to pick up. The newly created wind circles around Keisa, her clothes flapping vigorously along with the wind. Snoke, not wanting to be a part of this, logs off of his hologram, causing the room to become pitch black. That's when Keisa unsheathes her lightsabers, turning to me. With the Force's help, I use a night-vision sort of power, causing myself to see Keisa, her eyes glaring at me. When I do, I realize something that I should have realized the moment this happened.

Keisa's eyes are now a shade of red.

Keisa has lost control.

Keisa, right when I realize this, leaps to me. I unsheathe my lightsaber, blocking her attack. Keisa keeps up the pressure, swinging her lightsaber skillfully towards me. I, even with all this happening, keep my cool, easily blocking her attacks. While this battle keeps on going, Keisa soon begins to slow down, very slightly, but she's slowing down. I open the palm of my hand, using the Force to short her lightsaber. The blade flickers out. Keisa tosses her lightsabers to the ground and thrusts out her hand, shooting Force Lightning towards me. I jump in the air, land behind her and pin her arms back. "Keisa! Listen to me! Snoke's gone! He cannot attack you anymore!"

"It's not just him!" Keisa roars, squirming to break free. I shake my head. "And I know you're furious at me too, but Keisa! Please listen! I understand your anger. I really do. And I shouldn't be saying this. Snoke's going to get at me for this for certain, but I'm sorry. I have been a bitch towards you, but that's what Sith's are to their apprentices! But you know what; we're going to be the exceptions! Trust me! Now, calm-" I begin to scream for her to calm down, but Keisa, at that moment, stops squirming. Her body slumps down a bit. I let her arms go, letting her crumble to the ground. I kneel to her and turn her over, seeing her breath as if she's sleeping. I sigh. "Well that was certainly a fight." I whisper, about to pick her up, but Keisa's eyes shoot open. She snaps up before lifting her head to me. "What…happened?"

"You lost control Keisa. Your anger caused your powers to skyrocket, but at the cost of your conscience. You tried to kill me." I say, pulling her up to her feet. Keisa turns away. "I should have realized that. But Father…do you mean that we're going to be the exception?"

"Of course."

"Do...Do you promise that Father…?"

"Yes. I promise."


	8. Keisa's Test

(Keisa's View)

(Three Months Later)

(Starkiller Base's Docks)

Training is getting harder. _Way_ harder than I would ever think it could ever since I unlocked my inner rage. I mean, I've been progressing into harder and harder tests by Snoke, which I've been passing, but _this_ test I'm about to do…I don't know if I can.

I have to battle Snoke himself. Father said that Snoke _promised_ that he wouldn't kill me, but I don't trust those words. I'll never trust Snoke. He's too unpredictable, especially to Father and me. He could be pleased with our missions' success one second, and then zapping us with Force Lightning the next (Well, that's when we're in his grand ship. That only happened once.) So I'm pretty unsure of my success in this test.

Right now, Father, RJ, Mighty and I board his personal ship so we can travel to Snoke's grand ship. Father, with a stone cold face, boards first, followed by me, then my droids. Father makes his way to the cockpit while I sit in the living area's couch. RJ and Mighty roll to my side. RJ soon beeps. _Keisa! Where are we going?_ He asks. I scoff. "I rather not speak of it." I snarl at him. RJ lowers his head to Mighty. _Where are we going?_ He asks Mighty. Mighty shakes his head. _I don't know RJ. Let's just not worry about it. Miss Keisa's not very pleased about it and if you keep asking, her temper will get out of hand._

"Mighty's right RJ. I rather not speak of it. Besides, you're not going to like it either, but you'll find out soon enough." I say, crossing my arms as Father flies out of Starkiller Base's dock. RJ whines, but soon rolls off to Father as he walks out, quickly asking where we're heading. Father tells RJ the answer. RJ turns his head 180 degrees, looking at me while I look away from him. He rolls up to me. _Now I see why you're angry…Sorry._ He beeps somberly. I nod to him without a word out of my mouth. RJ, not knowing when to stop, asks why we're going there. My eyes snap open. I snap my head to him; stand to my feet, narrowing my eyes. "RJ…do you want to be deactivated? I'm not afraid to do it." I snarl. RJ jolts back a bit. _N-No…_

"Well then you better zip that mouth of yours RJ. Do I look like I'm pleased with going to Snoke's ship?" I scowl. RJ turns to Mighty. _Don't look at me!_ Mighty beeps. RJ beeps out a sigh before somberly rolling off. A relieved sigh exits my mouth. "Thank the galaxy. I nearly lost my temper there." I whisper. Father soon sits by my side, but doesn't speak. With a sigh, I turn my head to him. "Father?"

"Hm?"

"Do you _really_ think Snoke _won't_ kill me if I fail?" I ask. Father doesn't answer, but instead walks back into the cockpit. I scoff. "Yep. Snoke's going to kill me." I sigh, standing to my feet when Father lands the ship in Snoke's ship's docks. I, without a word, stand to my feet, clutching my lightsabers' hilts tight. The hatch door soon opens. Father, RJ, Mighty and I soon walk out with Father leading us to Snoke's Throne Room. My clutch on my lightsabers' hilts tighten when we enter the elevator. Father doesn't speak a word while we ride up to the Throne Room. I, too, keep quiet.

The elevator door soon opens, revealing a large, red room with Snoke on his throne with red-dressed guards surrounding the edges. Father takes a couple steps before kneeling. Snoke smirks when he sees me. He soon stands on his frail legs. "Ah, my apprentices…You've arrived at last."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get to the fight already. I'm not here to be taught." I snarl, unsheathing my lightsabers. Snoke's smirk grows when he steps down from his throne, unsheathing both of his lightsabers. With a nervous inhale, I charge at Snoke. Snoke easily picks me up with the Force, sending me onto the back wall. I flip off the wall, land on my feet before shaking my throbbing head. Snoke soon charges at me with record speed, surprising for an old bag of bones like him. I flip over him, swinging my lightsaber to his back when I land on my feet. He, without looking, blocks before kicking me in the chest. I stumble back right when Snoke aims to slice my neck in two. I regain focus, blasting his one lightsaber out of his grasp. The lightsaber clatters onto the ground behind him, giving me a chance to try to stab Snoke in the chest. Snoke, with the Force, stops my attempt by freezing me in place. With my body not moving, I stare in fear at Snoke when he lifts his lightsaber high, planning to slice me from above. However, right when he begins to thrust his lightsaber towards my head, I, with the Force, summon his lightsaber into my hand, not without slicing his hip when I do. He winces in pain, and thanks to that pain, I am freed from his grip. I kick him on his hip wound and attempt to kill him by slicing him in a diagonal direction while I slightly leap into the air, but Snoke blasts me onto his throne with the Force. I topple from his throne and crumble to the ground. I manage to stand to my feet, but at that time, Snoke is already airborne, his trajectory straight towards me. He summons his other lightsaber from the ground into his hand as he flies towards me. I jump up, hop off his back and land on my feet. Snoke leaps off his throne, lands on his feet and to my surprise, laughs hysterically, sitting back on his throne. "Well done Keisa. You manage to injure me. Quite impressive, even though I didn't put all my strength for this fight." He cackles. His smile soon turns into a frown. "Now leave me. I have business to take care of."

With his words, I sheathe my lightsabers and walk to the elevator with Father and my astro droids. Father, when the door closes, punches me gently on the shoulder. "Well done Keisa."

"Thank you Father…" I sigh. "But I hate that he took it easy on me. I understand why though. I'm not skilled enough, but _still_." I sigh again. Father chuckles. "You'll battle him with your full strength one day Keisa. But enough about Snoke. Do you want to fight _me_?"

"Wait, really?!" I squeal. Father chuckles again. "Well of course! Like Snoke said, you managed to injure him. I believe we could have a good sparring. You up for it?"

"Of course! But Father."

"Yes?"

"Prepare to lose!"


	9. Fighting in the Snow

(Keisa's View)

(One Hour Later)

(Starkiller Base; Forest)

"You ready Keisa?" Father asks, unsheathing his cross-guard lightsaber. I grin, unsheathing both of mine. "Yep. I'm always ready for a good fight. Hope you bring it." I sneer, lifting my lightsabers in front of my face. Father brings up his to his face before I charge towards him. Father widens his stance, prepared to block my oncoming attack. I, to his surprise, zap out Force Lightning while I run onto the snow, creating a cloud of warm steam. Now that Father is unable to see me, I jump in the air. When I reach my peak, I blast the steam away from him, revealing his spot. Father glances around for a second, soon realizing that I'm plummeting towards him. I land on my feet right when he begins to turn around. I, before Father could react, slice a deep gash on his chest. He howls in pain, stumbles back, letting me kick him on the wound. He howls again, falling onto the cold snow. The crimson blood runs onto his black cloak. I point both of my lightsabers to his throat. Father smiles. "Nice shot. However…"

CRACK

A tree's trunk cracks. I lift my head to see a huge tree plummeting towards me. I leap backwards, dodging the tree. Father scrambles to his feet, not seeming to be affected by his gash. Father, slumped down a bit, lifts the tree into the air before breaking the tree into chunks. He chucks these chunks of bark towards me. I quickly slice these chunks in two. Before I could realize, a sharp pain comes onto my hip. I scream in pain, lifting my head to Father only to be Force Pushed onto a tree. I scream again, plummeting onto the injury-free hip. I scramble to my feet, ignoring my pain (as best I can) before charging at Father, who's running to me. We both attack with our lightsabers, soon having a strength match. With Father's immense strength, he begins to tip me backwards. The hip wound worsens with every second. However, I soon point three fingers to Father with both hands, zapping him slightly with Force Lightning. He, to my surprise, is unfazed from the new burns on his hands and increases his push on my lightsabers.

That's when a risky idea pops into my mind.

I drop my lightsabers and grab Father's hilt, not without being injured by his lightsaber as it drops. With my grip on Father's lightsaber, I, with the Force's assistance, cause the lightsaber to short out. Father kicks me in the chest, causing me to stumble back. He chucks his lightsaber to the side and grabs me by the arm. I slug Father on his chest wound, causing him to shout in pain, releasing his grip on me. I summon my lightsabers into my hand, walk to Father, who's clutching his chest wound and thrust my lightsaber down to his heart, but stopping at the last possible second. "I win." I hum, sheathing my lightsabers, helping Father up. Father winces when I pull him up, but soon smiles. "For once in your life. Well done."

"Thanks…but I know you didn't really fight with all your strength." I whisper. Father shakes his head with a smile. "Well of course not. I can't kill you, but I will injure you. Is that enough?" He asks, taking my hand. I nod. "I suppose." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his arm. Father smiles, kisses my forehead and brushes a strand of black hair away from my face. "Good. Now, I think it's time for us to be tended to our wounds." He says as we walk in pain to the large entrance of Starkiller Base.

Before long, Father and I sit on different beds, being tended to our wounds by medical droids. Father and I keep quiet, not knowing what to say. Father then leans down to the floor. I raise an eyebrow. "Father. That'll worsen your wound." I say as my medical droid sews my hip injury. Father, when he leans up, turns to me, holding a wrapped box.

A present.

I gasp. I look into Father's eyes as I take the gift from his hands. I shred the wrapping paper and open the box to see three sets of clothes. The clothes happen to be a gray, long shirt with the ends cut up and a black "X" of fabric around the top. A brown belt and gray pants are also inside, but the most incredible thing that's in the box happens to be two, kyber crystal shoulder armor pads. I lift my head to Father, who winks. "You're welcome."

"How…How do you get those kyber crystal shoulder armor?" I squeal. Father chuckles. "It's synthetic. It took quite a while to shape those. Actually, I'm making another pair right now." He says. The medical droid soon finishes their treatment and lets us go. Father takes my hand. "And Keisa. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the best daughter I could dream of."


	10. The Mask

(Keisa's 11)

(Keisa's View)

(Starkiller Base)

I thought training was hard a year ago. I thought it wouldn't get any harder than that, but boy was I wrong. Snoke ordered me to train against his royal guards, which their weapons are able to block real lightsaber attacks. Snoke also told me not to kill them due to the fact that these guards, eight of them to be exact, happen to be the only ones he has. During the training, I faced five of them at once, forcing my Force senses to the absolute limit. I'm not talking about the "loss of control" one, but my regular Force senses that help me sense oncoming attacks. When I trained with them, it took for minutes for the guards to slice my skin multiple times. The reason, I believe, that the guards managed to injure me is because I couldn't kill them. If I could, they'd be dead meat and I'd have no injuries. Snoke happened to be somewhat impressed with my ability to sense the oncoming attacks, but he happened to be more disappointed at how vulnerable I was during the training rounds. The previous round happened to be my 5th round, so right now, I'm vigorously training in my training room, trying to up increase my speed of my arms so I can block more attacks by the guards. Father, on the other hand, seems nervous about all my training. He keeps on telling me that "You'll wear yourself out and you won't be able to keep up with the guards in your worn out state."

As I train in my training room, I hear Father's footsteps coming towards the door. I sheathe my lightsabers and turn to him when he opens the door. I clip my lightsabers to my belt and sigh. "Does Snoke want me to train again?" I scoff. Father shakes his head. "No. He's not contacted me. I want to show you something." He tells me, taking a step back. I raise my eyebrow. "Show me something?" I ask him, confused at his words. Father takes my hand. "Yes. Let's go to my room. The item happens to be in there today." He tells me, walking me out of the training room. Father and I soon stand in front of his door. At that moment, a chill ripples through my body. Father tells me to open the door. I do so, finding a burned mask on his bed. I run to the mask, staring at its properties. "Is that…Vader's?" I ask, turning to Father. He nods. "Yes. It is. He's my Grandfather as well."

"Really?! That means I'm his great granddaughter!" I squeal, turning back to the mask. Father walks to my side, grabs my hand and gently places my hand on the mask. That's when my something immensely hot, just as hot as my lightsabers, erupts all over my skin. I scream and trip onto my back, the heat getting worse. I scream out, tears falling down my face. When I open my eyes, all I can see is brown rocks forming a hill. I try to climb up the hill, but that's when my legs erupts in the most unbearable pain I've ever felt. I scream again until Father's room's ceiling is the next thing I see. I snap up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Father, to my surprise, is smiling. "Well that was dramatic."

"Hey!" I shout, offended. I scramble to my feet. "I was burning alive! It hurt like no other!" I scream. Father's eyes widen. "You…No…Darth Vader…You…You experienced his pain! His burning alive Keisa!" He shouts happily. I raise an eyebrow. "He was burned _that_ badly? Huh, guess that's why he had that suit." I say, turning my back to Father. I begin to walk out of his room. Father grabs my arm. "Why are you leaving?"

"Why? I'm not getting near that mask. It's torturous." I snarl, walking out of his room, heading back to my training room. However, when I reach my own room, I find Mighty rolling up to me. _Miss Keisa! There you are!_ He says. I cross my arms. "What do you need?" I ask. _Miss Keisa! Snoke has contacted me. He wants you to go back to his ship to train._ He informs me. I scoff. "Well that's just lovely. Right after I had that Force Vision. What impeccable timing." I snarl. Mighty tips his head to the side. _What?_

"It's nothing. Let's get Father and RJ and head to Snoke's ship." I scowl, marching off to Father's room. Mighty rolls into my room, calling for RJ. I soon find Father, tell him the news before walking back to my room. RJ and Mighty soon exit my room and before I knew it, head into Father's transport. "Well…here we go again."


	11. The Truth Revealed

(Keisa's 13)

(Keisa's View)

(Starkiller Base; Her Bed)

I'm sleepless again, and I don't know why. I'm covered up in my warm blankets and my head is on a cold spot on my pillow. I'm tired, but my body refuses to fall asleep. I know I cannot fall asleep at the condition I am in, so I soon decide to take a walk through Starkiller Base's halls.

Rising out of my bed, I walk to my closet and take out my black, fuzzy robe with red First Order symbols spotted all over it to keep my warm body, well, warm. When I wrap the robe's rope around my waist, I hear one of my droids activating. I groan and turn around to see RJ shaking his head. _Keisa? You're still awake?_ He asks, rolling slowly to me. I nod, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah RJ. I can't seem to fall asleep." I yawn, adjusting the robe. "So I thought I'd take a walk. RJ, grab my lightsabers from my nightstand will you?" I ask. RJ stalls. _Why? Everyone's asleep._ He says, but I shake my head. "You know Father's surprise attacks RJ. And besides, I feel safer that way, so _please_ fetch them for me." I groan, walking to the door. RJ fetches my lightsabers, rolls to me before handing them to me with his metal arms. I clip them to the robe's belt, walk to the cold hallways and gently close my door. With a quick look at RJ, we begin to walk through the hallways. Before long, RJ looks at me. _Keisa?_

"Yes?"

 _Why is Snoke mean to you and Ren? I don't see why he should be._ He whispers. I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "Well RJ…Being a Sith means that you're ruthless to everyone, even the one you care about. Snoke's a _true_ Sith Lord, so that's why." I explain with a stone cold face. RJ looks away for a second, but soon looks at me once more as we turn to the right. _Then why are YOU not ruthless to everyone? You wanna be a true Sith right?_ He asks. I shake my head slightly. "It's not simple to be mean. Many people regret some of their mean decisions and cannot let them go. Even though I rarely regret my actions towards the lousy Stormtroopers, I still regret some decisions towards Father. I'm still learning to let go of my regret."

 _Oh. Well I hope it goes well!_ He squeals. I smile. "Thanks bud. So, how are you and Mighty? I haven't talked to either of you in a while. Training is taking too much time these days." I ask, patting RJ's head. _Oh! Mighty's MUCH nicer to me than he used to be! Guess I'm not "annoying" anymore. That's what I used to be to him, according to him._ RJ beeps happily. I giggle. "Well that's good RJ! I really don't enjoy breaking you two guys up. It's annoying. But enough-." I begin to say "enough of that", but that's when I hear a baby cry. I stretch out my arm to RJ.

 _Keisa? What now?_ He asks. I shush him, soon hearing the crying again. I turn to the sound, soon finding that I'm outside Father's meditation room. I slowly walk to the door, creaking it open. RJ rolls up to me. _Are you hearing something with the Force? Cause I don't hear a thing_. He whispers. I nod, tip-toeing into the room. I flick on the light, finding the room the exact same as the last time I went in here, but I also notice Father's mask on his meditation mat. When my eyes lock on it, the baby cry grows louder. I turn to RJ. "Stay outside. I think I know what's going to happen."

 _What? What's going to happen?!_

"Another Force Vision. Just stay outside." I whisper, walking to the mask. RJ, after a bit of hesitation, rolls outside and closes the door behind him. I slowly kneel to the mask and after a bit of stalling, touch the mask.

BOOM!

An explosion booms behind me. I snap my head around, finding myself in a village, Stormtroopers blasting down villagers. I scramble to my feet, looking around all the carnage that the First Order is making. When I look in awe at the flaming buildings, I notice Father walking towards me. He then walks through me, heading into a house. I quickly follow him into the house. Father, at that time, talks to a fear-struck, young woman, telling her something I never thought he would.

"Give me your child." He says. The mother denies his command, in which she's slain by Father. I, suspecting something, run into the nursery before Father could. That's when I find a crying, black haired, female baby, crying the same way that I heard in Father's meditation room. Father passes through me once more, lifting the baby into his arms. The baby instantly calms herself and begins to coo at him. Father whispers something that I cannot catch, but what I _do_ catch is something I never thought he'd say in this moment.

 _Our little_ _ **Keisa**_ _._

"No…That _monster_!" I scowl quietly, closing my eyes. When I open them, I find myself back in the meditation room. I clench my fists, tears falling down my face. I shake my head and scream out in anger, slamming the door open before dashing out of the room, heading straight towards Father's room. RJ rolls after me. When I reach Father's, or should I say _Kylo Ren's_ room, I kick the door open, scaring Kylo Ren awake. "Keisa? What's the meaning of this?!" He booms out, tossing his sheets off of his tall frame. "What's the meaning of this? Well, remember that Holocron that you stole from Dandoran?"

"Yes…"

"That wasn't the only thing you took from Dandoran that day was it?" I snarl. Father, stunned at my words, only stares at me. He, after a minute of this, shakes his head. "No. Let me guess, you saw it in your dreams?"

"No. A Force Vision." I scowl, lifting my head slightly, tears falling down my face. "But why…Why would you kill my true parents, burn the village down and take me?!" I scream. "You were an innocent child." He replies. "No, you took me for a purpose…what was it." I snarl, unclipping my lightsaber into my hand. Father doesn't answer; he only stares at me, dumbfound. With my anger boiling to the max, I scream, tears flying off my face. "TELL ME!"

"…Snoke saw your potential. He thought you could bring permanent peace to the galaxy through you…But that plan no longer matter. He's using you for something else." Father tells me. I exhale a slight, stunned gasp. "So I'm no more than another stolen Holocron, locked up, here, until he has use for me."

"Don't twist my words…"

"He, or you could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't either of you?!" I scream out. Father sighs. "You're my child Keisa. I only wanted to protect you from the truth." He tells me, hopping off his bed. I shake my head. "Well you did well until now Kylo Ren! I cannot believe you!" I scream, turning my back to him. Father sighs "Keisa…I'm sorry."

"Don't "sorry" me Kylo Ren!" I scream again, snapping around, pointing my finger to him. "Sorry won't bring my real parents back! I'm going to bed!" I scream, stomping out of his room. I stomp into my room, jump into my bed and cover myself in my sheets. Before long, even with all my anger, I fall asleep, angry at my own foster father's huge mistake.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THE WHOLE ARGUMENT WITH KEISA AND KYLO REN HAS MOST OF THE WORD FROM A SCENE FROM** _ **THOR**_ **! I DO NOT OWN THOSE LINES ORIGINALLY, SO PLEASE NO COPYRIGHT! HAVE FUN READING THE NEXT CHAPTERS! BYE!**


	12. Forgiveness

(Keisa's View)

(5 Days Later)

(Starkiller Base's Docks)

I'm still not over Father's decision to take me in. I mean, I _am_ grateful for it since I would have probably died from starvation if he didn't, but still…killing my true parents and not telling me for years upon years?! It's just so…cruel. If I knew it a long time ago, I could get over it faster due to the fact on how forgiving I was to him when I was younger, but _no_. Father _had_ to keep my origins a secret. Oh, and what did he say when I _did_ ask where I came from? He told me that "Mommy" died by Republic forces a couple months after she "gave birth to me." And with all this boiling the rage inside of me, I've decided to fly to Yavin 4 to train. I cannot have Father pestering me here, so flying somewhere near, but the same time far away will be effective. Even better, I ordered General Hux to not tell Father where I will be. However, I do have my holo-communicator in case an animal or something breaks Father's personal ship (yeah, that's right. I'm stealing his personal ship.)

As RJ, Mighty and I walk into Father's personal ship with Father's personal pilot, I hear Hux's boots step towards me. I turn around, my face stern. "What now Hux." I snarl, standing right inside the hatch door. Hux emotionlessly stares at me. "Why don't you want Ren to know where you're heading?"

"Because Hux, I'm nearly sick of his lie. I need to cool off somewhere else. It'll be more effective that way." I say, pressing the button to close the hatch door. We stare into each other's infuriated eyes while the hatch door closes. When the door shuts itself with a hiss, I make my way towards the living quarters, where I find RJ and Mighty banging their metal bodies onto each other's. "Guys!" I shout, swinging my feet onto the couch, laying back onto my back with my head on the arm rest. "I'm not currently in a gaming mood, so _please_ stop." I say, turning my head towards them. RJ and Mighty turn their heads towards me, slowly roll apart before rolling to my side. "RJ. I thought Mighty has been treating you nicer lately? Was that a lie?"

 _No, but he just called me a piece of metal shit!_ He screams, banging onto Mighty. Mighty bangs him back. _It's true though! He's too immature! He doesn't know what's right and what's wrong Miss Keisa!_ Mighty snaps back. I groan. "Look, I'll discuss this later with both of you, okay? I'm just still stressed about Father's lie. That's why we're heading to Yavin 4."

 _You're running away?_ RJ asks. I shake my head. "No RJ, just a new place to train. If Father _really_ wants be back, he'll come in his own boots, and besides, being away from him for a while _does_ help my training…or that's what I think at least." I say, sitting up with a smile while Father's personal ship lands in the dense forests of Yavin 4. I swing my feet off the couch before walking out of the personal ship into the bright, greenish-yellow forest where the dark brown trees seem to reach up to the bright, blue sky. A gentle wind runs through my midnight black hair, causing me to smile. I rarely feel wind since I'm cooped up in Starkiller Base's interior, so this new change makes me feel oddly warm and pretty damn happy.

RJ, Mighty and I soon begin trekking through the forest, trying to find a good set of trees to train upon. After a good 10 minutes, I stumble upon a set of 4 trees, all different heights and full of sturdy branches. Now _this_ is the spot. Clipping off my kyber crystal shoulder armor, I place them in between RJ and Mighty before Force Jumping onto one of the higher branches, and now with my lightsabers unsheathed, I begin to train with no worry in the world.

 **(3 HOURS LATER)**

 **(KYLO REN'S VIEW)**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I boom to General Hux, shoving him onto a control board. He winces in pain as the thin, hard knobs poke his back, but he smiles. "Why would I tell you? You know we hate each other. It's a no brainer that I wouldn't tell you." He cackles. I narrow my eyes, my body shaking with absolute rage and a bit of pure fear. I unclip my lightsaber from my belt, unsheathe it and point it to his eye. "Hux."

"Ren."

"You better tell me where Keisa is, or you're finished." I threaten him truthfully. Hux, unfazed by my lightsaber, laughs. "Me? Finished? By _you_? Don't make me laugh Ren. You'll know what Supreme Leader would-!" He laughs, but with my anger at full capacity, I let go of his neck and swiftly raise my lightsaber, beginning to slice it down towards him. He hollers out, rolling off the control board and onto the ground. I catch myself before my lightsaber could slice the control board, snap around to Hux, who's pathetically shaking in pure fear, which radiates off his eyes. I can also feel his fear through the Force. I smirk. "You're pathetic. Scared of a mere lightsaber."

"Mere?!" He shouts, scrambling to his feet. "That thing can cut through virtually ANYTHING!" He shouts out. I nod. "I understand that Hux. I've been training with one for almost all my life, but that doesn't matter Hux. Now tell me, where-is-my daughter." I snarl. Hux sighs. "She's on Yavin 4. She stole your personal ship too." He whispers, running his hand through his orange hair. I sheathe my lightsaber, calmly walk to my TIE Silencer, aka my personal TIE Fighter, and board it. With a sigh, I speed off into space, hyperspeeding straight to the Yavin System, where I must face my daughter and hopefully convince her to come back.

 **(KEISA'S VIEW)**

 **(10 MINUTES LATER)**

Father's back. I knew he would come back. He's too fond of me, but…I like it that way. I'm still infuriated at his lie though, so he has to prove himself to me that he'll be the father figure that I always took him for.

As I stand at his personal ship's side, RJ, Mighty and I watch his TIE Silencer land. Father hops out of his TIE while staring into my infuriated eyes. When his boots hit the dirt, he slowly walks to me, cautious. I take a step towards him. Father places his hands onto my shoulder. I shove them off. "Father, I don't want to be bickered right at this moment, okay?"

"I know Keisa. I'm not here to bicker you, and I'm not here to apologize. I'm here to ask you why you ran away." He whispers. I smirk. "Ran away? I never _ran away_ Father!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Why would I run away from you besides the fact that I'm still infuriated about the fact that you slaughtered my biological parents?" I say. "I wouldn't! Father, part of why I came here is for training and the other part is to see if you were the father figure I always took you for! And the only way I can see that is to see if you would come back..."

"So you're forgiving me?" He asks, taking my hands. I, to his surprise, embrace him, laying my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me. "Yes...I am."


	13. A Meeting Gone Wrong

(Keisa's 13)

(Kylo Ren's View)

(Snoke's Throne Room)

I don't understand. Understand why Keisa's so angry at me lately. I've been treating her all the same, but she's not satisfied with my love for her. We've been bickering about the Sith's reputation to hate everyone, even their masters, but I still cannot become a monster to her. She's too precious to me. It now seems that Keisa's turning towards Snoke's wisdom instead of my kindness. I cannot take it any longer, so that's why I requested a meeting with Snoke in his Throne Room. I do not care if I'm hurt. I do not care if I die today. Keisa will not become a slave to Snoke, and she'll realize that with either me getting hurt or slain.

Right now, Keisa and I kneel to the Supreme Leader, waiting for his word for us to speak. When it comes, I stand to my feet. "Supreme Leader. I must discuss a problem with you." I say, taking a step towards him. Snoke places his fingers on his chin, twists his head a bit and raises his eyes. "A problem…"

"Yes. It's about Keisa." I tell him, my anger beginning to rise. Snoke, sensing my anger, narrows his eyes. "And what about her, my worthy apprentice?" He asks, standing to his feet. I narrow my eyes, glaring at him. "She's turning away from me." I snarl. Snoke chuckles. "And you're _surprised_ at this?" He cackles, sitting back down. Snoke gives his attention to Keisa. "Now child. Is this the truth? Are you "turning away" from Kylo Ren?"

"No. We've just been debating things. That's the extent of it Supreme Leader. He's overreacting." She whispers. Snoke snaps his attention back to me, his eyes ignited with pure rage. "Overreaction?! Kylo Ren, this is pathetic! You, the son of darkness _overreacting_ to mere arguments from this _child_!? Her arguments mean nothing! She is nothing!" He booms out, standing to his feet. Instantly enraged, I unsheathe my lightsaber. "You're wrong. She's not "nothing." She's not a nuisance. She's someone. She-is-my-DAUGHTER!" I yell, leaping towards Snoke. Snoke lifts his finger, stopping me. He flicks his finger to the side, sending me flying onto the wall. I crumble to the floor, struggling to stand up from the impact. When I _do_ manage to stand on my feet, my body erupts in pain, my cloak singeing from Snoke's Force Lightning. I shout in pain, clenching my fists and jaw, trying to endure the pain. I jerkily lift my head to Snoke, who's glaring at me. He soon stops the Force Lightning, picks me up with the Force, pulling me to him. "Kylo Ren…Even though I'm not going to kill you…you _will_ have a consequence…You're daughter, as you call her, will soon disappear from your life."

"NO!" Keisa screams, leaping to her feet before unsheathing her lightsabers. Snoke turns his head to her. He soon frowns, clearly disappointed at Keisa's loyalty to me. He releases me from his Force Grip and slowly walks back to his throne. "Guards. Take the child away. I have _business_ to take care of." He whispers, summoning his own two lightsabers into his hands. I clutch my lightsaber's hilt tight. With a quick spin, I roar out a battle cry, dashing to him. Snoke takes a couple steps to me, effortlessly blocking my side attack. Snoke swiftly strikes my lightsabers while I, in my best effort, try to keep up. While all this is happening, Keisa has been defending herself from the guard's weapons. However, when I kick Snoke in the chest, I hear Keisa scream for me. I snap my head around, seeing her arms pinned back, being dragged away by the two remaining guards. Forgetting Snoke, I dash to the guards, but am pulled in by Snoke from his powerful Force Pull. I elbow him in the chest, causing him to stumble back before getting a good gash on his chest with my lightsaber. He howls in pain, but manages to grab my lightsaber, short it out, chuck it to the side and grabs my neck. He, even with his frail arms, lifts me off my feet with one arm and with the other arm, he points out two bony fingers, aiming them to my forehead. "Now since your child's going to be long, long ways away, it's time for you to forget all of what happened today…" He hums, touching my forehead. My eyes snap open, the images of all that happened flashing in reverse in a red tint and before I knew it, everything turns black.


	14. Zavier the Nautolan

(? Location)

(Keisa's View)

(One Hour Later)

Light begins to seep through my eyes as I wake up from some chemical that Snoke's guards forcefully injected into me when they took me away from Father. I groan when I open my droopy eyes to see something dark green above me. I couldn't decipher what happened to be above me. My vision was fuzzy. I squint my eyes, focusing my fuzzy vision to whatever was above me. That "whatever" happened to be a person, a male Nautolan in a darker green armor set (chest armor, knee armor and shoulder armor.) My instincts take over. I thrust my hand out, Force Pushing the Nautolan across the grassy field. He tumbles across the field, but soon flips to his feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouts from the halfway mark of the small field. "WHAT DO YA THINK?! YOU SCARED ME!" I shout back, flipping onto my feet. I, with a quick, hard shake of my head, begin to stomp to the Nautolan. The Nautolan pulls out a DL-44 blaster, aiming it right towards my head. I unsheathe both of my lightsabers right when his finger pulls the trigger. I block the blaster bolt, sending the bolt back to the Nautolan's feet. He jumps back, snapping his now nervous-filled face to me. I stop in front of him, my eyes piercing all its rage into his eyes. I point the tip of one of my lightsabers to his throat, soon tilting it up, thus his neck tips up. "Who are you kid?"

"Name's Zavier!" He shouts out angrily. I smirk, thrilled at his hatred and my power over him. "Profession?" I ask, taking a step towards him, making him step back. "Former Guard of the Hutt Clan!" He shouts again. I raise an eyebrow. " _Former_?" I ask. He quickly nods. "Y-Yeah. My boss banished me…I ran away." He scoffs. I, for the first time in this conversation, smile. I take a step back and sheathe my lightsabers. "Well that's just perfect! You're just like me then." I say, turning around with a cute wink. That's when my smile turns into a somber frown. "Just like me…" I whisper. Zavier walks to my side, his eyebrows raised. "You too? Where are you from?" He asks, curious at my banishment. I smirk, turning my head to him. "And why should I tell you? Is it because you told me?" I cackle. He narrows his eyes. "You FORCED me too!"

"I didn't _force_ you Zavier. You told me because you were fearful of what I could have done to you." I sneer back, turning my full body to him. "So, the Hutt Clan huh? Why guards those stinky blobs of fat? Did you get paid well or somethin'?" I ask. He nods. "Actually yes. I just got mad at my rival and killed him, so they banished me. I knew that they wouldn't find me here on Dandoran."

"Wait…Dandoran? _This_ is Dandoran?!" I shout, grabbing his shoulder armor. He scoffs, shoving my hands off his shoulder. "Yeah. So what?" He snarls back. "You always wanted to be here or somethin'?" He asks. I lower my head. "I was born here, until Father killed my parents and took me into the First Order." I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. Zavier, after my words, pushes me away, pulling the trigger of his DL-44 blaster when he swings the mussel to my heart. I open the palm of my hand, stopping the bolt in mid-air. I step to the side and release the bolt. "Don't shoot me Zavier. I'm not who you think I am."

"Why not?! You're part of the First Order! The enslavers of the galaxy!" He shouts. I shake my head. "And do you think I _wanted_ to be part of that!? I was adopted by one of their commanders! I didn't _have_ a choice! If I was still here on Dandoran, I probably would be the same way that you are with the First Order!" I scream, unsheathing my lightsabers. Zavier looks down in a diagonal direction, and with a sigh, places his DL-44 blaster back into its holster. "You do have a point kid, but…who the hell _are_ you?!"

"Who the hell am I?" I chuckle. "What does it look like by the lightsabers? I'm a Sith!" I say, pointing one of my lightsaber's tips to his throat. Zavier narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "Thanks Captain Obvious. No, I want your name." He snarls. I roll my eyes. "Okay fine! It's Keisa! Happy now?!" I scream out. Zavier steps back at the sheer volume of my scream, but soon smiles. "That's a pretty name."

"Don't try to flatter me. It won't work." I scowl, turning my back to him. He chuckles at my comment. "I'm not trying to Keisa. I'm just saying it's pretty. But Keisa, I need to ask you a question. Do you mind living with me in my secret hideout?" He asks, extending his hand. I lower my head to look at his hand, stare back at him before, to his disappointment, shaking my head. "No. I'm not living with someone I just met. Isn't that kind of…creepy?"

"Well you _do_ have a point. Hey, since I'm living in a cave, why not we make another _near_ mine. You can definitely do that with those lightsabers of yours. I also can buy you a bed and some food. I'm pretty popular in this place, if I do say so myself." He brags, placing his hands on his hips. I smile. "Alright. I'll take you on that, but no sneaking into my hideout. But…I just now thought 'bout something. Have you seen a black/red and white BB droid and a green/brown R6 droid 'round here?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah. I found them. They've been waiting for you."

"Wait, you TOOK them?!" I scream, unsheathing my lightsabers. He steps back. "Woah Keisa. I just took them in for the time being. They're sure annoying when they fight each other, so I am more than willing to give them back."

"Good. They're my companions…so you ready to head to the caves?" I ask. He nods. "Ready as I'll ever be Keisa."


	15. The Great Lie

(His Room)

(One Hour Later)

(Kylo Ren's View)

Light begins to seep through my eyes, breaking the darkness from whatever knocked me out. I open my droopy eyes and glance around, finding myself lying on my white bed in my personal room. I groan, rub my eyes and try to sit up, but my exhausted body is too, well, exhausted to do so on its own, so I push myself up with my hands, wincing at the soreness of my back. "What the galaxy happened…?" I whisper, turning my head to the door only to find Hux leaning on the door. "Well you're finally up." He sneers. "You were out like a light after the Supreme Leader punished you."

"…Punished me? What did I do?" I ask, confused and too dazed to think about what I could have potentially done to Snoke. Hux grins, unclips his hologram from his belt. "Why not let Supreme Leader tell you the story?" He sneers again, chucking his holo-communicator to me. I clumsily catch the holo-communicator into my hands. Hux smirks and with a proud, quick exhale of a breath, walks out of my room. I scoff. "What an asshole." I snarl before contacting Snoke. Snoke, to my surprise, immediately answers my call. "Ah…You've awoken my apprentice." He says. "I heard you fell into unconsciousness. General Hux told me. Do you know what happened?"

"No Supreme Leader. Do you?" I ask under my breath, still exhausted. He cracks a smile. "Well sure I do. See my apprentice; Keisa happened to be in the throne room, ranting to me about you and your mistreatment of her. Apparently you were beating her for appreciating me more." He hums, leaning back on his throne. My mouth gapes a bit. "I would never…"

"Oh my apprentice, it gets worse for you. You, hearing from Hux about Keisa's meeting with me, rushed to my throne room to apologize to Keisa, but she, in pure rage from all you've done to her, attacked you. You defended yourself easily, but she managed to kick you in the head during your fight. She then screamed that she had enough of you and bolted out of the throne room. Soon after, you blacked out." He tells me. I was speechless. Snoke smirks. "You surprised?" He cackles. I shake my head. "Why…?"

"You're a terrible father my apprentice. That's why she left us." He firmly states. My eyes snap open at his words. "Left us?! Supreme Leader, where is she?!" I boom, my energy rising. He frowns. "You don't deserve to know, even if I did know. Farewell." He scowls, logging off. I shout for him to wait, but he logs off too quickly. My anger begins to rise at extreme speed. I clench my hand on the holo-communicator with enough strength to crush it. I chuck the shards of metal onto the wall with a roar of anger, tears streaming down my face.

She's gone. Keisa's gone. The only person I dearly care for is gone. I don't understand why I would beat her. I never done that when she was younger, so why now? Not able to wrap my head around my actions, I decide to take a walk. However, when I open the door, I find Hux glaring at me. With my jaw clenched, kick him in the nuts before chucking him onto the wall with the Force. I stomp off into the hallway. Hux shouts for me to return, but I ignore him, taking a sharp right. Hux doesn't give up and charges right towards me. I turn around, slugging him on the right cheek when he's arm's length away. Blood spurts from his mouth. Now crumbled on the ground, I walk to him. "What do you want."

"Ren…I came to tell you that Keisa left something in her room for you." He coughs, blood coming up. I scoff and stomp to Keisa's door and kick it open. I take a step in, my boot stepping on something. I lower my head to see a brown, leather binder lying on the red carpet. Upon seeing this, my eyes snap open.

My lost scrapbook. The scrapbook of Keisa's pictures and her pieces of art.

"She found it…" I whisper, leaning over, picking the light scrapbook from the floor, feeling the oddly soothing leather fabric. I place the scrapbook on my chest, clutching it hard before walking back to my room. I shut the white door quietly; lock it before sitting on the edge of my bed. I, with a tear strolling down my face, open the scrapbook up. The first thing I see is a photo of Keisa reaching to the camera in a yellow onesie when she was 6 months old. She had the purest smile of happiness on her face. I shake my head and flip the page. The next photo is Keisa smiling when she was 4, holding her R6 stuffed toy in her arms. I flip the page again, then again, then again, my body shaking as I observe the photos, but one thing seems to make my heart skip a beat.

In the scrapbook is a drawn picture that depicts Keisa and me, as stick figures, holding hands in a sunny, flower-filled field with the words "I LOVE MY DADDY" scribbled above the stick figures. I place my hands over my mouth, tears falling faster down my face. I slam the scrapbook shut, place it behind me, lean my body down and begin to sob. Sob like I never done before.

Keisa's gone, and it's all my fault.


	16. RJ Goes Missing (Kind Of)

(Forest)

(Keisa's View)

(3 Dandoran Days Later (or 1 Starkiller Base Day))

I never thought training in a place that's not Yavin 4 or Starkiller Base could be so effective. It used to seem that if the training place wasn't Yavin 4 or at home, I'd be unfocused, but now, here on my home planet, I've been training 7 days a week, hours on end with my stamina increasing tremendously with each passing day. I never thought this could happen.

However, right now, I happen to not be training, but instead I am meditating on the forest floor with the gentle wind brushing through my midnight black hair. Kneeling on a piece of thick cloth with my eyes closed, I meditate. Meditate on the Force's decision for these past three days with Zavier and without Father at my side. My meditation soon drifts off into the new feelings with Zavier. Zavier happens to be such a sweetheart. He's so kind, so gentle and understanding, probably because he's dealing with the separation of his only friends: the other guards that, well, guard the Hutts, like I'm dealing with being separated by Father, the only person in the galaxy that I admire and respect deeply. Zavier is also an incredible marksman with his blaster, able to shoot a thin target, like a tree branch with a flick of his wrist from the holster. He and I will make an unstoppable team if we gang up together. On the other hand, he seems overconfident in his abilities and is somewhat of a bragger. He cannot stop talking about his reputation and salary when he was a guard. I mean, with the incredible skills with the blaster, I shouldn't blame him, but the bragging _is_ starting to get old, so yeah, I'm blaming him.

As I meditate on the forest floor, I hear Zavier's voice hollering for me. I scoff. "Zavier! I'm trying to meditate _without_ distractions!" I shout back, my eyes still closed. Zavier scoffs back. "Well maybe you would like to know that RJ's missing!" He yells back. My eyes snap open at his words. I leap to my feet, turning around with a swift spin. "What?! He's _missing_?!" I shout out, running to Zavier. Zavier grins, crossing his arms. "That's what I said right?" He sneers. I frown. "Shut up. Where did you last see him?"  
"In my hideout."

"Did you check _my_ hideout too?" I ask. He nods. "Mighty doesn't know where RJ is either." He informs me with a shaky voice. I sigh, running my hand through my bangs. "Well this is great. Just what I need!" I scowl, running my hand through my bangs again. "A easily-scared droid all on his own in this wilderness." I snarl, picking up the meditation cloth. I turn to Zavier. "I'm heading back to my hideout."

"You're not going to look for RJ?!" Zavier shouts out. I roll my eyes. "Let me finish. I'm going to drop off this cloth, get Mighty and meet you back here. We'll all look for RJ from this spot. Sound like a plan?" I ask, placing the cloth on my shoulder. He nods. "Yeah." He whispers, seemingly worried about something, looking down to the forest floor. I, noticing this, cross my arms. "What you worried 'bout Zavier." I ask with suspicion in my voice. Zavier snaps his head up. "What? Worried?"

"Zavier. What are you worried 'bout? You're going to tell me. I'm not leaving this spot 'til you tell me. I can hear you're worried 'bout something. It's in your voice." I tell him. Zavier, stunned, stares at me with shocked eyes. He, after hesitation, sighs. "Well, there's been rumors from the merchants 'round here that a huge Tuk'ata from Morriban lives here now. I'm just worried that he could have taken RJ."

"Really?!"

"Wait, you're excited 'bout the Tuk'ata?" He asks, shocked. I nod. "Well sure! Another great target to slaughter! Do your merchant friends have any idea where the Tuk'ata's lair would be?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No clue. I already tried to uncover as much info as I could about this Tuk'ata." He informs me, walking to my side. "So you heading to your hideout now to get Mighty?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah. Then we're going to see if your hypothesis about RJ and this rumored Tuk'ata is correct! I hope it is!" I squeal before darting off back to my hideout. Zavier shouts for me to wait, chasing after me. I soon bolt into my hideout, a lightsaber carved cave, that has a basic and rather squeaky bed with gray sheets, a metal lockbox and two droid chargers. To our surprise, we find RJ next to Mighty, shaking vigorously. I snap my head to Zavier. Zavier, instead of turning to me to apologize or whatever he'd do, he runs to RJ and kneels to him. "RJ! Why did you leave!"

 _I didn't leave on my own Zavier. A...A Tuk'ata took me. It...It nearly devoured me._ He sputters out. Both Zavier and I gasp. I run to RJ's side. "RJ! I know this sounds insane, but do you remember by any chance where the Tuk'ata's lair is?!" I shout. RJ snaps his head to me. I continue. "I'm not asking you to lead us there. I'm asking for directions." I reassure my droid. He turns to me. _Yes. I do. It's past the nearby river. On that side of the river, there's a cave nearby with bones of animals outside of it. It should be in there._

"Cool. Mighty, you stay here with RJ. And Zavier?"

"Yeah?"

"Grab your blasters." I say with a huge, excited grin "We're going Tuk'ata hunting."


	17. Loneliness

(Hideout)

(Keisa's View)

(3 Weeks after Tuk'ata Hunt; Midnight)

I don't understand. Understand why I've been having visions about past experiences with Father. It's been every night, every single night an old experience with Father comes into my dreams. I'm nearly sick of them, but not because of what the visions depicted. No, those depictions happen to be the best times with him.

I'm sick of the feeling of loneliness. I've been away from home for too long perhaps, but I don't think that's why these images appear at night. Personally, I believe the Dark Side tries to take over. The Dark Side tries to corrupt me, warp my feelings to wreak havoc on my life. I've been resisting the loneliness before the dreams well with the help of Zavier, but these visions have taken that challenge to the next level. That's why I'm sitting on a nearby tree's branch, staring at the night, star filled sky. The gentle flickering of the stars, the suns from different solar systems fill my body with the slightest warmth in this chilly night. The stars remind me of a time with Father when I was younger as we trained on Yavin 4, counting the stars as we lied on the grass after the training rounds. This brings tears to my eyes. I quickly wipe away the oncoming tears, telling myself that it's weak to cry. With the tears not coming anymore, I begin to stare back to the stars, but a tree branch underneath the tree snaps. Instincts take over. I turn around and Force Push whatever broke the tree branch, only to realize that it was Zavier. I would usually lie to him with an apology, but I'm too upset to even lie to him. Zavier rises to his feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He booms, dashing to me. I shake my head. "Does it matter Zavier?! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" I shout back. Zavier scoffs. "No. You didn't, but still you need to calm those instincts. It's getting out of hand." He snarls. I scoff and turn my head back to the stars. Zavier soon asks why I happen to be on the tree branch. I quickly ignore him. Zavier scoffs. "Don't ignore me Keisa. I'm just concerned about you. You've been acting strange for a couple days now." He says, walking to the base of the tree. I scoff again. "I know, and you don't need to know why. It's personal." I snarl. Zavier scowls. "Now everything's personal huh? Well I probably shouldn't be concerned about you."

"That's fine by me! I don't need help from you anyways!" I scream, snapping my head to him. He jumps back a bit, surprised at the sheer power of my voice. Zavier grunts, turning his back to me. "Fine. If you don't need my help, I won't. But if you _ever_ want my help after this, you have to do me a favor."

"And what's that." I grunt, turning my body to him. "You're going to tell me why you're acting so strange lately." He tells me, leaning on the tree trunk. I hesitate. I don't want him to try to kill me if he knows that Kylo Ren, who he has heard before since I talk about him, is my foster father. However, if the Hutts try to kill me, he'd be a useful asset to me. With a sigh, I nod. "Fine. I'll tell you. I've been receiving visions from the Force every night."

"About what?"

"My father. All the good memories that we've had together." I whisper, turning around to let my legs dangle off the tree branch. "It's been tearing me apart…" I say in a cracked voice now, tears welling up in my eyes, on the verge of falling. Zavier raises an eyebrow. " _Good_ memories, and they're _tearing you apart_?"

"Yeah. You heard right Zavier." I snarl, sliding down the tree trunk, landing arms-length in front of him. "All those memories make me miss him. I'm terribly lonely. Even you aren't helping it." I say, turning around. I soon begin to walk down the hill where the tree stands on the peak of. Zavier stalls a bit. He then asks the question of who my father happens to be. I, at first, ignore the question. He soon walks to my front, a couple feet away as I stall in place, head low, on the verge of blowing a fuse. Zavier grabs his blaster. "Who is your father."

"…Kylo Ren."

Zavier flips up his blaster, attempting to fire, but I summon it into my hand before he could pull the trigger. I toss the blaster behind me. Zavier tries to slug me on one of my eyes, but I spin to the right before Force Pushing him across the hill. "DO YOU THINK I _WANTED_ TO BE HIS DAUGHTER!?" I scream, tears flying off my face. "I HAD NO CHOICE ZAVIER! NONE!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM?! HE'S A MURDERER!" He screams back, charging at me. I Force Push him back down the hill. I walk to him while he stands up. "Because. He protected me. He taught me things that no other person in the galaxy knows. He even respects me as a daughter, not a slave. He told me that we are the exceptions in the Sith on the point that Sith's don't love each other. He loves me. I have to and _want_ to return the favor." I tell him with my voice cracking. I grab his throat. "And you're going to help me get back to him."


	18. Betrayal

(Keisa's View)

(6 Weeks Later)

(Midnight; Her Hideout)

I cannot believe it. I actually have a friend now, well, I think we're friends. Zavier and I have grown so close these past couple weeks, training together, talking a lot and just being what I think friends do. I mean, I never had any friends when I was younger due to the immense amount of training and isolation that Father put me through. I didn't mind though, Father is all I need in those days. What's more, Zavier had the courage to tell me his backstory, well, part it at least. Apparently, he used to be a slave to the Hutts, but thanks to a deal with one of the Hutts guards, he rose the ranks. I don't know what that deal was though. He rather not talk about it.

As I lie in my bed, eyes closed, I attempt to fall asleep after my 5 hour training run, but suddenly, I hear a blaster hum to life. I snap my head to the direction to see a male Nautolan with a similar figure as Zavier, in armor, pointing a Deathhammer blaster towards me. I snap up into a sitting position, summoning my lightsabers into my hands, unsheathing them quickly. The Nautolan soon speaks in a much deeper voice than Zavier's, telling me to come with him quietly. I smirk. "You really think _that_ will make me go. You have some mind." I sneer, standing on my bed. The Nautolan fires his blaster, but I deflect the bolt, leap above the Nautolan before, in bare feet, booking it into the nearby forest. The Nautolan, in the corner of my eye, fires more bolts, but I turn to him and easily deflect them. When the Nautolan grows closer, I flip backwards, land behind him and try to strike him with my lightsaber, but the Nautolan propels himself upwards with rocket boots. I, with a Force Jump, grab onto his legs, letting my body weight disrupt his body's center of gravity. The Nautolan tries to fire his blaster to me, but I, with all my muscle strength, chuck him towards the ground. The Nautolan regains his center of gravity, but I plummet onto him, crashing his back onto the forest floor. I chuck my lightsaber away, summon his blaster from his hand and point the blaster to the masked Nautolan. "Bad move Nautolan." I sneer, preparing to pull the trigger, but a sharp pain erupts through my hip. I scream in pain, pulling the trigger in response. However, thanks to the sudden pain, my trajectory happened to be off from his head to his own hip. He howls in pain, pushing me off. I scramble as fast as I can to my feet, clutching my bleeding hip. The Nautolan does the same, tosses the bloody dagger to the ground, lifts his arm and presses a button on his gauntlet. I summon my lightsabers into my hand, but those, for once, doesn't help from the weapon.

A flamethrower.

I scream in pain as the flames engulf my right, bare arm. Before it could burn too badly, I leap into the air, land behind the Nautolan and Force Push him onto a tree. He, on impact, cracks the tree's trunk, causing the tree to fall. As he happens to be crumbled onto the ground, I walk to him, lightsabers unsheathed, lift my lightsaber to pierce his back, but he fires something into my leg. My vision begins to spin. I stumble back, clutching my head with my free hand, but before I knew it, I crumble to the ground with my vision just one color: Black.

 **(TWO HOURS LATER)**

"Uhnnnn…." I groan, waking up from whatever hit me. The red light around makes my head throb and my droopy eyes sting. I cover my eyes with my hands, turning my body onto my side. A deep voice soon comes from behind. "'Bout time you wake up Keisa." The voice says. I groan again. "You better cooperate with me Keisa, or you'll die. And I don't want you dead just yet. I have uses for a pretty girl like you." The deep voice hums. "Now turn around."

"No...Not now…" I moan, not caring on the voice's command. I was too tired, too weak to do anything but moan. The voice, with a firmer voice, tells me to turn around. I hesitate, but soon turn around. The voice soon tells me to open my eyes. I don't. The deep voice booms me to, but I scream back that I won't.

 _Bzzzzzz…_

The red light soon fades as something shuts off. I am soon lifted up and chucked onto the ground, my hip striking the ground first. I scream in pain, snapping open my eyes to see the same Nautolan from before. I scramble to my feet. To my surprise, the Nautolan doesn't do anything dangerous. He, instead, takes off his mask to reveal Zavier with a voice mask around his mouth, explaining his deep voice. Anger fires up in my body. I scream and charge to him with all my speed I could muster up, but he grabs me by my neck, chucking me again back into the red energy cell. He soon traps me in and walks out of the room, ignoring my screaming of him to explain everything. Even though I don't know _why_ he captured me, I _do_ know something.

I've just been betrayed.


	19. Bad News

(Cell)

(Keisa's View)

(15 Minutes Later)

Betrayal. I should have known something like this would happen to me sooner or later. No one can trust a Sith, or no _smart_ person should trust one, but why Zavier? I predict some type of award would be given to him in return for my death. He's such a bragger, so it would be perfect for him. And if not, I'll be surprised. _Very_ surprised.

Right now, I, with all my energy restored, meditate in my red energy cell. Meditation helps my rage to rise, but still be in bay as I meditate on what happened. This helps me in case I need my ultimate release of power, at the cost of losing my train of thought. In other words, the best state of mind for me is on the boiling point of attacking, but having just enough common sense to keep my anger at bay until I need it.

As I meditate, I hear the metal, sliding doors open with a large hiss. I open my eyes in a glare to see a smug Zavier and another guard walking to my cell. Zavier stands behind the guard with my lightsabers on his belt while the guard puts handcuffs around my arms. Zavier, with his voice mask off, speaks. "Never thought you'd be this cooperative." He tells me. I shrug my shoulders. "Guess you never seen this side of me Zavier." I hum back happily, giving him a little wink. Zavier raises an eyebrow in confusion, but I snicker with the guard guiding me to their boss. A stench soon comes to my nose. I scrunch my face while I walk. We soon come to a large room, the stench stronger than ever. Various bounty hunters, all with Mandalorian armor, stand on the back walls, heads all turned to me. In the near center of the large room is what was making the huge stench problem. A Hutt.

"Oh great…" I scowl as I am led to the Hutt. The guard kicks the back of my knees, causing me to kneel down hard onto the dirt floor. I scoff, lifting my head to the Hutt, along with his translator droid. The Hutt grins at me, pleased at my confinement. He turns to his guard at his side and nods. Zavier then steps to the guard, bows and takes a box. The box opens slightly, dropping a 100 credit worth chip.

"Money?! That's why you betrayed me Zavier!?" I scream, snapping my head to him. He nods. "Triple my old pay." He sneers, setting the box down next to him. I scoff. "Guess you're greedier than I thought." I scowl, turning my head back to the Hutt. The Hutt soon speaks. The droid soon speaks after.

 _I am Akel the Hutt. It's not an honor to meet you dear Sith, but I have heard much about you._ The droid translates. I roll my eyes. "I bet you have. Bad things I presume." I sneer happily. "If so, I'm pleased."

 _You can say that. But your deeds and skills are not the only thing I've heard about you from your little friend over there. I've heard from Zavier that you need a ship._ He says. I turn my head to Zavier, shocked at his deed. Zavier, on the other hand, doesn't look back. I shake my head in disappointment and turn my head back to Akel. With a squirm of his body fat, he tells me that he could lend one of his ships, for the right price.

"Sorry fatty. I don't have any credits. I found myself without any." I tell him in a snarl. Akel narrows his eyes. _You don't have any credits. Shame. If you did, you'd be out of here. Guess you're not as powerful as your old friend said_. He firmly mocks me. I smirk. "Power has nothing to do with money, or at least to me. It's all about the mind and muscle. Nothing more. Nothing less."

 _Oh really? Then let us see if that powerful mind and muscle of yours can get you out of here. Guards!_ His droid booms. At that moment, I summon my lightsabers through the handcuffs and into my hands. When that happens, all eight of the guards fire from their position. I, with a good amount of my energy, stop all the bolts in place. I leap into the air as the guards' fire again, also releasing the bolts that I froze. Two of the bolts rocket onto two of the eight guards. But, at that time, the guard that took me here is right beside me on his rocket boots. He stabs me on my wounded hip, causing me to scream and plummet onto the ground. I scream again, clutching my heavily bleeding hip, tears of pain falling down my face. The guard places his boot on my stomach, pointing his blaster at my head. However, Zavier soon pushes him aside. "I'll take care of her."

"Zavier…" I whisper. "You don't have to do this…"

"Oh yes I do. It's for the credits. For my prosperity. Besides, you never were a friend. You were just some lucky company." He says, preparing to pull the trigger. At that instant, I begin to feel off. My muscles tighten. My heart begins to race. It's happening again.

I'm about to lose control, and soon everything turns black.

 **(A MOMENT LATER)**

Light begins to enter my eyelids as my consciousness returns. I sit up, my energy oddly strong, even after I blacked out for some reason. I open my eyes, soon jerking a bit as I see my surroundings. Akel the Hutt is cut into three large chunks with his eye socket visible. His translator droid, or at least its parts are pierced into some guards, with one of the guards spurting out a blood stream from his stomach. Some of the guards' bare arms are midnight black from some type of major heat source. However, as I look down, I see Zavier. I see my only friend dead with his eyes open, looking straight at me. Tears begin to fall down my face.

 _Keisa! There you are!_ RJ beeps from behind. I spin around to see him and Mighty rolling to me. I, for the first time today, smile with sincerity. "Hey guys. How did you know where to find me?" I ask. RJ turns to Mighty. _Mighty figured it out since he followed Zavier once. Talking about that, what happened to him? Heck, what happened here?! You're covered in blood!_ He shouts out. Mighty shakes his head. _RJ, Keisa must have done this. She's the only one with enough power and insanity to do so_.

"Insanity?!" I shout in a teasing manner. Mighty nods. _Yep. Like my humor?_ He asks with a squeal. I sigh. "I suppose. I'm still a bit upset that I killed Zavier, even if he betrayed me." I whisper. I soon exhale a deep breath and stand tall. "But that doesn't matter. RJ! Mighty! We're getting off this planet! Let's find their ships, pack up our bags from our hideout and go home!" I squeal. To my surprise however, RJ and Mighty turn their heads to each other. _About that..._ " Mighty begins. _Miss Keisa. I'm afraid we have bad news_.

"And what might that be." I snarl. Mighty looks to RJ once more and lowers his head. _Starkiller Base has been destroyed._


	20. Just A Child in A Mask

**WARNING: This chapter contains part of** _ **The Last Jedi**_ **! If you still haven't seen this movie, don't read this until you do!**

(Medical Room)

(Kylo Ren's View)

(One Day after _The Force Awakens_ )

What happened. What just happened with me and that scavenger. I never thought I'd be beaten so easily, especially from a _mere_ little girl who's never held a lightsaber, but the answer happens to be obvious. The Force was strong with her. The Force was on her side, not mine. But her anger though is promising to me. Her sheer rage for killing Han Solo is the perfect tool to turn her to the Dark Side. The First Order needs her strength, along with mine. Even though the chances were so slim for this to happen and I'm scarred for life, physically and mentally, I can turn her. I can get Skywalker to me and slaughter the man who made me rot in the Light Side of the Force.

Right now, I'm in a medical room, being treated for my side wound that Chewbacca caused with his bowcaster. The pain is fierce, but it's perfect for a Sith. It'll make me strong. That's why I beat my wound too, to strengthen me when I faced FN-2187 and Rey in the forest. As the medical droid applies a cold cream on my wound, I hear the sound of boots coming to the door. Hux soon reveals himself, a huge smirk on his face. "Well well. The man who just got defeated by a pathetic scavenger. How do you feel?" He sneers. I narrow my eyes. "Better than you feel, that's certain." I snarl. Hux shakes his head, clearly pleased at my words. "You and your insults. They're just as pathetic and immature as you are." He mocks back. "But I just wanted to see the child that lost. Supreme Leader ordered a meeting with me, and then you. So rest up. You need it."

"Yeah. Thanks." I scoff as the medical droid wraps a white bandage around my hip wound. Hux exhales a quick, proud breath before walking out. I run my hand through my hair as the droid finishes. I push myself to my feet, grab my helmet and walk out of the room with the annoying feeling of pain in my hip. I slip my helmet on and make my way to the elevator, but before I reach the hallway that has the elevator, I stop as a piece of paper falls out of my cloak. I pick it up, realizing that I put Keisa's little kid picture, the one that has "I LOVE MY DADDY" scribbled on the top. I slip the paper back into my pocket and board the elevator.

 **(SCENE FROM** _ **The Last Jedi!)**_

The elevator soon opens, revealing a proud Hux and Snoke in the room. I soon walk to Snoke with Hux chuckling. I glare at him from under my mask before kneeling to Snoke. Snoke grins at my present. Snoke rises to his feet. "...You wonder why a keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool...how's your wound?" He snarls at me, clearly pissed. "It's nothing." I tell him. It really was nothing though, for the physical pain at least, but the humiliation of it still lingers. Snoke grins. "Mm...The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something _truly special_. The potential in your bloodline...a new Vader...now I fear I was mistaken. I clench my jaw under my mask. "I have given everything I have to you. To the Dark Side.

"Take that ridiculous thing off." He scowls. I place my hands on my mask, letting the front open up. I slip the mask off, staring at my master. He smiles. "Yes...there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo."

"I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate." I tell him, secretly hoping to the Force that this doesn't go more south than it is. I know that I'm screwed, but I'm hoping. It's all I can do. Snoke steps to me. "And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone! You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who never held a lightsaber! YOU FAILED!"

My anger peaks at that instant. I leap to my feet, only to be knocked back by Snoke's Force Lightning. My back slams hard onto the ground, not without his guards swinging out their bladed spears. Snoke walks and sits back down on his throne. "Skywalker lives! The seed of the Jedi order lives. As long as he does, hope lives within the galaxy. I thought you'd be the one...to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. Just a child in a mask."

With that said, and with that striking a nerve with me, I pick up my mask and walk back into the elevator. The elevator soon descends, but I'm not particularly waiting for the elevator to stop. I'm staring at my mask, examining it, remembering my past. My anger soon takes the best of me as I smash my mask onto the glass. I couldn't take the pain, the humiliation any longer. I drop the mask as the elevator reaches the bottom floor. Two Admirals stand at attention as I furiously walk out.

"Prepare my ship!" I snarl, walking to the docks. It is time to destroy the Resistance, and soon Skywalker.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I FOUND SNOKE'S AND KYLO'S SCENE'S WORDS WORD FOR WORD ON A WEBSITE, BUT THIS SCENE'S WORDS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY AND LUCASFILM! THANKS FOR READING!**


	21. But Not to Me

(Keisa's View)

(One Day Later)

(Stolen Ship; Master Bedroom's Bed)

Starkiller Base. The only place I called home. The place that my memories, my favorite, cherished memories took place, is gone. Destroyed by the Resistance. The chances of this couldn't have been slimmer, but it happened. My hatred for them has grown more than ever. Father told me, years ago, that they were the filth of the galaxy and we needed to destroy them to bring peace to the galaxy. I always questioned this however. He never told me what they did to the First Order, but now it all makes sense. They hate us, the First Order, and they will be destroyed for all the sheer arrogance they possess.

Right now, I'm relaxing, or trying to at least, on the master bed in the master bedroom of the stolen YT-1300, the same model of ship as the _Millennium Falcon_ , trying to wrap my mind around the act of the Resistance and the how slim the chances were to destroy Starkiller Base and how exactly the Resistance did so. As I "relax", a dim light soon comes from behind. I reluctantly turn around, only to find the person, the man that I called Father with his back to me. I inhale a small gasp, which grabs his attention. I sit up while he spins around. His eyes widen as if he's seen an angel. "Keisa? Is that really you?" He whispers, backing up when I hop off the bed. I frown, a bit disappointed that he doesn't recognize me. "Yeah. It is. Don't you recognize me?" I ask. He runs his hand through his smooth, freshly washed hair, glistening in the light. "I do recognize you Keisa. Those eyes especially...but you're so much older. Guess wherever you went had a faster orbit than Starkiller Base." He whispers, still in awe. I scoff. "Damn right. Three times as fast." I scowl, tears forming my eyes. I don't know why I'm about to cry though, but the tears are forming quickly, too quickly for my taste. Father then says something that blows a fuse with me. "I missed you Keisa, and I still do."

"THEN WHY?!" I boom out, tears flying off my face. "WHY DID YOU NOT COME FOR ME?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO ROT ON DANDORAN!?" I scream, trying to Force Choke him from the room. Father, to my surprise, takes a step back and raises an eyebrow with a slight gape. "You...you wanted that, didn't you? After you left me for all I did?" He asks, clueless about the incident with Snoke and his red guards. My anger rises even faster. I clench my fists, pain rippling through them, but I didn't care. Father doesn't remember, and I'm pissed. "SNOKE _SEPARATED_ US! FATHER HE HATES ME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Keisa, Snoke doesn't hate you. But he didn't separate us. He told me-." He begins, but I scream, scream as if my life depended on it before screaming more words. "HE LIED! HE LIED TO YOU ABOUT ME! ABOUT ALL OF IT!" I scream, turning my back to him, clenching my jaw, tears tinkling onto the metal floor. Father's glowing hand soon touches, but runs through my shoulder as he tries to place his hand on my shoulder. I summon my lightsabers and unsheathe it, pointing to his throat. Father shakes his head, a quivering lip on his face, tears forming and streaming down his face. "Keisa...I'm sorry…I should have known better…"

"I agree! You're a foolish, weak son a bitch! That's all you are! Letting the Resistance destroy our home! Letting me rot on Dandoran without a care in the world! You could of _saved_ me, but no. You didn't want to save me all because you didn't want to DIE from Snoke!" I scream with only a partial amount of my powerful voice left. Father, at that moment, with tears of guilt falling down his face, booms out, not being able to take his own daughter's insults no longer. "YOU'RE WRONG KEISA! ALL THOSE WORDS WERE WRONG!"

"THEN TELL ME FATHER! TELL ME WHY!" I scream back before wheezing for air while my body shakes vigorously. "I LEFT YOU THERE SINCE I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED! I ONLY WANTED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! KEISA, I LOVE YOU! I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU! " He shouts, tears flying off his face. He soon begins to shake like me. I, at the end of his sentence, gasp. A wave of pure guilt runs through my veins. After all I said to him today and after all I thought about him abandoning me, all he truly wanted is me to be happy. With my jaw unclenching, I crumble onto my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Father kneels to me. "Keisa...can you answer a question for me?" He asks calmly. I lift my head to him, confused at the sudden offer. "S-Sure. What is it?" I ask him, concerned about the question. He sighs. "Am I really a son of a bitch? After all I did, it seems like it to me."

"Yeah...you are a son of a bitch Father." I whisper, pushing myself up to my feet. Father's eyes widen, especially when I begin to smile. "But not to me."


	22. Keisa's Old Room

(1 Hour Later)

(Kylo Ren's View)

(Snoke's Ship's Docks)

She's here. Rey. The girl who the Force desires me to bond with. She came to me from the _Millennium Falcon's_ escape pod to face me.

Or that's what I thought.

I stand in the docks, staring down at her as her eyes lock onto mine. We stare at each other with me pondering what she _really_ came for. Was it indeed me, or is it something else? I walk off to the stairs of the docks, leaving my Stormtroopers to lock her in handcuffs. When the click of the handcuffs echo through the metal docks, I stop in my tracks, allowing the Stormtroopers to bring the captured Rey to me. Rey, now at my side, looks into my eyes. I grab her arm and lead her towards Snoke's throne room, but I soon take a detour, making our way to Keisa's other childhood room, the one that she used when she was around 5 years old (Keisa, when she turned six, was brought out of the that room and into another, but I desire to show Rey this one since it'll tear up more emotion in her.) Rey, as we walk towards the room, seems to notice something. "Ben? Are…are your eyes red?" She asks, unbelievably concerned about me. I ignore her question, leading her closer and closer to Keisa's room. Rey asks again. I shake my head. "It doesn't matter Rey."

"Yes it does Ben." She replies. "You're being haunted by something. I can feel it conflicting you. All I want is to know what's haunting you." She tells me. I do not answer her back, but instead pick up the pace to Keisa's room. After three minutes of winding through hallways, we arrive at the red, wooden door. Rey turns her head to me, confused. I open the door. Rey's eyes shoot open when I show her the room, the room that some of Keisa's and my memories originated.

The room happens to be quite small, but filled with various types of furniture: A bed in the back, left corner with dark red sheets and pillows. On the middle part of the left wall stands a toybox, filled to the brim with toys and other objects, such as: TIE Fighters, Stromtrooper action figures, a Darth Vader action figure, a foam lightsaber, a couple of children books and many more toys than what I could remember. In the back, right corner is a dark wooden, red padded rocking chair where I read to Keisa the childhood books and held her tight when she cried. A mini trampoline and a Taun-taun rider stood against the middle part of the right wall.

"What…is this place?" She whispers, dumbfounded at the sight. I shouldn't be surprised though. She's been on Jakku for so long without a playroom. She probably never saw a place like this in her life. I sigh. "It's my daughter's playroom." I reply, clenching my fists as I stare upon the rocking chair. Rey turns her head, suspicious at my words. "You don't believe me Rey…do you?" I ask her, walking to her front. She shakes her head. "You're wrong Ben. I _do_ believe you. All the evidence is here. But the real question is _why_ you have a child."

"Snoke desired it. He wanted me to raise her…but I put a twist on our relationship. I thought of her, and I still do think of her, as a daughter, not a disposable tool like all Siths did with their apprentices." I tell her, turning back around to the rocking chair, I slip off my glove and place my bare hand on the wooden arm rest. My head soon begins to lighten. I clutch the armrest. "Rey. Come here and touch the chair."

"Uh…my hands are cuffed." She tells me. I sigh, opening the palm of my hand, releasing the cuffs. I, knowing that she could escape, Force Pull her to my side. She looks at me, sighs and touches the wooden armrest. At that instant, the room begins to spin. Rey frantically looks around, but I keep my cool. "Rey. The Force's showing us a scene from the past. Don't be afraid." I tell her, a tear falling down my face when me and a four year old Keisa appear in the room. I take Rey's arm and step back to the wall as my younger self carries young Keisa to the rocking chair. I glance at Rey, noticing her eyes welling up with tears. My younger self soon speaks when Keisa yawns. "You tired Keisa?"

"Yeah Daddy. Does that mean its bedtime now?" She asks, taking his hands as she sits on his lap. My younger self nods. "Yes Keisa." He whisper, tickling her neck. Keisa laughs in delight, soon tickling my younger self's stomach. He laughs. This goes on for a bit, but soon my younger self squeezes Keisa tight. "So you ready for bed?"

"No. I wanna play more! Bedtime can wait!" She squeals, leaping off his lap. My younger self stands to his feet. "No Keisa. You're going to sleep. Daddy's order." He tells Keisa. Keisa pouts before attempting to run to the door, but my younger self lifts her with the Force, placing her onto the bed. Keisa begins to throw a hissy fit, wailing out that she doesn't want to go to sleep. My younger self walks to Keisa, kneels down and takes her hand. "Keisa. Let's make a deal. If you go to sleep now, I'll wake you up an hour early so that we can play."

"But I thought you don't like getting up early Daddy!" She says as he tucks her in. My younger self smiles. "But I'll do anything for my little girl. I mean that, so go to sleep Keisa. Sweet dreams." He says, standing to his feet, walks to the door, flips off Keisa's main light as Keisa situates herself into the red sheeted bed. He smiles before closing the door behind him. A sudden blast of light engulfs the room for an instant, soon revealing the present-day state of the room. Before Rey could speak, I cuff her. She scoffs in disgust and annoyance, but soon tells me something I never thought I hear her say.

"I never thought you had such a heart Ben, but I guess you really do."


	23. Reunion

(Keisa's View)

(One Day Later)

(Entering Snoke's Ship's Docks)

If there's one thing that strikes a nerve more than anything in the galaxy, it has to be Hux. Hux has always been an enemy to me, but today, he surprised me, not with kindness, but with him following an order that I thought he'd never follow.

He's actually permitting me to land in Snoke's ship's docking area. Hux happens to be the one in charge of the docks and its Stormtroopers, so he letting me in really stunned me. However, even with his reluctant favor to me, he still needs to pay for the past and the insults he gave me all those years ago. I don't give a shit 'bout them anymore, but hey, it's Hux.

Right now, I'm landing the YT-1300 into the docking area with an excited RJ and a neutral Mighty at my sides. I turn to RJ. "Hey RJ. Can you do me a favor?" I ask in a whisper. He lifts his head. _Me? Really? What is it?!_ He squeals in delight, rocking side to side. I smile in excitement, knowing what damage I'll cause to Hux when the time is right. I kneel to RJ and whisper the secret favor to him. RJ rolls back a bit, stunned at my favor. _Really? That's kind of cruel Keisa._

"It's Hux RJ. What do you expect?" I hum back, turning my body to the hatch door. I press the button, opening it to reveal Hux with a blaster aimed to my head. I lift my head, smirking. "Miss me Hux?" I ask, lowering my head back down. He scoffs. "What do you think?!" He booms back. I sigh happily. "Should have expected that from you Hux. So, what's the issue? You're not too pleased if I do say so myself." I sneer. Hux narrows his eyes. "You know _exactly_ what the problem is. You." He snarls, taking a step towards me. I gasp dramatically, placing my hand on my heart like in terrible drama movie scenes. "Oh really now? How come Hux?"

"You have no place in the First Order anymore Keisa. You've been a disgrace to us and I'll eliminate it." He sneers, a grin forming. I roll my eyes. "Dreams don't always come true Hux. But quick question, are you talking about yourself? The disgrace part?" I ask, lifting my head, placing my hand on RJ's head. Hux's eyes widen. "What?! You're wrong!"

"Oh am I? Well then…RJ! Let him have it!" I shout. RJ opens his chest compartment, spewing fresh oil all over Hux's body. He howls in pain, oil in his eyes. He slips on the puddle, crashing onto his back. He groans in pain, curling his body into a ball with his hands over his eyes. I snicker and step over him. RJ and Mighty soon follows me into the docks. I curl my hand into a fist, aiming it to RJ. "Fistbump man." I say. RJ nods, takes out his robotic gripper, curls it up and fistbumps me. Now with that all said and done, it's now time to look for Father, and I have no time to waste.

With that in mind, I book it up the nearby stairs with RJ and Mighty close behind. I run through the hallways, pushing Stormtroopers out of the way, following the Force that radiates off of Father, wherever he happens to be. I can feel it. I always could, and always will. With Father's presence growing stronger by the second, I soon turn a left and in the distance, I find him walking away, but not only him.

I find _her._ The girl from my visions. The girl who scarred Father's face and helped destroy Starkiller Base. Energy from my rage ripples through my veins, heating them up, preparing me to fight. I prepare to grab my lightsabers to unsheathe them, but Father stops walking, putting his hand out in front of the girl. The girl stares at Father, not understanding the sudden stop. Father turns around and smiles. "'Bout time you show up." He laughs, walking to me. I clip my lightsabers to my belt with him soon standing only arms' length away from me. A new urge, a strong urge soon takes the best of me. I close my eyes tight, embracing the man that I thought I'd never see again. Father embraces me back. "Keisa…You always surprise me, you know that?" He laughs, squeezing me tighter. I nod, tears falling down my face. "I…I guess. But why is that girl here?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Keisa. Let's just enjoy our little moment." He whispers, his lips near my ear. I bury my head into his black cloak. "Keisa…I'm so happy to see you again. It's been nearly impossible without you around."

"S-Same here. After everything that happened on Dandoran too…" I choke up. Father releases his embrace, brushing a strand of my midnight black hair off my face. At that moment, the girl, who secretly got close to us, speaks. "Ben? Are you saying _that's_ her?" She whispers, concerned and a bit puzzled about my presence. I thrust my hand out to Force Push her away, but Father catches my arm, glaring at me. I scoff, shoving my arm out of his grasp. "No Keisa. Not now. You'll get to kill her later. I have important business to take care of with her."

"Oh really? Like what? And please don't tell me its sex." I snarl. The girl's eyes snap open. "What?! NO!" She screams. Father grunts. "No. It's not, and I don't wish that either. It's with Snoke. I'm taking her to Snoke." He tells me, grabbing her arm. I scoff. "You mean _we're_ taking her to Snoke."

"No. I'm not going to lose you to Snoke again. Keisa, I know you're more powerful than ever, but we just been reunited, and I'm not changing that." He informs me. I narrow my eyes in rage. I, knowing that he's not going to change his mind, close my eyes and sigh. I walk to the girl and grin. "You're alive because of him, but the time will come when I _will_ kill you…and it's sooner than you think."


	24. Confronting Snoke

(Keisa's View)

(3 Minutes Later)

(Boarding the Elevator)

I am sick of waiting. I am sick of waiting for the opportunity to serve my sweet, cold revenge to Snoke. I understand Father's worriment, but still. I've been dying on the inside to slaughter that old bag of bones for months now, and I know it cannot wait any longer.

After convincing RJ and Mighty to not board the elevator with me, I board the elevator, clutching my lightsabers' hilts tightly. Am I nervous? Yes. Am I excited? Definitely. Am I scared? A bit, but not as much as I was when I was a child though. I need to do get my revenge. That is my mindset, and neither Snoke or Father will change that.

I press the TR (Throne Room) option on the elevator, soon beginning to rise to the throne room. However, as I grow nearer and nearer to the throne room, I release my grip on my lightsabers' hilts and Force grab the elevator's doors, holding them together so that I won't catch Snoke's attention (even though I probably will when he senses my presence with the Force.) The elevator soon dings quietly as it reaches the throne room. I, after a minute, release my Force grasp on the doors, but soon peer through the tiny crack between the doors that I left open.

In the throne room, I find Father kneeling to Snoke in the distance while the girl standing closer to Snoke. Snoke, with the evilest and most prideful grin I've never seen on him before, speaks.

"Come closer child." He hums. "So much strength…Darkness rises and light to meet it." He hums again, his grin growing. He glances at Father. "I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise." He says before chuckling joyfully, summoning a lightsaber out of Father's grasp. "Skywalker...I assumed, wrongly. Closer I said." He hums sweetly, catching the girl in the Force, pulling her in. The girl scowls back. "You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall."

"Oh, have you seen something...a weakness in my apprentice...is that why you came?" He asks in a hum again, oddly curious. He shakes his head. "Young fool; it was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait. And now you will give me Skywalker, then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke." He sneers, placing his frail, wrinkled hand onto the girl's cheek. "No." The girl firmly and bravely replies. Snoke leans his head to the girl "Yes." He creepily tells the girl, soon pushing her into the air with his smile disappearing. "Give me…everything."

The girl tips back in the air, closing her eyes before screaming in sheer pain. I could stand this torture, but Father, after watching it for a bit, looks down in pain. I could feel the pain radiating off of him. With that said, I Force Push the elevator's doors off, sending them flying towards Snoke. Snoke, with his free hand, catches and crushes the metal doors before dropping them to the ground. He drops the girl, who lifts her head to me in shock. Snoke raises an eyebrow with a grin. "Well well…You've returned."

"It seems that way doesn't it?" I scowl, crossing my arms. Snoke chuckles in delight. "So…Dandoran. You've been there for so long. I presume that you've loved it there?" He chuckles. I roll my eyes. "Taunting me won't work shit-face." I snap back. Snoke chuckles again. "Such a mouth of yours. However, I know more about your times at Dandoran than you think. So…how did it feel to have a friend?" He hums. I scoff. "He wasn't a friend." I snap back. "I'll never a friend except Father, and you know it. Your taunts, even about _him_ won't work." I snarl. He shakes his head with another chuckle. "Oh really? Then how does it feel to be betrayed? To be rejected by your only friend?" He asks. I clench my fist. "For the last time, he wasn't a friend!" I shout back. "No friends betray each other, especially for credits!" I scream back, my voice cracking. Snoke chuckles. "Yes yes, that seems logical. However, you killed him in sheer rage. I felt your pain…and I still do." He chuckles, standing to his feet. "You were never exposed to friendship from the beginning. You never knew what friendship _was_. You dreamed about a perfect friend, night after night in Starkiller Base…and when you met that Nautolan…You thought that _ridiculous_ dream came true. But then, he turned against you for credits. For his own personal gain. You'll never have a friend besides my apprentice…and you never will." He cackles, his body arm's length away from me. I clench my jaw. "Why should _you_ of all people determine that?!"

"Oh! Such quick-wittiness! You're stronger than I remember! You're a smart girl, so why not _I_ rank you up above Kylo Ren?" He offers me. I step back. He grins. "You've always wanted that. You've always wanted to be like Kylo Ren, so why not _I_ give you something better than that?" He tells me, sitting back to his throne. I turn to Father and sigh. "I'm sorry…for what I am about to do. You always wanted the best for me…and this will do it." I tell him, walking towards Snoke. At that moment, a tear strolls down my face. He sees my tear and laughs.

"Yes Keisa! Yes! Now this is what _true_ Sith do!" He shouts out happily. I grin. "I'm not a true Sith Snoke…I'm an EXCEPTION!" I scream, thrusting out multiple bolts of Force Lightning. Snoke blocks the bolts with only the palm of his hand, his gleaming smile disappearing. "And here I thought you had you truly made the correct choice. For once…I was mistaken by your actions, and for that, you will PAY!" He booms, lighting me up with Force Lightning. The pain was unbearable as if my entire nervous system erupted in flames with the touch the feeling of a gash with a bucket of salt dumped into it. I, as I scream, jerkily turn my head to my arm, seeing the 1st degree burns from Zavier's flamethrower burning. The smell of it was disgusting. I jerkily turn my head to Father, noticing only one of his eyes staring at me.

That's when I black out.


	25. Shattered Lightsaber

(1 Minute Later)

(Kylo Ren's View)

(Kneeling in Snoke's Throne Room)

Alright. That does it. Snoke's gone too far. I know that Keisa is _not_ dead; I can feel the Force within her. It's present, but Snoke still went too far. I have an idea on how to kill him, and I need to conceal my hatred to him. Luckily, he didn't see my shed tear as Keisa crumbled to the ground.

I, with my head lowered, Rey, who returned into Snoke's grasp to be pried of the information of Skywalker, drops. She hits the ground. I look up to my master as he chuckles gleefully. "Well…I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise! We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island." He tells Rey in a calm, nonchalant voice. Rey leaps to her feet, thrusting her hand out, summoning the lightsaber to her, but Snoke overrides her attempt, swings it around, whacking the lightsaber on the back of her head before setting it back down next to him.

"Such spunk." He tells Rey, pleased at her bravery. "Look here now." He says, grabbing Rey, moving her to his new Force Sensitive piece of machinery. Snoke reveals the whole Resistance through this piece of machinery with the Force, showing Rey that the Resistance's transports exploding in space from the First Order's ship. "The entire Resistance, on those transports, soon they will all be gone. For you…all is lost." He taunts Rey. Rey lands on her feet, summoning my cross guard lightsaber from my belt into her hand. She unsheathes it, catching the attention of Snoke's guards. "Ooh! Still that fiery bit of hope!" He hums. "You have a spirit of a TRUE Jedi!"

Rey, with a battle cry, dashes to Snoke, but he lifts his index and middle finger, lifting her into the air before tossing her onto the ground. My lightsaber clatters onto the ground, right before me. I look up. Snoke soon speaks. "And because of that…you must die."

Snoke lifts Rey, turning her to me. "My worthy apprentice." He begins. "Son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader! Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill-your-destiny!" He tells me. I, in my act, pick up my lightsaber and slowly stand to my feet. "I know what I have to do." I tell Rey. Rey, with a couple nervous breaths, whispers my name. "Ben." Snoke chuckles at her attempt to turn me against Snoke. "You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed! I cannot be beaten! I see his mind! I see his every intent! Yes…I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true," He continues his taunt, but all the while, I slowly and quietly turn Luke's lightsaber towards Snoke. "And now, foolish child, he ignites it and KILLS his true enemy!"

I clench my fist, activating the lightsaber. Rey drops to the ground, quickly lifting her head to see my act. Snoke lowers his head, witnessing the lightsaber through his waist. I flick my index and middle finger back, summoning the lightsaber to me. Rey catches it while Snoke's upper body separates from the lower, toppling to the ground. Rey, amazed at my act by her look, rises to her feet. I stare at her, igniting my own lightsaber. We soon go back to back, ready to fight Snoke's guards.

 **(AFTER BEATING THE GUARDS)**

"Ben?" Rey whispers as I push the guard off that attempted to choke me. After a couple of heavy breaths, I turn to Rey. "It's time to let all things die." I begin. "Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the rebels, let it all die." I tell her, extending my hand. "Rey. I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy!" Rey shakes her head slightly, her voice choking up a bit. "Don't do this. Please don't go this way…" She whispers as if her heart is being torn apart. My anger soon rises. "No, no! You're still holding on!" I boom before changing the subject. "Do you know the truth about your parents? Or have you hid it away?" I ask her, hoping that she'll tell me, even though I knew the truth. She begins to choke up. "Go on."

"…They were nobodies." She sputters out. I continue the conversation. "They sold you off for drinking money. Now they're dead in a Junker's grave. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing, you're nothing." I tell Rey, letting the feeling of my words sink in. Tears begin to shed from her eyes. She lifts her eyes to me as I slightly shake my head. "But not to me." I whisper my conflicted truth to her. Her eyes open slightly as I extend my hand. She stares at my hand. "…Please."

Then it begins to happen. Rey's hand begins to rise. Rise to shake mine. Rise to become my apprentice and partner, but as the hand nearly touches mine, she summons the lightsaber from my other hand towards her. I stop the lightsaber, beginning the pulling match for the lightsaber. Soon, the immense force of our match pushes us apart. The lightsaber soon breaks apart, causing me to crash to the ground and to black out.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE WORDS ABOUT REY'S PARENTS ARE** **NOT** **100% ACCURATE. HOWEVER, SNOKE'S WAS, SO WITH THAT, THE WORDS THAT WERE RIGHT DO NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO LUCASFILM AND DISNEY! HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	26. Keisa's Wounds

(Throne Room)

(15 Minutes Later)

(Kylo Ren's View)

Light begins to seep through my eyelids as I wake up from the immense Force blast that separated Luke's lightsaber. I groan, my head throbbing. When I open my eyes, I find Keisa kneeling, her head looking down to me. Next to her happens to be RJ and Mighty. I weak smile creeps up my face. "Hey Keisa." I murmur. She smiles back. "Hey Father. You're finally awake." She hums, standing to her feet. She extends her hand to me, which I accept. She pulls me up to my feet. I stretch my arms before, to Keisa's surprise, hug her. Keisa, after a moment of being stunned, hugs me back. "Thank goodness you're okay Father. What happened?" She asks me. I sigh, running my hand through my black, messy hair. "Rey. We fought over Luke's lightsaber. The lightsaber separated and the blast knocked me out."

"Rey? That's the girl's name? Huh." She comments, turning her back to me. At that moment, I notice Keisa's hip shredded apart. I am surprised she's not showing any sign of pain. I mean, she, from what I can recall, always got her wounds tended and showed some sign of pain before she did. "Keisa?"

"Hm?"

"You're hip's shredded. What happened?" I ask, placing my hand on her shoulder. She scoffs, pushing my hand off. "I rather not talk about it Father. Besides, I don't feel anything. Probably a bad thing too, but I don't give a shit." She scowls, turning to me. "So, what are we going to do about the Resistance?" She asks, clearly interested about the Resistance. Probably because she's interested in Rey. I shake my head. "That's not as important as what happened to you. You're arms are burnt too." I comment. Keisa scoffs. "Father! I'm _fine_! Let's just get to business already!" She shouts. I shake my head. "Not until _you_ tell me what happened Keisa."

"FINE! I'll tell you when we're heading to Crait. That sound fair to you Father?!" She shouts out. I nod. "Yes, as long you do tell me how those injuries came about. Now, let's-." I begin to tell her, but the elevator dings loudly. Everyone turns their heads to see Hux, his uniform blacker than normal, along with his hands, eyes ablaze with rage. "YOU!" Hux booms, marching to us. "You killed the Supreme Leader! And your little brat of a daughter drenched me in toxic oil by her clump of metal!" He booms, pointing to RJ. I turn to RJ, who's rocking his body side to side in delight. Keisa, in the background, begins to snicker. "You, you deserve it Hux." Keisa snickers out. Hux flips his blaster out of his pocket, preparing to shoot Keisa, but I, in response, lift him into the air, Force Choking him. "No! The Supreme Leader is _not_ dead Hux! You're looking at the _new_ one, and don't you forget it! Now everyone, we're heading to Crait to finish the Resistance once and for all!" I shout out, chucking Hux onto the ground. Keisa, as Hux tries to stand up, kicks him down, her hands behind her back before winking. "And I'm 2nd in command Hux. Don't you forget that either." She sneers, walking away with a chatty RJ and an annoyed Mighty at her side. I walk to Keisa's side, soon head down the elevator before Hux could board and before we knew it, Keisa, her droids, Hux and I board my personal transport to Crait.

 **(20 MINUTES LATER)**

 **(PERSONAL TRANSPORT)**

"You know I really don't want to talk about it, right Father?" Keisa scoffs as I ask her about her wounds. I nod. "It was obvious in the Throne Room Keisa, but you promised me; you never broken a promise, at least with me." I remind her. She scoffs. "Alright fine. Do you recall Snoke discussing a "friend" with me in order to make me infuriated with him?" She asks, leaning back on a chair. I nod. "And he betrayed you."

"Yeah. But before I realized that, he, with a voice mask, fought me all out. He shredded my hip with his Deathhammer blaster plus burned my arm with his flamethrower. That's where the injuries came from okay?!" She screams, leaping to her feet, preparing to march out of my sight. I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Keisa...I know that an apology will not bring your friend back, but…"

"You're sorry. I know Father, and yes, those words won't bring him back to life." She scowls. My eyes shoot open. "Back to life? You killed him?" I ask, a bit surprised, even though I shouldn't be. I mean, we _are_ Sith, but Keisa never had a friend, and if she thought that this boy was a friend, I cannot imagine her killing him, even though he betrayed her. Tears begin to fall down her face. "Yeah...My Berserker Mode, or that's what I call it now, took over when Zavier nearly pulled the trigger. When I snapped out of it, Zavier, the Hutt and the Hutt's guards were all slaughtered…" She murmurs. Keisa then forces up a smile. "But that's in the past. And like you always told me, let the past die, kill it, if you have to, and that's what I'm going to do. Now, let's go to Crait and destroy the Resistance once and for all!"


	27. The Resistance Has Been Found

(Kamino)

(Keisa's View)

(15 Weeks Later)

It's been 15 weeks since Father, Hux, the First Order and I went to Crait to face off the last remaining forces of the Resistance. However, the Resistance escaped due to a Force doppleganger of Luke Skywalker, my great uncle, the last remaining Jedi, in which Father and I faced off against. We, at the time, didn't realize he was a doppelganger until Father, after Luke told us that the Resistance will rise, the war has just begun and he won't be the last Jedi when Father told the opposite, sliced his lightsaber through the fake, Force body. I was blown away, dumbfounded to be exact while Father was infuriated. Now, the First Order made our next base at the rainy planet Kamino, where, during the Clone Wars, the clones were produced to serve the Republic, even though the Separatists, the Republic's enemy, funded the operation.

Right now, I am with Father in a room with a holoprojector in the center. Father requested me to come with him for he has "urgent news" about the Resistance, or what's left of it of course. As we sit in chairs around the holoprojector, Father pulls up a planet map of Yavin 4. On the planet, a red dot blinks. Father turns his head to me. "Keisa. This is where the Resistance is building their base. We tracked one of their ships with a homing beacon." He tells me, standing to his feet. I leap to my feet soon after. "Then what are we waiting for Father?! Let's go and slaughter them! This could mean the end of the war!" I shout out. Father shakes his head to my surprise. "No. The Resistance is our 2nd concern. Our first is rebuilding the First Order. Rey and the others can wait." He tells me firmly. I scoff. "What _is it_ with you and that Rey girl?! Father, do you want to rule over the galaxy or not?!" I shout, grabbing his arm. Father frowns. "Well of course I want, and I will, rule over the galaxy. That's when we rid the Resistance in the near future. Keisa, the time is not now for us. Besides, you can train for it and make the slaughtering of the Resistance scum easier." He tells me. I shake my head. "No Father. I don't like easy victories. They're no fun. Father, let me go now. I can slaughter Rey. I can bring down the Resistance by myself. Besides, if, no, _when_ I bring down the Resistance, there will be _no need_ to rebuild the First Order's forces now will there?" I sneer. Father looks away, pondering my words. "...You have a point Keisa. Very well, I'll send you to Yavin 4 on a transport, but you're receiving a homing beacon along with it. I'm not going to lose you again." He scowls, walking to the door. I roll my eyes. "Fine fine. I'll take it. Let me just gather my belongings and I'll be on my way." I say with a huge grin. As I attempt to run out the door, Father grabs my arm. "Hey!"

"Keisa. Before you head out, there's a belonging that I think you'll want to bring along, even though I still desire it with me." He chuckles, walking to a nearby desk in the room. He opens a drawer from the white desk, pulling out something brown. He turns around, extending what happens to be a scrapbook. The same one that Hux stole from me. "Is that-?"

"Our scrapbook? Yes. Hux returned it to me the day Snoke separated us. I thought you found it on your own, but Hux told me the truth about it. You should scan through it before you head out." He suggests to me, ruffling my black hair. I push his large hand off of my hand with a large scoff, but soon smile sincerely. He nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. As the door closes, I flip the scrapbook open to a random page where my heart skips a beat. On the page is one of my old pieces of artwork. Father and I, as stick figures, are in a sunny, flower filled field. On the top, I scribbled I LOVE MY DADDY on the top. I turn the page to find a photograph of Father cradling me, asleep, in his arms, a genuine smile on his face. Several photographs also are on the page. I turn the page and nearly burst into laughter when I find Father sleeping peacefully on the ground with me in front of him. What made me laugh was that I used Phasma's makeup, in the photograph, to swiggle and draw all over Father's face. I was 5 at the time according to the date on the bottom. I flip through more and more pages and when I reach the end, I close the scrapbook, set it on the table before running out, leaving it to be safe on Kamino and with Father. I soon find Father holding a homing beacon, in which he tosses to me. I snatch it out of mid-air. "Thanks…" I mumble out. Father nods without a response, walks to me before hugging me. "Keisa. Good luck." He whispers near my ear. I snicker at the words. "Who needs luck when I have talent and beauty?" I sneer. Father releases his hug and chuckles. "I suppose, but be careful. I cannot afford to lose you again."

"...I know Father, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I cannot afford to be separated from you again either."


	28. A Hint of Light

(Yavin 4)

(Rey's View)

(2 Hours Later)

Ben's here. He's come back for vengeance, for revenge and for me. How do I know that he came to Yavin 4? Well, first off one of the Admirals tracked a transport that isn't the Resistance's type of transport that landed 5 miles away from our base, near a forest. Secondly, I could feel the Dark Side radiating through the air when the Admiral told us, but also a hint of the Light Side of the Force. It has to be Ben. It couldn't be Keisa though. She didn't have a hint of the Light Side when I first met her, or at least that's what I remember. I could be wrong, but I doubt that I am.

Right now, I, with Finn, prepare to head to the ship to see if we can find Ben. Finn happens to be reluctant about heading to the ship, but, at the same time, he also wants to go since he cannot lose me. I'm grateful for that too, so that's why I'm taking him along, even though I personally would rather go alone. As I grab my stick that I used on Jakku and Luke's lightsaber that I fixed from Ben and I shattering it on Snoke's ship, along with some rations of food for the trip. Finn grabs his blaster, rations of food and a baton that he recovered from his fight with Phasma, the captain of the First Order. He told me all about the fight by the way.

As we finish gather the belongings for the trip, General Organa soon walks into the base. Finn and I turn to her. "Hello General." I hum, slipping my stick onto my back. General Organa smiles. "Hello Rey. Finn. I hear that a ship from the First Order landed near here. You going to investigate?" She asks. I open my mouth to speak, but Finn beats me to it. "Rey thinks it's your son General. She could feel the Dark Side when she was told about the ship."

"And the Light side as well." I add. General Organa looks to the entrance of the base, lowers her head, smiles before returning her attention back to us. "I do not believe that this is the best option, but I won't stop either of you, but please make sure you'll be careful." She hums. We nod. "Of course." I say before waving Finn on. Finn nods to General Organa once more before running to my side. We soon exit the base, beginning our trek through the grassy plains and soon the thick forest of Yavin 4.

As Finn and I reach the grassy plain that oversees the entrance of the forest, Finn sighs loudly. "Here we go." He murmurs. I raise my eyebrow. "You nervous Finn?" I ask as we walk down the grassy plain's large hill. He nods. "A bit yes." He whispers. He turns to me and forces of a smile. "But let's not worry 'bout it Rey. We can take down Ben." He says. I shake my head. "You know you don't have to come along with me Finn. I'm plenty capable of taking on Ben myself." I tell him. He opens his mouth to speak, but with that, I lift my index finger. "And yes. I know that you're worried that you'll lose me to Ben. That's not going to happen though."

"And how do you know that." He says firmly. "There's conflict in him Finn. I can turn him back. _We_ can turn him back. Trust me. I could feel it the last time we were near each other." I tell him. He shakes his head and sighs with reluctance. "Whatever. Let's just get to the ship." He murmurs. I, even though I want to ask what the matter is again, keep quiet. We soon enter and trek through the forest until I stop Finn when I feel the Dark and Light Side of the Force. I take a couple steps around until Finn grabs me by my shoulder. "Hey!"

"Look." He says, pointing to a tree. Up in the branches is a treehouse. I turn to Finn before walking to the treehouse, which has a rope stairway to the treehouse's entrance, which is carved out. Finn soon walks to my side, and to my surprise, leaps onto the rope ladder. However, since he literally leapt onto the rope ladder, the immense force that Finn exerted caused the rope ladder to snap. Finn slams his back onto a tree branch, causing that the snap. I close my eyes and sigh. "You _had_ to leap, didn't you?" I ask, helping him up. He dusts off his shirt. "No. I didn't. So how are we going to get up there now?"

"Allow me." I hum, Force Jumping to the entrance. I take a step inside, observing the treehouse, finding a couple things inside: A meditation mat, droid chargers and a cauldron for cooking purposes. However, there was one more thing that caught my attention.

A hammock. When I see the hammock, I freeze in place. However, that meant nothing as the figure rises from the hammock.

It was Keisa.

Keisa hops off the hammock, summons her lightsabers into her hands before taking a couple steps to me, smirking. "Rey…isn't it? What a surprise to find you wanting to see me." She hums. I shake my head. "I swore you were your father Keisa. I didn't think a mere child like you would try to kill all of us." I snap back. Keisa frowns. "Mere child? Rey, you're underestimating me. But enough mocking each other, why _exactly_ did you think that I was Father."

"The Force radiating off of you. Both the Dark…and the Light."

When I say those words, I am suddenly flung out of the treehouse with my back hitting a tree, just like what Ben did at Starkiller Base. Finn shouts my name, dashing to my side. He glares at Keisa when she walks out of the treehouse and stands on its porch. "The Light?! I have _no_ part of the Light side in me Rey, and I'll prove it!" She booms, unsheathing her crimson red lightsabers before she, with a roar, leaps to us.

The battle has begun.


	29. Knocked Out

(Forest)

(Rey's View)

(One Minute Later)

Damn. Keisa's good. Her moves are fluid and smooth while the sheer power of her attacks caught me off guard. However, her movements are barely slower than mine, probably because she literally woke up from a nap, so her mind is still adjusting to waking up, but she's doing phenomenal for her age and state. I hate to admit it, but it's true. Ben trained her real well.

Right now, obviously, Finn and I fight Keisa with Keisa focusing her attacks, not surprisingly, on me. I manage to defend her speedy, fluid attacks somewhat easily, but she's more than I could imagine for a mere kid. Keisa, seeing my frustration on her skill, grins as we clash our lightsabers against each other. "Well, someone underestimated me! I told you I'm not a force to be reckoned with!" She cackles, flipping over me, trying to slash Finn. Finn blocks. I smirk back. "You never said that Keisa. You just said that I underestimated you! No thing about a force to be reckoned with!" I shout back happily. Keisa blocks both Finn's and my attack and then flips into the air, causing Finn and I to stumble to each other. When Keisa lands a couple feet away from us, she Force Pushes us to the nearby trees. Finn hollers out in pain when his back hits the tree trunk while I kick off the tree and land on my feet. Keisa raises her eyebrow with a smirk. "So? Is _this_ the extent of your power Rey?"

"No." I snarl back. "You haven't seen _anything_ yet Keisa." I sneer, dashing to her with the help of the Force. She dashes to me at the same time, blasting out Force Lightning along the way. I block the Force Lightning with my lightsaber and Force Push her with my free hand to a tree trunk. She, like me, flips off the tree trunk. When she lands, Finn closing in on Keisa, being a couple yards away. He swings his baton at her, but she arches her back, the baton only centimeters above her face as it moves. Keisa turns to Finn, picks him up with the Force and lights him up with Force Lightning. Finn howls in pain, jerking around in the air.

"FINN!" I scream. Keisa flings Finn onto me as I charge towards her. Finn collides onto me, causing me to topple over. Finn groans on the forest floor, too weak to stand up. I scramble to my feet only to find Keisa nowhere to be seen.

A shadow soon engulfs me. I lift my head upwards, finding Keisa plummeting, lightsaber down to pierce, to me. I catch her with the Force, flinging her onto her treehouse. The treehouse shatters with Keisa flying onto the other side of the tree. I sprint my way to the other side to find Keisa already on her feet, but breathing heavily. She, with a huge grin on her face, tries to light me up with Force Lightning, but, as I block with my lightsaber, dash to her. She blocks my lightsaber with hers, soon beginning a strength match.

"So Rey? Having fun?" She snickers when she begins to overpower me. I kick her in the chest when my back is arched enough. She stumbles back a bit, but doesn't let up. She leaps to me, but I dodge. She lands a couple meters away, turns around and grins. "Now I think I see why Father has such an eye on you Rey." She huffs out. I spin my lightsaber before dashing to her. She copies. When Keisa swings her lightsaber when we're close enough, I flip over her and before she could turn around, I spin kick her on the head. She falls onto the ground with a thump and to my surprise, doesn't move.

I knocked her out.

With her now unconscious, I sheathe my lightsaber, clip it onto my belt and prepare to run to see what condition Finn happens to be in, but I see Finn stumble his way to me, clutching his chest. "Finn!"

"I'm…I'm fine. Is she dead?" He asks when he notices Keisa. I shake my head. "No. Just unconscious. I can still feel the Force within her. Both the Dark and the Light. It hasn't changed with her anger towards us." I comment, kneeling to her. "So…what are we going to do with her?" Finn asks. I sigh. "Finn. I know you're not going to like the idea, but let's take her to the base. I can interrogate her there."

"No Rey. We're not putting the rebels in danger. We have only, like, 10 people left! She'll slaughter us!" He says. I shake my head. "Not with me around. She knows my strength. Call Organa and tell her that we knocked her out, to send a transport here and to prepare an interrogation chair." I say. However, Finn doesn't move from his spot. "Finn. Did you hear me?"

"Look." He whispers, pointing to her belt. Clipped onto her belt is a tiny circle that's flashing blue. "A homing beacon…" I whisper, unclipping it from her belt. Finn kneels to me. "Rey…should we destroy it?"

"I don't know Finn. I mean, Ben has it with her so that he knows where she is…If we destroy it, he'll know that someone's got her, but at the same time, if we destroy it, he'll be clueless on where she is, which could give us time to interrogate her." I explain, clutching the homing beacon tight. "Also, if we _don't_ destroy it and take her, Ben and the First Order will know where the base is. So…" I say, dropping the homing beacon onto the floor before smashing it to pieces with my shoe. Finn sighs. "I hope this isn't a mistake."

"Me too. Finn, call the Resistance. I'm grabbing her droids from her treehouse before we take her to the base." I tell him. Finn nods. "A-Alright. I will. Let's just hope this isn't a huge mistake taking Keisa in." He whispers. I nod. "And that makes two of us."


	30. The Interrogation

(1 Hour Later)

(Keisa's View)

(Resistance Base)

A dim light begins to seep through my heavy eyes as I wake up from being knocked out from something. My head throbs immensely as I try to open my heavy eyes, but they wouldn't open very much. However, even with how little my eyes open, I find myself on a straight table, tilted downwards. I move my hands to rub my eyes, but my hands, to my surprise, stop as it hits a restraint. My energy erupts inside me when I quickly realize I'm restrained in an interrogation chair. I, with my eyes now normal weight, examine my surroundings, finding RJ and Mighty deactivated in the corner of the room. Also, I cannot find my lightsabers anywhere. I sigh loudly, resting my head against the headrest. At that moment, I hear a man's voice shouting for Rey. I clench my hands into a fist, infuriated. I must have lost to Rey and her little First Order traitor friend. Before long, Rey walks in, her eyes locking onto my narrowed ones.

"You're awake." She whispers, clutching her lightsaber. I roll my eyes. "It seems that way. What do you want from me Rey?" I ask in a snarl. She sighs. "You know what I want you to answer Keisa. Don't play dumb with me." She snarls back. I snicker. "Me? Playing dumb? Don't make me laugh. I never play "dumb." Dumbness is weak, even if you play it and aren't really dumb. So tell me. What do you want from me? I'm all ears." I sneer back. Rey runs her hand through her bangs. "Why do want to kill us. The Resistance I mean."

"Why? The answer's pretty obvious. You should know that. So, how do you like my father? Cool guy isn't he?" I snicker. She scoffs. "We're not changing the subject Keisa. So answer my question. Now." She snarls back, trying to be forceful. I begin to laugh. "You seriously think that _you_ , a mere scavenger, can force _me_ to give you any information? How dumb can you get!?" I laugh. Rey's eyes snap open, igniting with anger. She unsheathes her blue lightsaber, pointing the tip to my throat. "Answer my question!"

"Why should I? You already know the answer, like I said before. It's really obvious if you ask me. So stop interrogating me. There's no use anyways." I snap back. She lifts her lightsaber's tip upwards, forcing me to lift my chin up. "Answer-my-question!" She booms. I smirk, exhaling a quick breath. "Dumbass." I sneer, glaring at Rey with a huge smirk. Rey prepares to strike me down, but the man grabs her by the arm.

"Poe!? What the hell?!" She booms, shoving her arm out of his grasp. Poe, a name that I heard before, but can't remember where from, shakes his head. "She's trying to get to you. Calm down." He whispers. Rey glares at her friend for a minute, sighs and turns back to me as I grin. "So? Who's your friend?"

"The one who destroyed Star-." She begins, but I scream out, finally realizing that this Poe is the one who destroyed my home. Rey and Poe jump back a bit. "YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON?! Oh, you're going to PAY!" I scream. Poe, a bit freaked out by my sudden eruption of pure rage, stalls before glaring at me. "You have no idea what Starkiller Base did to the galaxy, so shut up." He snarls. My anger rises faster with my veins beginning to heat up. "Don't you know that Starkiller Base is where I was raised?! You destroyed my home!"

"And your _home_ destroyed billions of homes! Your home destroyed kids, parents, elders, all of them, so you have no right to be as mad as you are!" He booms back. I scream again, squirming vigorously to break free as I turn my glare to Rey. "You want your answer?! We're getting revenge on you for destroying it, or that's what I'm doing! You all will pay for your selfishness!" I scream. Rey unsheathes her lightsaber again, pointing it to my throat. "Selfishness?! Says the girl who wants the galaxy for herself!" Rey booms back. I scoff. "You're talking about Father. I just want revenge. Nothing more, nothing less. And I _will_ serve that revenge in the cruelest way, to you, to FN-2187, to this Poe, to Organa, to everyone." I threaten them. Rey appears to be unfazed, but Poe's face is stricken with fear. I grin, turn my head away and lay my head on the headrest. "That's why Rey. Want anything else?"

"No. Not at the moment at least." She snarls, turning and walking out. Poe prepares to walk out with her, which is pretty odd due to the fact that I thought they'd guard me, but as Poe begins to walk out, I cough to catch his attention. He turns his head to me. "What now."

"Before you leave me, I have something to tell you. Remember when you told me that I destroyed billions upon billions of homes?" I ask. He nods. I smirk. "Yours is the next one on my list, so watch out."


	31. Issuing a Challenge

(Rey's View)

(One Day Later)

(Near Keisa's Interrogation Room)

Keisa. What a sassy bitch she happens to be. She doesn't answer to any of my questions, even about her father, rarely eats or drinks from our supplies and always tries to get on my nerves with harsh insults. I know any interrogated child would be pissed off, but I could kill her at any second, and sometimes I feel like I should due to her insults, but I know better. She knows that too, but she insults me anyways. She's sassy, arrogant and bold, and personally, I'm not a fan of it.

Right now, I'm walking to check on Keisa and try, once again, to get some information out of her, but I notice something. Something that worries me. The door is slightly cracked open. "Oh no…" I whisper as I see this. What makes me worry even more happens to be the doorknob is covered in blood. Knowing that I have no time to waste, I kick the door open a bit too hard, causing the door to snap off its hinges. I scoff, but then gasp when I see the rebel in charge of guarding Keisa dead on the ground, a pool of fresh, crimson red blood below and spreading from him. Even worse, the interrogation chair's restraints are sticking from the guard's ankle and her droids are gone.

She's escaped.

With no time to waste, I spin around and dash to the main area of the base, finding Poe, Finn, General Organa and a couple other admirals laughing at something. Finn is the first to notice me. He shushes the others before running to me. "Rey! You don't look so good. Did Keisa insult you again?" He asks. I shake my head. "No! She escaped!" I shout with my jaw clenching afterwards. Everyone, after hearing the news, glance at each other before looking back to me. "What you lookin' at me for?! It wasn't my fault!" I shout out. Finn shakes his head. "We know, but we don't know what to do Rey. You're the expert of lightsaber fighting, so we're looking at you to see what you're going to do."  
Finn explains to me. Everyone else nods. "He's right Rey. Do you have a plan?" General Organa asks me. I nod. "Yeah. We're going after her _and_ building a stronger interrogation chair. So, who's coming with me." I snarl, still upset about Keisa's sneaky escape. Finn places his hand on my shoulder. "You can count me in." He says with a determined grin. I grin back. "Anyone else?"

"Nope." Poe sighs, leaning back on the cushioned chair that he's sitting on. "It's all yours. Besides, I'm the best pilot, so they need me. But make sure you have fun you two." He says, winking to Finn. Finn shakes his head, walks over to a table and grabs his First Order baton before walking back to me. "Ready?" He asks, trying to take my hand, but I smack his. "Hey…"

"Don't touch me, but yes. I'm ready." I sigh back, clutching my lightsaber. With that said we soon head out of the Resistance Base and make our way to the treehouse base that we expect she might be in since she could have the mindset that we'd think we wouldn't go there first. After a mile of walking in silence, I turn to Finn, finding his face stricken with nervousness. "Finn…Why are you always nervous?"

"Why? Rey, she's a _Sith_ for crying out loud, and trained by Kylo Ren himself! She's extremely dangerous and I'm not as prepared as you are. That's why I'm nervous. End of conversation." He remarks firmly. I am surprised at his firmness and sigh. "Okay okay. Geez. You don't have to be so firm about it. I was just asking."

"I know Rey, but I found myself being firmer when I'm nervous lately. Sorry." He says. I nod as we enter the forest. Before long, we make our way to the treehouse, finding it still in shambles, but that wasn't the thing that surprised us. What _did_ happened to be nailed on the tree trunk.

A note.

Finn rips the note off the nail and begins to read it to himself. I run to his side and peer over him, soon reading the note. It reads:

 _Dear Rey (and possibly Poe and/or FN-2187),_

 _Hey. It's Keisa. I see that my mindset was right about you thinking I would be here. But me being right isn't as important as the challenge I'm issuing to Rey. Rey, meet me at the base of the mountain that is north of where you are right now. You'll find a cave near there. We'll have a battle near my hideout, just you and me. If anyone else comes with you, prepare for me to kill them instantaneously. And don't think you'll win again. That was a lucky shot, I'll give you that. So, at the North base of the mountain, at sundown, just me and Rey. That's my challenge. And if you don't come at sundown…prepare to see the Resistance base on fire._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Keisa_

"Not again." I whisper, running my hand through my bangs. Finn shakes his head. "What is it with her and killing you? I mean seriously. You did nothing to her." He remarks. "But I _did_ do something to Ben. But enough of that, I need that note."

"Wait, you're doing it?!" Finn shouts. I nod. "Do you want the rest of the Resistance to die off Finn?! Besides, I'll be fine. I can land another kick on her. If I could do it once, I can do it again." I try to reassure him. He, after a long stare, sighs and hands me the note. "Alright. But if you die, the whole Resistance is done for."

"Thanks for the support." I sarcastically tell him. He nods. "And please be careful. I don't want to lose you again." He whispers, beginning to blush. I nod. "Don't worry, I will. See you on the flip side Finn." I say before making my way north, either to a victory, or my fate. One way to find out.


	32. Interrupted by a Storm

(Keisa's View)

(Near the Mountain Base)

(Two Hours Later; 20 minutes until Sundown)

" _What is taking Rey so long? I swore she'd be here sooner."_ I think to myself as I wait on a ledge of the mountain, 10 feet from the base of the mountain. On this ledge I have carved out a hideout from the mountain wall, having the hammock, cauldron, and meditation mat plus the droid chargers like in the treehouse inside the cave. I have also added candles so I can light the cave whenever it's dark. Anyways, as I sit on the edge of the ledge, I hear RJ rolling to me. _It's almost sundown_. He tells me. I scoff. "Yeah. I know. 20 minutes left. Nearly sick of waiting." I snarl, pissed off. _Do you think she went to the treehouse like you thought?_ He asks. I nod. "Well sure RJ! She doesn't know where else to go to find me right?" I say, standing to my feet. "Well I'm-." I about to say "I'm heading inside", but I soon hear a lightsaber unsheathe, plus RJ rolling back in surprise. I grin with my back towards Rey. "'Bout time you show up Rey. You took long enough." I sneer, summoning my two lightsabers into my hands before turning around. Rey lifts her lightsaber up to her face, lowers it back down and with a battle cry, and leaps to me with a powerful Force Jump. I, to her surprise (I could see it in her face) drop my lightsabers onto the rocky ground; lift my index and middle finger upwards. I, when my Force connects to her mind, flick my fingers to the side. Rey snaps unconscious in mid-air, dropping her lightsaber as her hand goes limp. I gently grab her with the Force, laying her on the rocky ground.

"Too easy." I sneer to myself, picking up one of my lightsabers. With a quick spin, I unsheathe it, turn the lightsaber downwards so the tip is pointed down towards her heart and lift it. However, right before I could pierce her, I hear RJ shout fearfully for me to stop. For some reason, I do listen to him. I snap around to RJ, my eyes ignited with flames. "RJ?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream, stomping to him. "I need to kill her RJ, so shut up and don't tell me to stop." I boom at him, kicking him on the chest before marching back to an unconscious Rey. For once, RJ becomes resilient and asks a certain question that catches me off guard. _Keisa…what would Kylo Ren think of this? I mean, he's in love with her right?_ He asks. I shake my head. "Father isn't here right?! Besides, he's not in love with our greatest enemy! Why would you even _think_ that!?" I shout, unsheathing my lightsaber again. RJ rocks himself upwards. _Well they do have a Force connection. They also ganged up to beat Snoke's guard's right? They sure have a positive connection don't you think?_ He asks me. I snap back to him. "Are you on _her_ side RJ?!"

 _No._

"Then SHUT-UP! This is for the First Order RJ!" I boom, turning back around to Rey. When I do, I suddenly find myself launched into the air. I summon my lightsabers into my hands right before I land on both feet. Rey leaps to her feet, and with another battle cry, chucks her lightsaber towards me. I flip over it before dashing to Rey with my own battle cry. Rey summons the lightsaber back into her hand and blocks my attack. "You have _no idea_ who you're messing with Keisa." She scowls, kicking me on the chest. I fall down onto my chest, rolling away and flip up to my feet as Rey tries to pierce me. "It's the other way around Rey. You have no idea who _you're_ messing with."

"Oh really? Prove it!" She shouts, spinning to the right, causing me to stumble. She kicks me on the back, but I keep my footing, spin and chuck one of my lightsabers to her. She dodges, but gets a good gash on the upper part of her arm. She screams in pain, but charges to me. I chuck my other lightsaber towards her hip, which it hits. She falls to the ground, tears of pain falling from her face. Towering over her, I summon my lightsabers to my hand and point its tip to her head. "You're done. Any last words scavenger?" I ask, lifting my lightsaber upwards. She looks up to me. "Yeah. What would your father think of this?"

"Don't go there. This isn't for him. It's for the First Order." I snap back. Rey shakes her head. "Then go for it." She whispers, waiting for her demise. I grin and prepare to pierce her back, but a huge crash of thunder booms out, causing me to jump. This jump makes me drop my lightsabers onto the rocky ground. The rocks that both of them hit pierce the hilts, damaging the circuitry. Rey stares at the sparking lightsabers, then to me.

I feel a droplet of water hit my head.

I lift my head up to find a huge black cloud over us. Rain begins to pour. RJ rolls into the cave, avoiding the rain. I scoff. "Just what I need. My lightsabers breaking plus a huge ass storm." I scoff, walking into the cave after summoning my lightsabers into my hands . Rey, in the corner of my eye, struggles, but manages to stand to her feet and begins to walk into the hideout. I grab her with the Force and chuck her back onto the ground, hip first. She screams in pain again. "What was that for?!"

"You're not living with me Rey. You're not going to convince me. Even mentioning Father won't help you, so you better run along." I tell her. She stands to her feet. "Well do you want me to die?"

"Yes."

"But not by your hands?" She grins back. I cross my arms as she continues. "How would you feel if you missed the opportunity to kill me?"

"I already did." I snap back. "Just forget about trying to convince me! It won't work!" I shout back, marching back into the cave. Rey limps to the entrance. "Keisa. I'm not going to stop nagging you. Just forget about your anger and let me in. You know you want to." She hums. I, after stalling, sigh loudly. "Alright fine! Be that way Rey! But after the storm, we're fighting to the death!" I yell back, walking to the hammock, grabbing the extra one. "I'll hang up the hammock. You get situated. And if you even touch RJ or Mighty, I'll kill you early." I snarl. Rey smiles. "Thanks…"

"…You're welcome."


	33. Back to the Past

(Hideout)

(Keisa's View)

(One Day Later)

It's still storming. The storm has me and Rey trapped in my hideout. The wind has kicked up to a fever pitch, which makes me nervous. I don't know how long this storm will keep going on, but at least I'm safe in the cave. However, with Rey here, my anger has risen, so thank goodness we haven't talked to each other much. If she said something idiotic, she'd be dead by now and the Resistance after me, so knowing that the Resistance isn't going after me, I'm kind of glad she's safe.

Right now, I have just finished repairing my lightsabers when I hear a sleeping Rey stir. I sigh; clip my repaired lightsabers to my belt before turning my head to her. "Sleep well?" I ask in a scowl. She raises an eyebrow. "You're really asking that? That means you care about me."

"Says who." I snap back. "I was just wondering. You know, people wonder." I scoff, standing to my feet. Rey rolls her eyes. "What is it with you and hating me? I don't have to be your enemy Keisa."

"Will you just answer my question?" I ask, crossing my arms. Rey rolls her eyes again. "Okay. Yes I slept good. Happy now?" She scowls, walking back to the hammock. I shrug my shoulders. "Perhaps. My anger still resides, but I'm not too angry, so yes, I'm happy now." I tell her, walking back to my hammock. As I lie down, Rey turns her head to me. "Keisa. Can you answer a question for me now?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you so connected and loyal to Ben?" She asks. My eyes snap open at the mentioning of my father. I snap up into a sitting position. "Why should I answer that?! Our relationship isn't any of your concern!" I shout, laying back down and turning my back to her. Rey sighs loudly. "Should have expected that. Keisa, look, the reason why I wanted to know is because he showed me his kindness to you with the Force before you two reunited. I want to know your side of the story." She whispers. "It's not that hard."

"Hard? HARD?! You don't understand anything about my father!" I shout, sitting up. "Your parents threw you away like garbage! I actually _have_ a family!" I scream at her. Rey sits up. "You wanna go there now do you?! Just tell me about Ben! A memory, your feelings towards him, anything! I want to know your side of the story! That's all!" She screams, leaping off her hammock. I groan. "Oh my freaking gosh Rey. If you want it that badly, let me show you!" I yell back, leaping off the hammock, grabbing her arm tight. "What are you doing?! Let go!"

"Relax. Let me touch your forehead. We're going to see a memory, and I'm betting the Force we'll see everything, not just what I saw from my eyes." I scowl. Rey shoves her arm out of my grasp, sighs and glares at me. "Go."

With a large sigh, I place my index and middle finger, side by side, onto her forehead. With that, our bodies fall to the ground and everything turns black for a bit, but soon a dark, star-filled sky enters our sight. Rey, next to me, and I stand to our feet to see ourselves in the snowy forest of Starkiller Base. A couple meters in front of us, we both see me, around 6 years old, and Father throwing snowballs at each other. Rey turns to me. "You actually did that?"

"What does it look like?" I snap back. Rey runs her hand through her hair. "Keisa, why were you even having a snowball fight? Weren't you old enough to train?" She asks. I smirk. "We were, for an hour or so. I was dodging large and small snowballs, but being the young child I was back then, I gave him a barrage of snowballs with the Force. That's when all this playing around began." I tell Rey with the first smile of the day creeping up my face. Rey and I turn our head back to the snowball fight, seeing a younger Keisa and Father creating barricades. Father smacks me in the head with a snowball, but Keisa answers back with a good chunk of her barricade slamming hard on Father's head. Young Keisa then leaps over the broken barricade, tackling Father to the ground, squealing "I win! I win!" over and over again. Father wraps his arms around Keisa, laughing. Father soon picks her up, laying her on his shoulder. Keisa squeals for him to put her down. He soon does on a nearby hill before lying on the hill alongside Keisa. She soon points to a large star.

"Daddy! Look at that one!" She squeals. Father turns his head slightly. "Yeah Keisa. It's sure a big one." He says. Keisa then lays her head on Father's chest before they count the stars together. Many times they lost count, but when they counted all the 50 stars, Keisa closes her eyes. "Daddy?" She asks. Father turns to her. "Yes Keisa?" He whispers back. "Why do you love me?"

"Because. You're the sweetest and most perfect daughter any man could ever have. You're polite only to me; you love to spar and are growing so strong in the Force. I couldn't be more proud of you." He tells Keisa. She giggles. "Thank you Daddy!" She squeals, turning her head so that the side of it is on Father's chest. Before long, Keisa falls asleep. Father turns her to her side and wraps his arms around her. After that, the scene fades away, letting us wake up to the cave and the storm. Rey and I sit up. Rey is the first to stand to her feet. I soon stand to my feet, brush off my clothes and grin. "So?"

"Keisa. That was so precious. Thank you for showing me that memory." She says. I, for once, smile at her. "You're welcome."


	34. Possessed

(Hideout)

(Rey's View)

(2 Days Later; Midnight)

The Resistance knows where I am. I finally got Keisa to let me borrow her holo-communicator to contact General Organa. I told them I'd be back soon, but don't know when. Finn is scared half to death for me and Poe is furious, but me? I'm fine, despite me hating Keisa. For once, I'm cooperating with her and she's, for once, cooperating with me. The fact that she's now cooperating with me is more surprising than anything, even more surprising than Ben being kind to her, which is sort of surprising. I know Ben has a heart.

Right now, I'm awake on my hammock from random, cold chills of my spine. I never felt these immense, harsh chills before, so I'm freaking out just a bit, _just_ a bit. As I toss and turn on the hammock, I hear Keisa stir. I turn my head, expecting her brown eyes to be glaring at me, but I see her eyes closed tight in what looks like to be fear, but her jaw clenched in rage. Keisa fiercely turns to the other side with one, harsh turn. Now concerned, I leap off of the hammock, hitting a rock on my bare feet in the process. I hiss in, attempting not to make a sound. As the pain settles, I begin to walk to Keisa quietly on my tip toes as she vigorously tosses back and forth in her hammock. When I reach the halfway mark, Keisa turns so that she's looking at the ceiling and screams. I jump back and unfortunately, trip over my bare feet. Even with this, Keisa doesn't snap out of whatever shit she's going through.

"Stop!" Keisa screams out. "I'm not your slave!" She cries out. I stand to my feet ever so carefully, grab a nearby candle, light it and begin my way to Keisa, whose terrified screams heighten. I make my way to Keisa, now noticing her eyes streaming down tears. Keisa, as I reach for her, turns to the left. "Don't! You won't control me! Get the f*ck a-WAY!" She screams out, her hands clenched in a fist. Force Lightning soon begins to crackle from her fists.

"KEISA!" I scream out, shaking her with my free hand. Keisa screams continue, now her chest jerking upward all the while she still twists and turns in her hammock. "KEISA!" I scream again. Keisa doesn't stop screaming, but instead sits up her bed, screaming out "STOP", blasting Force Lightning to the wall. Keisa, at that moment, opens her eyes wide, and realizing what she's doing, lowers her hand. She clenches her fists while breathing rapidly.

"Wow Keisa, that was-." I begin to say "was freaky", but Keisa leaps off her hammock and bolts out of her hideout into the sloshy storm. I scream for Keisa to come back, but by that time it was too late. She sped off at a frenzy pace. Something has to be wrong, and I am just too curious to not figure out why. Grabbing my lightsabers and also Keisa's so that if she needs to fend off whatever she could have saw in her dream, I bolt through the rain in my sandals, kicking up mud and water at a frenzy pace. Before long, I see Keisa facing a tree, her arms against the trunk, head low and hands clenched in a fist. I come to a stop. "…Keisa?"

"LEAVE!" She screams, spinning to me, her body shaking vigorously, her eyes filled with an indescribable fear radiating off. She stares at me with those same, fear-filled eyes as I cautiously walk to her. "Keisa…What's wrong…?" I whisper, reaching my hand out to her. She shakes her head. "LEAVE! YOU CAN'T BE NEAR ME ANY LONGER! Y-Y-YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DO!" She cries, Force Pushing me away. I tumble across the muddy forest floor, flip to my feet only to find myself staring at her as her knees begin to buckle beneath her, her eyes jittering rapidly. Her knees crumble to the ground, but before long, she begins to snicker. She summons her lightsabers from my belt and stands up slowly, her head and torso bent down while she stands up. When her head slowly rises, I step back in shock.

Her eyes aren't brown anymore.

They were black.

Keisa begins to grin evilly as she glares at me. "…Young Rey…" She sneers, unsheathing her lightsabers. "It's so pleasing to see you again. How's the Resistance?" Keisa asks in an odd manner. I unsheathe my lightsaber. "Keisa…What is going on with you?"

"Keisa?" Keisa says, raising an eyebrow. She begins to chuckle in an oddly familiar way. "Keisa. What a weakling she is. Not being able to resist me, not being able to break away from Kylo Ren. It's pathetic if you ask me." Keisa replies. A small gasp exits my mouth. My body begins to shake. Why? I know exactly what's happening to Keisa…if she's in her body at all anymore.

It was Snoke.

Snoke possessed her. Keisa could be gone. I clench my jaw, facing "Keisa". "You came back…" I snarl. "Keisa" chuckles. "Well of course. No person is really dead Rey. All I did is take Keisa's body. Is that surprising to you?" "Keisa" asks. I don't answer that question, but instead ask another. "Is Keisa gone?!"

"Gone? Oh no. She's trying to resist me, but if you destroy her body. She will die, as well as I. I'm not afraid of telling you that certain fact." "Keisa" hisses, sheathing her lightsabers, clipping them to her belt. "So…go and find your friends. Tell them about me. Tell Ben Solo about me and just try to rescue her…if you dare." "Keisa" hisses. "I'll be waiting."

With that said, I sheathe my lightsaber and dart away from "Keisa", trekking my way to the Resistance Base to inform everyone, including Ben. Ben needs to know that Keisa's nearly gone because he's the only one that can bring her back, and personally…

I want her back.


	35. To the Resistance Base

(Kylo's View)

(Ship to Yavin 4)

(Two Days Later)

I cannot believe it. What Rey told me a day ago in the middle of the night. Keisa's possessed by my former master. Keisa's nearly gone, but she's not leaving this galaxy without a fight from me and herself. I know my little girl. She won't go down without a fight. She's resilient. She's strong. She's Keisa and my daughter, and knowing her, she won't quit until it's over.

Right now, I'm in my personal TIE, the TIE Silencer, entering Yavin 4's atmosphere to land at the Resistance Base. Rey never told me, for protection purposes, where the Resistance Base stands, but I remember visiting the one that General Organa, my mother, used in the Galactic Civil War against the Empire ruled by Emperor Palpatine, assisted by my grandfather, the infamous Darth Vader. I believe that base is the one that the Resistance is using, yet again, to go against the First Order.

Flying thorugh the sky, I, in my TIE, suddenly sense my mother through the Force as I fly over the forest. Why is she in the forest, I'm not exactly sure, but I cannot ponder on that at the moment. I need to find the base. I need to find Rey. I need to save Keisa.

Closing in on the location where the old, rebel base stood, I hear a blaster coming from the right. Unfortunately, the blaster bolt is from an X-Wing. The bolt hits my wing, causing my TIE to spiral out of control. I, keeping calm, eject myself from the TIE while it spirals down to the trees, exploding on impact. The trees, on the other hand, do not catch on fire do to their trunks, which happen to be fire-resistant. My ejection parachute catches in the large trees, stopping me. I grab onto a nearby branch, pulling myself up onto it. When I sit on the branch however, the branch snaps from a blaster bolt shredding through it. When I realize this, I am already on the forest floor. I groan and open my eyes to find blasters aimed right at my forehead by Resistance troopers. I jerk a bit in surprise, but luckily, I hear Rey call for the men to stand down.

"But Rey! It's Kylo R-!" One of the guards begins to shout of my name, but Rey shake her head. "No. It's _Ben_. And he's not here to slaughter us. Trust me." She tells the trooper, pushing him aside so that she's towering over me. "You _had_ to come, didn't you, even after I specifically told you not to." She scoffs, extending her hand to me. I, after a moment of hesitation, grab her hand. She pulls me up to my feet, turns around and calls her men to head back to their base. The guards obey her and run off in a hurry. Running my hand through my hair, I turn to Rey. "Rey...Are you sure that Keisa's possessed by Snoke? It's still hard to believe. I mean, I understand Snoke's evil, but I never thought he'd do that. He _was_ my master after all."  
"Yes Ben. Keisa's possessed. Her eyes are pure black the last time I saw her, but you shouldn't have come Ben. Snoke will go after you." She says, turning to me. I shake my head, tears falling down my face. "You don't understand Rey. I don't _care_ if Snoke comes after me. I need Keisa back."

"And why's that? I know she's your daughter and everything, but if she dies, it's not end of the galaxy. Besides, if she dies, Snoke dies too. I know you desire Snoke to be gone right?" She asks me. I scoff. "Like I said, you just don't understand. Keisa's my life. If you were a mother, you'd understand." I tell her. "Now, where's her base." I ask, grabbing her arm. She shoves her arm out of my grasp. "I'm not telling you Ben. You're not coming along. She'll kill you."

"Do you think that I care?! All I want is Keisa back, and I'll do _anything_ to save her...even if I have to leave." I whisper, running my hand through my hair. Rey scoffs. "And if you do, Keisa's going to slaughter the Resistance, and I'm not risking that. Besides, she wants me dead. So Ben, no matter what you might say, you are NOT-!" She begins to shout that I won't come along, but we hear someone coughing for our attention. We turn our heads to see General Organa smiling at us. Rey's eyes snap open. "General?!"

"Hello Rey. I see you're not allowing Ben to come along with you." She hums, walking to us. Rey crosses her arms. "Are _you_ going to be against me too?" She snarls. General Organa nods. "In a matter of fact...yes. Keisa would slaughter you. There's power in numbers Rey, so please, take my son along with you." She hums. My eyes widen a bit, but soon return to normal as Rey takes my hand. "Fine. I'll show you the way, but stay close." She snarls at me. I smile. "Thanks…"

"...You're welcome."


	36. Breaking Free

(Forest)

(Kylo's View)

(20 Minutes Later)

"Alright Ben. We're almost there, so be on guard." Rey informs me as we trek through the drenched forest as a storm pours over us. I do not answer Rey with any words nor a nod. I keep quiet, trying to think of a way to save Keisa without attacking her. Rey pokes me on the shoulder, asking the same question again. I glance at her before returning my attention to our path. "I know Rey. I rather not talk now." I whisper, clutching my lightsaber's hilt as we reach the end of the forest path when I push a tree limb out of the way. When I do, thunder crashes while my eye catches an odd cave carved on a ledge of the mountain that stands before us. However, that's not the only thing that stands on that ledge. As Rey dashes to my side, we both spot Keisa's figure in front of the cave's entrance, lightsabers unsheathed.

"Keisa!" I shout, dashing to my possessed daughter. Rey screams for me to stop, but I ignore her plea and leap to the ledge. Keisa grins, opening her midnight black eyes to me. I step back, not knowing what to say or do now. Keisa, right at that moment, Force Pushes me off the ledge. I collide onto Rey, causing both of us to slam our bodies onto the wet ground. We scramble to our feet, watching Keisa leap off the ledge, landing a good couple yards in front of us. "Well well...You've come after all." Keisa whispers evilly. Tears form in my eyes as I watch my precious daughter turn to Rey. It's not that she turned to Rey that's tearing me apart. It's that nothing in her, from what I can sense, told me that she still resides in her own body. She could be truly gone. Snoke, from Keisa's body, senses my fear. He begins to chuckle. "My former apprentice...still too dependent on your child. No true father would be dependent on their child. They are the master of their child, nothing less."

"You're wrong." I snap back. "I am not dependent on Keisa, nor is Keisa dependent on me. I'm here to help her, like a true father would. You have no right to tell me that I'm not a "true father," so leave Keisa be." I snap. Keisa chuckles. "You seriously think that I would willingly depart from your daughter's body? You're some foolish child to think that."

"Who said that I thought that Snoke?" I sneer back. "I never thought or said that. It's an order from the _new_ Supreme Leader...but I know that you won't listen to me, so there's no use to talk. Talk is cheap." I say, stepping back. Keisa shakes her head. "But yet you won't fight me." Keisa hums. My eyes snap open. Keisa chuckles again. "You're surprised that I knew that. Kylo Ren, I can see your mind. I can feel the conflict within you. You don't know what to do to save your child. You're weak."

"I am not weak, but I won't fight you. Keisa's still in there, so I will not fight. I will not risk the death of my daughter." I snap, a single tear shedded all the while. Keisa smirks, but as she opens her mouth to speak, Rey suddenly charges at Keisa. "REY, NO!" I boom, reaching out to Force Pull her away, but the Force shields her from my attempt. Keisa blocks Rey's attack.

"Don't you dare get in my way foolish child!" Keisa roars, kicking Rey. She falls to the ground, but flips to her feet, blocking Keisa's barrage of fierce and swift strikes. I, on the other hand, don't move. I am frozen. I am broken inside, watching the most precious thing in the world go against the only person that understands the conflict inside of me. The fight continues with Keisa increasing her speed and strength, which begins to overwhelm Rey. Rey, as she blocks, glances at me a couple times with fear-filled eyes. As she looks at me one more time, Keisa slams her against a tree as Rey resists Keisa's lightsaber to slit her throat with her own lightsaber.

That's when something happens to me that I'd never expect.

Instincts take over.

I scream for Keisa to stop, unsheathing my lightsaber. Keisa steps back at my words, not from shock though, and turns around slowly. With a spin of her lightsaber, she charges to me. At that instant, Keisa's foot suddenly jerks, causing Keisa to trip. This could only mean one thing.

Keisa's trying to take control. However, Keisa's body goes back to the control of Snoke and flips off her hands that touch the floor, lands on her feet and swings her lightsaber to mine. I block. Keisa keeps the intensity up as we clash our lightsabers together. Before long, Keisa and I clash, and then lock, our lightsabers together, beginning a strength match. At that moment, Keisa drops one of her lightsabers, grabs my right wrist before she, or Snoke I should say, cuts my hand clean off. I howl in pain, stumble back, trip over my feet and hiss in pain, clutching my rapidly bleeding arm.

"Look at me." She orders firmly after walking to me, kicking me so that my body is facing her. Keisa spins her lightsaber, lifts it up and turns it so that the tip is pointed downwards. I shut my eyes tight, ready to meet my demise. Rey screams. The red tint of the lightsaber appears from the darkness of my closed eyes, but no pain comes. I open my eyes, seeing Keisa's lightsaber centimeters away from my chest. Her body is shaking. Tears roll down her face, but most importantly, her eyes begin to come back to their beautiful brown, then midnight black, and then brown again. Keisa chucks her lightsabers backwards before jerking her hands to chest.

That's when she begins to electrocute herself.

"KEISA NO!" I boom, dashing to her, but when I reach her, she crumbles onto the wet ground. I rush to her and check her vital signs.

They were fine. And even better, I feel Snoke's presence leave Keisa from the Force.

"Keisa...You...did it. I whisper out, taking her into my arms. Rey runs to me. "Ben?! She-?!" She begins to ask if Keisa's alright. I nod. "Yes. Her vital signs are fine, and even better, Snoke's out of her. She won this fight, but Rey. I need to get back to the First Order base. I need Keisa to be watched over...so..." I whisper, standing up with Keisa in my arms. "I'll see you soon."


	37. Planning an Invasion

(Keisa's View)

(Kamino Base)

(3 Hours Later)

"NO!" I scream out, snapping up into a sitting position as I wake up from my nightmare of me fighting Father and Rey while Snoke, in the nightmare, possessed my body. I breathe heavily, exhausted of the nightmare's effects with my body shaking vigorously. I take a look around, finding myself in my personal room in the First Order's base on Kamino. The room isn't much, just a queen-sized bed, a Starkiller Base themed nightstand, a meditation mat, a dark oak dresser and droid chargers for RJ and Mighty, but I am surprised to find myself here. The last thing that I remember is that I was with the Rey in my hideout, talking about Father. Catching my breath, I wipe my forehead, only to wince at a sharp pain when I graze a mysterious burn mark. "What in the-?" I whisper. I lower my head to find my body wrapped up in bandages. I slip my fingers under the bandages and pull them to find more burn marks speckled all over my chest. "Okay…?"

"Keisa! You're awake!" Father's voice shouts from the doorway. I jump in surprise, snapping my head to him. "Father...what in the hell happened to me?! How did I burn myself?" I shout out, trying to turn my legs to dangle off the bed, but the chest burns prevent me to. Father, hands behind his back, doesn't answer the question, but instead asks if I recalled anything with Snoke. I, a bit surprised, nod slowly. "Yeah...I dreamt about him possessing me. Was I screaming about it in my sleep?" I ask, trying to turn again. Father sighs. "No…" He whispers, bringing his right hand from behind his back. I gasp in shock, finding that his hand is now a metal prosthetic hand, glistening in the bright light. Tears begin to form in my eyes. "So that dream…?"

"Was no dream." Father intercedes. My mouth gapes a bit. I clench my fists in rage with tears streaming down my face. "I…nearly…killed you." I whisper, but Father shakes his head. "Let's not worry 'bout it Keisa. It's over."

"I don't care if it's in the past Father! I nearly killed you!" I scream, hopping off the bed despite my immense pain from the Force Lightning burns. I march at him, pushing him out of my way before marching out of my room. Father runs to me, but I Force Push him away. "Father! I don't need a speech from you! Leave me alone!" I boom. Father shakes his head. "You cannot be angry at yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it WAS!" I scream back, turning to him. "Father, if I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened and you'd have your real hand still! I'm still a weakling and you know it!" I boom. Father's eyes sink. "Keisa...don't say that." He whispers. "Say what?! The truth?! Father, you know I'm not strong enough to beat Rey! I need to get stronger and you know it! We need to defeat Rey and the Resistance once and for all! It's the only way to secure our legacy in the galaxy!" I shout out. Father runs his metal hand through his hair. "Keisa...we don't need a legacy, but I do agree we need to destroy the Resistance soon."

"And Rey? What about her? Are we going to slaughter her or is your _liking_ of her going to stand in our way?" I snarl, crossing my arms. Father sighs. "No...despite me saying yes, we need to destroy the Resistance, thus her too." He murmurs. I nod. "Good. Now when are we going to go and invade Yavin 4?" I ask, walking to Father's side. He smiles. "Soon. Maybe in a month or so. We both need to concoct a perfect strategy to destroy them all. So, you want to concoct that plan now?"  
"Of course!" I squeal. "What about a TIE raid? Poe and the rest of the Resistance don't have their X-Wings anymore. Only the _Millennium Falcon_ remains. If we gather a good half of our TIE's, the _Falcon_ doesn't stand a chance." I tell him. He runs his metal hand through his hair. "And what about the ground forces?" He asks. "I can totally do the TIE with my TIE Silencer. You want to take care of the troops with the Stormtroopers?" He asks. I grin. "You bet. I'm getting excited already!" I sneer. He smiles. "That's wonderful Keisa. Now the big question still remains."

"Rey…"

"Yes. Do you think that Rey would be in the _Falcon_ or on the ground? I personally think she'll be in the _Falcon_ with Chewbacca." Father tells me. I shrug my shoulders. "Not sure. I believe your idea is more plausible, but either way, she's going down. Let's not worry 'bout it and execute the plan when the time comes." I say, punching his shoulder. "Now, I'm heading to my training room. See you later!" I squeal, bolting off with a huge grin on my face. It's almost time to destroy the Resistance, and I cannot wait.


	38. The Invasion

(Kylo's View)

(Above Yavin 4)

(One Month Later)

It's time. It's finally time to execute the epic plan to finally eliminate the Resistance. A good majority of TIE Fighters, along with my TIE Silencer have just arrived above Yavin 4 while Stormtrooper transports, which also have Keisa inside, have already entered Yavin 4's atmosphere. I, on the TIE's communicator, order 25 of my pilots to follow my lead. With that said, I rocket my way into Yavin 4's atmosphere with the 25 TIE's while the other 30 stay in space until backup is needed. I know that the Resistance have located our presence even with their limited technology, so we have to make this quick.

When I, along with the 25 TIE's, enter Yavin 4's atmosphere, 2 of my TIE's are instantaneously taken down by an X-Wing. Then, to my absolute surprise, more X _and_ Y Wings appear. I don't know how they recovered all these brand new ships since I destroyed what I thought were the rest of them the last time I was in my Silencer, but I cannot think about it at the moment. I have ships to destroy.

"Everyone! Attack!" I boom into my Silencer's communicator. The other TIE's, with my order, separate from me, leaving me open. However, thanks to my father's teachings plus the speed of the TIE itself, I spin past a majority of the Resistance ships, turn a sharp, 180 degrees and shoot a good amount, around ⅙ of them down while the other TIE's scatter the X and Y wings about, leaving me with a good ¼ of them. Those ships that I'm with turn around and try to shoot me down, but I skillfully spin my way past their turrets, shooting more and more down as I pass the ships.

That's when I catch a glimpse of an old, too familiar ship.

The _Millennium Falcon_.

I, even though I despise my father's old piece of junk of a ship, keep my attention on the X and Y wings that are in front of me. However, as I begin to shoot those ships down, the _Falcon_ happened to have its turrets targeted at me. Guess Rey and Chewbacca weren't scared of me dying. The bolt from the turret grazes my left wing, causing me to begin to spiral out of control. I, trying my absolute best to keep calm, vigorously try to eject myself from the ship, but the ejection seat, to my luck, is stuck. Then, as I lift my hands from the pulley, the seat, along with me, skyrockets into the air. I am suddenly grabbed by the Force and hover to the ground by Keisa. She grins. "You're welcome." She says, sheathing her lightsaber. I turn around to find her slaughtered victims in a giant pool of crimson red blood. I shake my head. "You're too much like me, you know that?"

"Yeah. So, is Rey in the _Falcon_?" She asks. I run my flesh hand through my hair. "Yeah…Hey, by the way, do you know how exactly the Resistance got new starships?" I ask as we lift our heads to the dogfight in the sky. She nods. "One of the Resistance scum, before I killed him, informed me that some of the planets that support the Resistance flew the ships to here. Guess there's more Resistance people out there." She murmurs. I nod without a word as the _Falcon_ , slowly but surely, takes down the TIE's, along with the useless pilots of course. Keisa turns her head to the right and before I could turn my head to the left as well, she grabs my arm and pulls me backwards, but we are blown off our feet and land in a pile of bushes. Keisa scrambles to her feet and unsheathes her lightsabers as an X-Wing fires at us. She blocks the bolts with ease, one of them hitting the side of the wing. The X-Wing, on the other hand, keeps flying and joins the dogfight above with the small amount of remaining TIE's. Keisa sheathes her lightsabers and turns back to me. "So, when the useless TIE's are destroyed, we goin' against Rey and FN-2187?" She asks. I open my mouth to speak, but someone intercedes. "It's Finn Keisa." Finn snarls from behind a tree, a Stormtrooper baton in his hand. Keisa unsheathes her lightsabers. "FN-2187! How've you been?" Keisa hums. Finn ignites his baton. "No more words Keisa. Let's go!" He booms, dashing towards Keisa. Keisa Force Pushes Finn in front of us and charges at him. At that moment, I prepare to go with her, but I hear another lightsaber unsheathe from behind. I turn around to see Rey standing on the hatch door of the _Falcon_. I unsheathe mine. Rey narrows her eyes. "You _had_ to invade, didn't you Ben?" She asks, walking off the hatch door. I don't answer that question, but take a step towards her. "You ready to die Rey? Or are you too afraid to face me?"

"Ben. I'm not afraid to die. There are many more things more frightening than death." She replies. With a nod and a battle cry, I charge to her, and hopefully, charge to her for the last time in her life.


	39. A Terrible Accident

(Kylo's View)

(Moments Later)

(Fighting with Rey)

I never thought Rey would _still_ be a challenge. I never thought that she'd be more powerful than me. However, even with that said, I know that _I'm_ going to win this fight. She took down the TIE's with no remorse (which I wouldn't have either. Heck, I don't give a shit about my men, but she should feel bad about destroying lives), and she, from what I know, hasn't trained much, unlike Keisa and I. Today, I'll be victorious and today, I'll slaughter Rey, ending the last hope of the Resistance.

As Rey and I clash our lightsabers together, Rey begins to speak. "Ben! You _don't_ have to do this!" She shouts, flipping over my lower lightsaber swing towards her legs. I ignore her, spin 360 degrees and clash my lightsabers with hers, beginning a strength match. "Ben! Please don't do this! You're better than this!" She shouts as our strength match happens to be even. I kick her in the chest. She falls down, but rolls out of the way when I thrust my lightsaber downwards. She scrambles to her feet and takes the initiative of the fight, swinging hard to my lightsaber. I easily block, even adding spins for fun. I, at that moment, could feel her anger rising. She clenches her jaw and speeds up her attacks. I block her attacks easily.

"Rey, calm yourself. You'll exhaust yourself if you don't." I hum, flipping over her before Force Pushing her onto a nearby tree. She screams while she flies. She slams her head onto the large, sienna colored tree trunk before crumbling to the ground. I spin my lightsaber while I walk to her. She struggles to her feet, continuing the fight. Her eyes ignited in rage as she begins to swing her lightsaber. I block, point my lightsaber down and rotate my hand swift and hard, forcing the lightsaber to leave Rey's grasp. Rey stumbles back, reaches behind her back and summons her lightsaber towards her. I, at that moment, overpower her Force, summoning the lightsaber into my hand. Rey's eyes widen. I grin, slowly making my way to her. Rey, not knowing what to do, turns around and runs off. I shake my head. "Come back Rey. We're not through." I hum, dropping the lightsaber onto the ground, Force Pulling her into my grasp, taking my lightsaber and placing it centimeters away from her throat. She begins to hyperventilate in pure fear. "B-Ben…"

"What? You afraid to die Rey? If so, you're weaker than I remember. Now...any last words?" I ask, lowering the lightsaber from her throat to behind her back, preparing to pierce her through the back. She, without a word, nails her elbow onto my chest. I stumble back a bit, in which Rey right hooks me on the head. I stumble over my feet and fall hard onto my back. I scramble to my feet at the same time when Rey unsheathes her lightsaber. She, with a battle cry, charges to me, but I drop my lightsaber and begin to Force Choke her. She too drops her lightsaber, clutching her throat, wheezing for any possible air that could be taken in. I summon my lightsaber to my hand and prepare to pierce her heart, but at that moment, Rey shorts out my lightsaber. I shake my head with a grin, drop my lightsaber and prepare to crack her neck, but she Force Pushes me away. I tumble across the forest floor, flip to my feet only to find her running towards Keisa with her lightsaber unsheathed. Keisa, from what I can see, already took down Finn. I summon my lightsaber into my hand and chase after her. Rey turns her head to me, back to Keisa and before I could realize what's happening, leaps into the air. Keisa, with her lightsaber ready to pierce Rey, has her reaction time being to slow, accidentally runs into me…

With her lightsaber pierced into my chest. Blood gurgles up and out of my mouth. My body trembles in response before crumbling to the ground, the pierce wound oozing out fresh, warm, crimson red blood. I jerkily lift my arm onto my chest wound. I glance up to Keisa, who's kneeling above me, tears falling down her face. I crack a weak smile and close my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

 **(KEISA'S VIEW)**

I cannot believe what I just done. I nearly killed Father. He's going to die soon, and it's all my f*cking fault. My mind is racing with worries of what's going to happen to me. With that said, these worries soon turn into rage. Pure, uncontrollable rage that activates what I call my "Berserker Mode." My veins heat up. My vision turns darker and my muscles tense. My instincts begin to take over my mind. I snap my head up to Rey, who's staring at me with fear-filled eyes. With a roar, I run to her, chucking one of my lightsabers to her. She leaps over it, lands on her feet and spins away from my slicing attack. I slide to a stop before running to her again. She blocks my oncoming attacks with unsmooth movements. She keeps up these unsmooth movements until I kick her hand with my foot, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. With her now defenseless, I ignite my Force Lightning, electrocuting her to her death, or that's what I hope.

And that hope doesn't come true when all of a sudden, my vision goes black, leaving me vulnerable to whatever knocked me out.

 **(KYLO'S VIEW)**

That was one hell of a shot from Finn. Finn knocked out Keisa with a chuck of his Stormtrooper baton onto her head. Finn then crumbles back onto the ground, along with Rey, who seems to be unconscious or in a coma. She's not dead though. I can still feel her presence through the Force. Even with that said, I don't know about my own fate. My energy is depleting quickly. My vision is beginning to blur slightly. However, soon, I hear an engine coming towards us, and before long, someone too familiar towers over me.

My mom.

"General…" I whisper weakly. General Organa smiles. "Hi Ben. We're taking you back to the base. You'll be fine." She hums, brushing a strand of black hair away from my face. I scoff. "And why should you do that. I know everyone in the base be happier if I was left here to die." I snarl. She shakes her head. "Because _I_ want to save you because no matter what you've done or plan to do, you were, are and always will be my son."


	40. Misinformed

(Keisa's View)

(Resistance Base)

(One Week Later)

I just don't understand my father nor myself anymore. Father and Rey have been chatting about the Jedi, even though Father sometimes gets infuriated at the fact that he was once a Jedi, but with each time they do talk, it's more and more unlikely that he'll blow at Rey. Father even smiles when he talks to Rey about it at times. I just don't understand why Father's growing back to the Light Side of the Force.

Then there's me. I've been so conflicted inside ever since I landed on Yavin 4. I don't know if what I truly believe is right now. Is the Dark Side of the Force the true path to power? Is the Light stronger than the Force now that I have experienced it first hand? Is my destiny being with the Dark Side of the Force worth it? I...I just don't know anymore. I just might be growing to the Light Side of the Force...and I might be actually enjoying it.

Right now, I am sitting on a medical supply box, leaning down and clenching my head, trying to think about what's happening to me, why the Light Side of the Force accepts me now, after everything I've done and my past connection to the Dark Side. Before long, I hear footsteps coming to me. I scoff. "Not now Father." I snarl. A woman's chuckle comes next. "It's General Organa, Keisa. Ben's with Rey." She says, pulling up a medical supply box to my side. She sits down and places her hand on my shoulder. I scoff and shove her hand off. "Don't touch me." I scowl. General Organa chuckles, amused. "You remind me of Ben before he left to Luke's Academy. But that's not what's important. Keisa, I've felt the conflict inside you for some time." She says. I scoff again. "Oh really now? Isn't pretty obvious?" I scoff again. She sighs. "Keisa. Please don't be like this." She hums sadly. I narrow my eyes. "And why shouldn't I?!" I boom. "I don't even know myself OR Father anymore!"

"Yes you do Keisa. You know yourself. You know your Father. You two are so close. You've just been misinformed about things, and now you two are realizing that. You're struggling to figure out which side is right to you. That's what I think at least." She says, standing up. I lift my head to her. "Misinformed?"

"Yes. You were told that the Dark Side is the direct path to power from a young age right?" She asks, turning to me. I gasp. "How did you-How do you know that?!" I shout, leaping to my feet. She chuckles. "Ben. I asked him what he taught you about the Dark Side. That was his reply." She hums happily. "Now Keisa. I believe that you're rethinking what you've been told. Ben didn't know better at that time. He didn't want to go back to the Light, so he told you that the Dark Side was better so you'd be with the Dark Side _and_ he'd reassure himself that the Dark Side was where he belonged." General Organa explains. She brushes off her clothes, and with a smile, walks off. I couldn't help but watch her. "Misinformed huh?" I whisper. I sigh, sitting back down onto the box to notice Father and Rey walking back into the base. I clench my fists, stand up and run to him. I grab his hand and walk him out of the base. "Keisa? What's the sudden problem?" He asks. I run my hand through my midnight black hair. "Your...Your mom and I talked."

"And is there a problem with that?"

"No...well maybe. I don't know, but she sensed the conflict inside of me and said that we've been "misinformed" about life, about the Force, about everything. So...I wanted to know what you thought. Have we been misinformed?" I ask. Father hesitates. "Well...Personally Keisa...I've been thinking about that too, and the more I ponder 'bout it, the more I believe that we _have_ been misinformed...and you know...that's all my fault. Keisa, I'm sorry." He whispers, running his hand through his black hair. I scoff. "I'm sure you are. I...I just don't know where to go from here. Do I belong anywhere? I mean, General Organa and Rey seem to trust us, but everyone else doesn't, so I don't know if the Resistance is better than the First Order." I mumble. Father chuckles. "I still am the Supreme Leader, so I still think we currently belong to the First Order."

"So when are we going back to our base? I thought we could have a transport come and pick us up!" I shout. Father sighs. "I tried."

"And?"

"I think Hux destroyed our connection to the base." He mumbles. I scoff. "Should have seen that coming. So, what do you plan on doing with the Resistance?" I ask. Father sighs. "I'm still working on that. Now Keisa, would you like to come with me to have a little chat with Rey?" He asks, taking my hand. I shake my head. "No. I still haven't trained yet. I'm heading to the forest, so I'll see you soon." I whisper with a genuine smile. With that said, I walk out of the base and into the nearby forest. My smile soon turns into a saddened frown as I have one question in my mind.

Have I truly been misinformed for my whole life? And if so, where is my true place in the galaxy?


	41. To Echo Base

(Keisa's View)

(One Week Later)

(Outside the Resistance Base)

I've been misinformed. This idea still shakes my soul. I mean, living a life that is filled with lies is unimaginable, but maybe it's a good thing that I have been misinformed. Rey agrees that Father and I have been misinformed, so she and _some_ of the Resistance, or, what's left of it at least, forgave us for everything we've done. I don't understand why and I don't understand how it's possible to do such a thing, but it happened, and from now on, I'm not taking it for granted.

Right now, I'm outside the Resistance Base, sitting on a tree stump with BB-8, RJ and Mighty. All of these astro droids, throughout the time here, have become close in friendship. While I sit on the tree stump, BB-8, who was beeping away with Mighty, turns his head to me. _Keisa! What do you think?_ He asks. I raise an eyebrow. "'Bout what?"

 _About your father. RJ eavesdropped on Ben and Rey that he wants to rejoin the Jedi Order. What do you think about that?_ He asks, rolling up to me. My eyes snap open in surprise. "What? He…He wants to do that?" I ask, holding in some mixed feelings from the astro droids. I never expected Father to consider rejoining the Jedi Order. I mean, for all my life, he said that he "rotted" in the Jedi Order, but maybe he just thought that so he would be reassuring himself that he belonged in the First Order. I run my hand through my hair. "I…I don't know what to say 'bout that BB-8. Heh, sorry."

 _It's okay Keisa! I expected that you'd be surprised and mixed with emotions. Your voice says it all!_ He giggles before turning back to RJ. I scoff under my breath. "Well then…let's see if this is really true." I whisper, walking towards the base. In the corner of my eye, I see all the astro droids rolling towards me. I turn around and force up a fake smile. "I'm fine you all. I just need…I just need to see Father. I believe you RJ, but at the same time I need to see it for myself." I say. I then run off into the base, finding only General Organa in the main room. She notices me and smiles. "Hello Keisa."

"H-Hi. Do you know where Father is?" I ask from the entrance, my voice echoing on the metal walls. She shakes her head. "Not precisely. All I know is that he's with Rey." She hums, walking to me. I roll my eyes. "Not surprising." I scoff. General Organa chuckles. "I know. You plan to look for them?" She asks. I open my mouth to respond, but Rey and Father, as General Organa and I walk into the base, bursts through the entrance, Rey shouting for General Organa and Father for me. We turn around, seeing Father shaking vigorously as well as both Father and Rey breathing heavily. Father soon speaks. "Everyone…we…have some news."

"What _kind_ of news? Please tell me it's not anything idiotic." I snarl. Rey shakes her head. "No…Guys…Ben just had a vision." She whispers fearfully. I raise an eyebrow while crossing my arms. "And?" I ask. Father sighs, wrapping his arms around his chest as he shakes. "It's not good."

"Come _on_ guys! Quit stalling! Get to the point already!" I scowl. Father sighs. "Hux…is the new Supreme Leader." He mumbles. I smirk. "Really now? Father, I know you had a vision 'bout it, but think realistically. You haven't died and the Stormtroopers wouldn't betray you. You know that." I explain. He nods. "But what if I told you that Snoke showed himself in everyone's dreams last night, announcing Hux's promotion?" He sputters. "And how do you know that happened?"

"That was the vision. The Force showed me everyone's minds as they slept and Snoke announced Hux's promotion right there." He sputters. I clench my jaw. "Will Snoke ever DIE!? I mean seriously! This is too annoying. First he possess me and now he gives the idiotic, pathetic son of a bitch HUX the title of Supreme Leader?! For crying out loud he doesn't know right from left! Literally!" I boom, kicking a box away from me before marching away. As I try to pass Father, he grabs my arm. "Keisa. Rey and I have a plan to deal with Hux."

"And I hope it's a full-on ambush."

"No. Rey and I propose we head to Echo Base in Hoth. It's isolated enough that they won't think we'd be there, even though there _is_ a base there." He says. I shake my head. "I still think an ambush is better." I snarl. General Organa places a hand on my shoulder. "And I think that Ben has a wonderful idea. I'll tell the Resistance to pack their supplies. We'll head there tonight."

"I still think an ambush…" I whisper with a high inflection in my voice. Father places a hand on my shoulder. "But it's too risky. You know that." He murmurs. I nod. "But fleeing to Hoth has no action Father. Now, what are we going to do about you? You're shaking."

"I'll…I'll be fine. It's going down a bit." He says, forcing up a smile. I smirk. " _Sure_ it is. But whatever, let's pack our bags. Hoth isn't going to move to us." I say, punching his shoulder. He smiles. "I know. And Keisa. I'm sorry for all of this."

"Why? You cannot do anything about it. And besides, with all of this happening, we can finally kill Hux without any negative consequences! Now, let's move it!"


	42. I'll See You on the Other Side

(Echo Base)

(Ben's View)

(3 Weeks Later)

The First Order's coming. We all know it. It's possible for the end of hope throughout the galaxy is near, but we're not going to let it end without a fight. However, there's something still on my mind that I haven't told Keisa yet. Even though our end is possibly near, I need to tell her. About returning to the Jedi Order.

Right now, I am walking through Echo Base towards Keisa, who's talking to RJ and Mighty about something. She soon senses me and turns around. With a nervous look on my face, I take her hand, leading her to a corner of Echo Base. She, with a confused look on her face, raises an eyebrow. "Father. You looked worried. Something wrong?" She asks, releasing her grip on my hand. I run my mechanical hand through my black hair. "Yes Keisa, and it's not about the First Order. It's about me." I admit, turning my back to her. Keisa walks to my front. "Father...Is it about that rumor that's spreading around...Is...is it true that you desire to return to the Jedi Order with Rey…?" She asks with a hint of saddness in her voice. I nod. "Y-Yes. Keisa, I'm sorry…" I whisper, placing a hand on her shoulder. She surprises me completely by smiling. With a gentle push on my hand, she shakes her head before gazing into my eyes. "What is there to be sorry about Father?"

"What? Y-You're not angry at me?!" I gasp. She look away. "Well...I'm a bit disappointed to be honest, but after everything that has happened to us. After all the changes we've done to ourselves, I can see why you want to go back. It's a no-brainer." She hums. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. "But...why?! You've been raised to be evil for your whole life, why come with me?! I know I'm your father and all...but still…" I mumble. Keisa takes my hand. "The answers simple. You're more than a father to me. You're my only friend and my role model and I'll do anything to keep it that way." She hums. I cover my mouth, tears streaming down my cheeks. She giggles before hugging me. I hesitate, but hug her back hard. She lays her head onto my chest and sighs. "I love you Father."

KABOOM!

An explosion pierces the quiet air of Hoth. Everyone, at the sound of the massive explosion, rushes to their stations. Pilots climb into their X and Y-Wings while foot soldiers prepare their blasters. Keisa releases her hug, summons her lightsabers into her hands and unsheathes them. I clutch my lightsaber and with a nod to her, we, with the foot soldiers, dash out of the base. When we rocket out, we discover the multitude of TIE's, Snowtroopers and a huge cannon in the distance, ready to blow up the base.

"Hux has really done it this time…" I murmur to myself. Keisa dashes past me, slaughtering the nearby Snowtroopers with ease. The X and Y-wings, led by Poe Dameron, rocket out of the base, fearlessly taking down TIE's. I unsheathe my lightsabers, joining the fight. Before long, we gain some ground, but the multitude of Snowtroopers overwhelm the foot soldiers, soon pushing us back. Keisa and I, side by side, knock down around 35 troopers, but to our surprise, the troopers stop firing. Keisa, in the corner of my eye, clenches her jaw before booking it through the stationary troopers, slaughtering them with ease. I soon realize what she's so infuriated about.

Hux.

Knowing that Hux would call the remaining troopers to fire, I pull Keisa back with the Force. Hux, hands behind his back, walks to us. "Well well...look what we have here." He cackles. Keisa spins her lightsabers. "What do you want with us Hux? We have nothing that would help you and you know it!" She booms. Hux raises an eyebrow. "Who said I wanted anything from you two?" He hums with a grin. That's when a large shadow engulfs us. Keisa and I both look up to see that a TIE released a large bomb, it plummeting directly two us. Keisa instantly takes the initiative, Force Pushing me across the snowy fields. Hux, dashes away. I scramble to my feet as the bomb barely misses Keisa. However, the landing of the bomb erupts into an explosion. Keisa widens her stance, thrusts her hands out, keeping the explosion's shockwaves and flames away. Keisa lowers one hand before turning to me. She, with a sincere smile, speaks. "Father...I believe you know what comes next." She says. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks again. "Keisa! Please! I cannot afford to lose you again! You're...You're my everything and you know it!" I holler out. Keisa lowers her head, her smile growing. "I know that Father...but everyone dies at one point right? This happens to be my time."

"Keisa! It's not your time! You have so much to live for! I'm not losing you again!" I wail. Keisa locks her eyes onto mine. "You won't. I'll be with you in spirit. I know it sounds like bullshit, but I will be, and whenever you need me, I'll be right there besides you...always. And Father?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Make me a promise. Keep on living. Don't die on from yourself to reunite with me. That's the easy and cowardly way out. Now…" She says, turning back to the explosion. "I'll see you on the other side."

With that said, she lowers her hands, the explosion and flames engulf her body. I scream her name, dashing to the settling flames. I slide on my knees to her side, turning her body over. Her eyes are closed with the same sincere smile on her face. One of her arms and legs have been burnt to a crisp. One of her legs is barely connected to her torso. I clutch Keisa's burnt torso, screaming her name over and over again until my voice becomes hoarse. Then another shadow engulfs me. It was Hux. With a prideful grin, he turns his back to me. "My work here is done." He says, calling the TIE's and troopers back to their transports. I stare at him in disbelief, but soon lower my head to my dead Keisa. I close my eyes before sobbing loudly, clutching my everything tightly. "Keisa…" I manage to choke up. "I will keep on living. It's want you want...and I'm going to keep my promise. That's my final gift to you...my promise."


	43. Back to Yavin 4

(Ben's View)

(2 Weeks Later)

(The Millennium Falcon)

Keisa. The sacrifice. It's still clear as day in my mind, and I'm struggling to keep my promise to keep on living. I've saved so many words within me, and now the opportunity to speak them out has been lost. I loved her, and I wish I could show her more of that love, but it's too late. My mother, General Organa, as well as Rey, have been trying to comfort me, but words aren't reaching. The suffering is too terrible to name. It's so hard to push away the unimaginable thing that happened these days. I'm just in so deep, and it feels easier just to swim down into misery, but I have to keep Keisa's promise. I have to keep on living, for her.

Right now, I'm "relaxing" on a bench in my father's ship, the infamous _Millennium Falcon_ with Rey, Mom, Poe, Finn, BB-8, RJ, Mighty and the other troopers on board as well. As I "relax", Rey comes to me. I turn my back to her. "Rey…I don't want to talk…leave me alone." I choke up. Rey sits by me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Ben…Please don't be like this…"

"HOW CAN I _NOT_ BE!? MY DAUGHTER IS **DEAD** , AND IT'S ALL **MY** FAULT!" I boom. Rey jumps a bit from the sheer power of my voice. She sighs. "No, it wasn't. Keisa made the decision to sacrifice her, not you. She _wanted_ to save you Ben…" She whispers. I sit up, lean down and clutch my head. Rey leans to my side and hugs me. My eyes widen, and then sink in despair and disbelief. "Rey…I…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. Everything I've done to you, the Resistance. All of it. It's…It's a miracle that you and the others forgave me." I choke up, tears stream down my face, in which Rey wipes away. "Ben…It's the honorable thing to do, the forgiving part I mean, and Ben. I know it's not the time to say it, but dwelling on Keisa's decision won't bring her back."

"I know…"

"But Ben…I have to admit something. Just hear me out."

"Y-Yeah?"

"If I had the opportunity to spare her life, trade her life for mine, she'd be standing with you right now. I've seen how much you cared for her, and to see you smile the way you do, that would be the least I could do for you, but I know that in reality, there's no replacing what you've lost…and you need time to deal with it. I understand that Ben." She whispers, taking my hands. I crack up a weak, shaky smile. "You…You mean that Rey?"

"Of course I do."

"T-Thank you…I…I don't know what to say…" I sputter out. She giggles. "I know you don't, but really Ben, I do mean that. Now, I think we're landing on Yavin 4. You ready to head back to the base?" She asks, standing up. I shake my head. "You go on ahead. I, like you said, need time, alone." I whisper. She nods and walks to the hatch door of the Falcon. With her and the rest of the Resistance at the hatch door, I lay back down on the seat, gazing at the ceiling. Then someone pokes me on the arm. It was RJ. I turn to RJ and crack a fake smile. "Hey RJ."

 _Hi…I saw you mourning for Keisa. You…You okay?_ He beeps. I sigh. "Don't know yet RJ. So, you need something?" I ask. He nods. _I need to tell you something. It's just a thought, but I think it'd make you feel a bit better._ He mumbles. I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? What is it?"

 _I think your father would be proud of you._ He says. _I mean, loving and protecting a child, even allying with the Dark Side and the First Order, that's not all fun and games. You really did a good job. I mean, Keisa, when she was still alive anyways, talked about you to Mighty and me. She really adored you, you know?_ He tells me. I smile. "You know RJ. I never thought of that. I think Han Solo _would_ be proud of me." I chuckle. I wink to him. "Thanks bud."

 _You're welcome! So, you coming?_ He asks, rolling off. I, with a sigh, run after him and head off the Falcon. Rey, in the distance, smiles. I nod, pat RJ on the head before looking up to the sky. A single tear rolls down my face. "Han…I hope I made you proud."


	44. The Rumor

(Ben's View)

(3 Weeks Later)

(Resistance Base)

It's still in my mind. I surely thought it'd be better, the image of Keisa's body, Keisa's sacrifice, but no. I have nightmares about it. It's always in my mind, and I hope to the Force it'll wear down.

Right now, I'm thinking about Keisa's sacrifice, sitting on a medical box. With my hands clutched on my head and my body leaning down, I hear footsteps coming towards me. I glance up to see a worried Rey staring at me. I sigh. "Hello Rey…" I mumble. Rey sighs back. "It's still in your mind...isn't it?" She whispers, pulling a medical box next to me before sitting down on it. I straighten my posture and turn my head to her, showing her my red eyes due to my silent crying. Rey, seeing this, cracks a weak smile. "You really loved her."

"Well of course! She was my daughter, and now she's gone…" I choke up, a tear strolling down my face. Rey brushes the tear away with her smooth, soft thumb with a smile. "Ben, you know that's a lie. She's not gone. She's with you in spirit, in the Force." She reminds me. I scoff. "Yeah...if that's so, why haven't she shown herself to me yet?!" I shout, slamming my hand onto the medical box. Rey jumps in surprise and then sighs. "Well...maybe she knows that if she reveals herself to you, your condition will only worsen. She _is_ a smart girl Ben, and she knows you extremely well. She wouldn't desire at any time to upset you."

"I suppose…" I mumble back, wiping more oncoming tears out of my eyes. "And yet…" I begin. Rey raises an eyebrow. "What? And yet what?" She asks. I sigh and stand to my feet. "It's nothing. I'll...I'll be on my way…" I murmur, beginning to walk away, but when I attempt to, Rey grabs my shoulder. "No. Ben, I sense you're still troubled with something, and you're not leaving until you reveal it." She scowls. I snap around. "And why's that?!" I shout back. She grabs my other shoulder, clenching it hard. Her eyes sink in despair. "I'm concerned for you Ben. Just quit the stalling and tell me." She commands. I look away, pondering if I should. When I realize she won't quit until I do reveal the problem to her, I sigh, locking my eyes onto her. "I...I just don't understand why Keisa chose to sacrifice herself for me. I know that I was her role model all her life and she didn't want to endure the pain I currently feel...but still…" I choke up. Rey giggles. "Because Ben, she wanted you to live a life worth living. She knew you wouldn't have survived that bomb's explosion. Also, if she wanted you to be with her in the Force, she would have let the explosion incinerate you both."

"Yeah…You're right. So, is there anything else before I head out to train?" I ask, gently pushing her hands off my shoulders. She, to my surprise, nods with a nervous face. "Actually...yes. See, Poe overheard you talking to General Organa about remaking the Jedi Order. The rumor has been spreading around here, and I want to know if that's true." She says. I scoff. "Damn Poe. Eavesdropping on me." I snarl, annoyed that the lead pilot could be such a loudmouth. Rey frowns. "I bet he didn't mean to. Ben, just tell me if it's true. That's all I desire to know." She says, taking my hands. I close my eyes. "It's true…After all that I did back then, it'd be the perfect way to honor Uncle Luke and to bring peace and hope through the Galaxy...the exact thing I tried to destroy too…" I say. Rey smiles before hugging me. I perk up, my hands stretched out. I close my eyes, hug her back and smile. "So, you with me?" I ask. She nods, her head on my chest. "Yes, and I know where to start to recruit Force Sensitive children." She whispers. "Jakku?" I ask. She scoffs. "Galaxy no! We should start on Coruscant. So, you ready to head there? After we find some, we'll head back to the island. Sound good?" She asks, releasing her hug. I nod. "Yes. It does Rey. So, shall we begin?"


	45. On the Peak

(Ben's View)

(The Islands)

(2 Years Later)

It's been two whole years since the decision to restore the Jedi Order, and I must say, it's been one of the best decisions of my entire existence. The children, no, the students have been so cooperative, but still some are skeptical that I should be teaching them about the Light Side of the Force since I was once Kylo Ren. I reassure them that I realized all the mistakes I made and that all my failures are the best teachers. Even better, some of my students have received visions from Uncle Luke, as well as mine. Those visions showed me Uncle Luke's conversation with Yoda, who told him that "greatest teacher, failure is." This is when I realized all those mistakes had a purpose for me. I can teach others about them. I can make sure they don't fall to the Dark Side like I did, and that any mistake has a purpose: To learn from it.

Anyways, right now, I am training a new, and slow-learning student how to spin a lightsaber fluently to help block blaster bolts while the other students relax. This student, a female yellow Twi'liek named Lumina, is a bit frustrated at the others relax while she has to work though. I can see it in her face. As she begins to get the hang of the spin, I place my hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to me. "Master Ben?"

"Lumina. I can sense your frustration. Don't let it get to you. I know it's harder to do than just saying it, but still. You're just a slow learner, which is fine by all of us." I reassure her, grasping my lightsaber's hilt. She nods. "I suppose Master Ben. I'll try to forget my frustration." She says with a smile. I smile and nod back. We soon resume our practicing until one of the other students, Astro, bolts down a steep hill to me.

"Master Ben! Master Ben!" He shouts frantically. I turn my head to him, seeing his eyes wide. I turn the rest of my body to him. "What's the problem?" I ask, taking a couple steps to him. He clasps his hands together. "...Up on the peak, I just saw a Force Ghost...she's told me that she knows you very well." He murmurs. At that moment, my eyes snap open. A tear falls down my face. "Keisa…"

"What?" Astro asks. Without a word, I bolt up the hill, heading to the peak. When I do, I hear Astro's and Lumina's footsteps behind me. Without turning back, I shout for both of them to tell Rey to come. Lumina asks why, but I tell her to, still continuing my trek up the steep, grassy hill. Lumina's and Astro's footsteps soon fade away as I finish my climb up the hill. I continue my way up by trekking up stone stairs. When I have the peak in my vision, I find a light blue ghost, back towards me. I walk up to the peak.

"Keisa…?" I whisper, stunned that she came all this way. She perks up at my voice, slowly turns around, and with teary eyes, smiles. "Hi Father." She hums. "It's been too long." She hums again. I nod. "Yes, it has been. More than two years to be exact." I mumble, tears streaming down my face. She nods. "Yeah. So, this island. This is the one you trained on before turning to the Dark Side?" She asks, taking a couple steps towards me. I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Yeah...This is it." I chuckle nervously. "But I'm glad I'm training here. I feel...at peace, but not entirely. Keisa...I've missed you." I choke up. Her lips soon quiver. "Me too. So, how are the stu-?" She begins to ask about our students, but at that moment, we both hear footsteps running up the stone stairs. I snap around to see Rey and the 10 students standing on the last stair. "Well...that was perfect timing." Keisa says, stepping towards the students.

"So...you're Father's new students huh?" She asks them. All of their eyes widen and lock onto me. I perk up. "You had a daughter?!" Lumina shouts. I run my hand through my hair. "Yeah. I did. I'll explain everything at the next group training session, but I rather be alone right now." I tell them. Astro frowns. "But why not explain everything right now while she's here Master Ben?" He asks. I turn to Keisa. "So? What do you say Keisa?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "My time on here is almost done, but before I disappear, I need to tell them something." She says. Taking a step to them, she smiles. "Learn to take nothing for granted, because if you don't learn it now, you'll learn that lesson when it's far too late. Now, this is goodbye." She says, turning back around. "But don't worry...I'll be back...one day."

With that said, she fades away. I reach my hand to her, soon lowering it. Lumina soon grabs my hand. "Master Ben?" She asks. I smile. "I'll be fine little one. Now, I think it's time to get into the group session. Besides, you want to learn about Keisa, right?"


	46. The Finale

(Island)

(Ben's View)

(One Month Later)

They're coming. The First Order. Somehow they figured out the new Jedi Order lives on these islands. In response, I sent the younglings to Yavin 4 with Rey so that they'd be safer. However, not _all_ of them are away. One of the Padawans, Astro, one of the top younglings here, convinced me to let him stay to prevent the island's destruction. Now, all we have to do is wait for the oncoming First Order.

As I wait on the peak of the island, I hear Astro's footsteps walking up the stone stairs. I turn around and frown. "Astro. Get back to the camp. You need to defend that." I say, taking a step to him. Astro shakes his head. "It wouldn't be any use. The First Order would be coming for you, not the empty village." He scoffs. I narrow my eyes. "It's an order Astro. I hate making orders, but I have to. Go back."

"No." Astro firmly states. My eyes narrow even more. "No? Astro, if you don't, the Jedi Order's relics will be destroyed! Get back there, NOW!" I boom out, my anger rising out of control. Astro scoffs. "There's the Dark Side coming out of you again. Sometimes I wonder why I have to be under you Master Ben." He scowls. I, after glaring at him, sigh. "Yes. I know. Just, just go back. That's all I desire Astro." I say, turning my back to him. He scoffs again and begins to walk down, but stops. I turn my head, seeing his head lowered and a huge grin on his face. Knowing something's up, I stand to my feet, clutching my lightsaber's hilt. "Master. You know how the First Order knew I was coming?"

"…You didn't."

"Oh I did." He says, unsheathing his lightsaber. I unsheathe mine. "And the First Order. You sent them to Yavin 4, didn't you?" I snarl. He turns to me and nods. "Yep. Now, are we going to stall or fight like warriors?" He asks, stepping up the stairs. With a spin on my lightsaber, I nod. "Let's play this your way then. Bring it on!" I boom, chucking my lightsaber to him. He leaps into the air, dodging my throw. I run towards him, summoning my lightsaber back into my hand before clashing it on his lightsaber, creating a strength match. Since I'm way older than he is, it takes no time to overmatch him. He, as he arches back, kicks me in the chest. I stumble back, regain focus and flip over him, land on my feet and Force Push him across the peak. He stabs his lightsaber into the grass, slowing his momentum so he doesn't fall down the peak. I pick him up with the Force, slamming him hard on the grass. After that, I summon his lightsaber into my hand. He, with a groan, slowly stands to his feet. He, clutching his chest, glares at me. "You're making a huge mistake Ben." He snarls, reaching into his pocket. My eyes widen when he throws something at me. I soon realize what it was.

A bomb.

The bomb soon explodes, the shockwave sending me off my feet and off the peak. However, I manage to grab the peak as I began to fall. Dangling off the peak with my two hands gripping the peak, Astro takes the lightsabers, which I dropped when the bomb exploded and points it to my head. He grins. "This is the end for you my master." He sneers. "Any last words?" He asks. I nod. "Yes. One more lesson for you. There's things more frightening than death…Do it."

I close my eyes, preparing for the end. That's when I sharp pain stings for an instant, and then I see nothing…until a couple seconds later. I open my eyes, finding myself floating in space, overlooking the planet. Tears begin to flood down my face. "It's over…" I whisper. After those words choke up from my mouth, I hear a giggle. I turn my head to find Keisa floating next to me. She turns to me. "Hello Father." She hums, taking my hand before turning back around. "Keisa…You…You were watching, weren't you?" I ask. She giggles. "Well of course. But Father, it's not over for the Jedi."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" I ask, curious. She giggles again. "History repeats itself, does it not? Astro is raised by a Jedi, and then goes to the First Order. If history really repeats itself, he'll realize everything he's done and change back. The Jedi _will_ survive Father." She hums. "I…I don't know about that Keisa…" I mumble, squeezing her hand tighter. "Well…maybe you're right, but there's one thing that will make you feel better." She says. She then embraces me. "You're with your everything." She giggles. I hug her, closing my eyes.

She was right. I'm with my everything, and now, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
